Once Upon Avengers
by Steve993
Summary: When battle with a supervillain with the ability to create portals goes wrong the Avengers, Captain America, Thor and the Hulk are whisked to another world the world of Neverland as the trio join with the Saviour Emma Swann and her family to rescue her son Henry. Set after the Avengers but before Phase 2 and during the Pan Arc of OUAT.
1. Welcome to Neverland

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. So this has been something I've been thinking of doing since I started watching OUAT for the first time. Basically I got the first six seasons on Blu-Ray for Christmas and just finished going through it all. I'll binge Season 7 when it comes out on Blu-Ray later this year rather than do as it's still going it's just how I prefer things. As for how I felt about the show? Just general thoughts I liked it overall there were some missteps mostly in how I felt they would handle some stories and some Seasons being better than others so that will determine how these stories will go and who I'll crossover into them.**

 **I'll be starting from Season 3 with Pan because I felt it was the easiest Arc for some Avengers to cross into because the heroes are already dimension hopping and also I wanted to essentially be past the introduction phase of the show. As for how this is handled like with my LOTR/Agent Carter stories (I am still continuing that and my Avatar TLA/Star Wars Rebels Crossover but I want to have this started since I've been waiting until I finished my watch of the series) I'm taking inspiration in terms of how to do plot and character development from the flow of the show itself and the characters from the films and because of the Avengers presence things may change in regards to canon but also Dr. Matthattan's MTCU (Marvel Tolkien Cinematic Universe of his LOTR/Avengers Crossovers. Still the best stories I've read on here and are better than mine) stories in terms of like I said how to write character relationships and who I choose as heroes for the story. Like his first story I've only chosen three Avengers for this first one with them being Captain America, Thor and the Hulk with the option to bring the rest of the team in future stories. This story takes place sometime after the first Avengers film but before the latter films of Phase 2 and beyond.** **Anyway I think that's all I can say for now and** **I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

The air was clear as day in New York City. No rain in sight or a cloud to come down. Perfect day to work on some science which was what Tony Stark was thinking. Tony Stark a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and the hero Iron Man had mostly returned to a normal life since the Battle for New York even though deep down a part of him felt he wouldn't be the same but he wouldn't let Pepper Potts know that. Currently he and his fellow Avenger Dr. Bruce Banner AKA the Incredible Hulk the strongest one there is capable of transforming into a creature of immense strength whenever agitated or angry were working on ways to detect various energies that sounded like Tesseract or left over Chitauri technology energy. Apparently some were trying to recreate the Tesseract's ability to transport across space and time but were failing which spelled good news for them so far but the prospect of someone succeeding in that field could worry S.H.I.E.L.D enough to where Fury wanted any attempts at these weapons handed over immediately.

Tony was working at a console when the sound of Tony's A.I. JARVIS's voice sounded to let him know guests were coming "Sir. Agent Natasha Romanoff and Captain Rogers are here to see you"

"Don't let them in we're working" Tony replied as the doors opened anyway to reveal Steve Rogers AKA Captain America the world's only super soldier and Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow the world's master assassin standing in there already having been let up. All Tony could say was what he said when former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Phil Coulson was let up the same way "Security breech."

"This is serious Stark." Natasha said as she saw Banner walk over having overheard the commotion "Hey Bruce"

"I take it this isn't a friendly visit?" Bruce asked knowing they might be in for another mission.

"We need you guys to come to the Hellicarrier. It's urgent" Steve said not delaying the mission.

"Look I understand Fury had reservations about the Damage Control idea but it's been doing great so far to where we've been able to continue work while they clean it all up on this end" Tony said referring to one of his latest business ventures.

"No it's related to your recent research Stark. We've found someone who has a device that may possibly be isolated energies of the Tesseract recreated. Fury wants us to bring him and the weapon in" Natasha revealed.

"I'll go get my shoes" Tony said as he pressed a few buttons on his console "JARVIS. Be sure to lockup this time"

Not too long later, Stark, Rogers, Banner and Romanoff were gathered on the Helicarrier where Nick Fury the Director of the world's secret spy organisation S.H.I.E.L.D and the one who created the Avengers Initiative program alongside Natasha's partner Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and Maria Hill, Fury's second in command.

"So you still doing well Barton or do you need another nap before going out?" Tony asked joking on the archer's well being since the Battle of New York.

"I've been okay for awhile Stark you can drop the jokes" Clint replied annoyed he still had to deal with these repercussions.

"Just checking" Tony said as he looked at Nick who was not one for his jokes as usual "So what or who are we up against?"

"We're waiting for someone to arrive" Maria pointed out

"Ah right Point Break. How could I have forgotten?" Tony asked as if he were right on cue a portal opened.

Thor the God of Thunder was happy to see his friends again having not been able to travel as much due to the Bifrost a bridge which connected the Nine Realms of Asgard still not finishing it's repairs since the battle with his treacherous brother Loki meaning he could only travel when it was for important like now. Nonetheless he was prepared to greet his friends with usual jovialism "My friends it has been too long since our last meeting!"

"How you been Thor?" Steve asked as he shook the Asgardian's hand.

"Restoration of peace amongst the Nine Realms continues to go well. But Loki's work left quite a mark that will take awhile to repair. Something I know you are all dealing with as welll" Thor replied feeling still guilty that his adopted brother had been able to commit such atrocities to the world he now called a second home away from Asgard.

"We are grateful for you coming Thor. When we learned that our next target might actually have succeeded in creating something that could bring about the same energies of the Tesseract we knew we had to call you to bring it in. It'll be the only way for this weapon to be safe" Fury said thankful that Thor could arrive.

"Aye if such a weapon has been created it'll not bode well for the Nine Realms and all of Midgard." Thor said thankful his friends were able to keep this safe and agreing it was for the best these weapons stayed away from where others could take them for themselves "Who is our enemy?"

Hill took over as she turned on the screen and pointed to a person on a monitor "This is our target"

"That's Dr. Jonathan Ohnn. He was a renowned scientist who worked on the theory of Darkforce energy that first was tested back by the Roxxon Corporation in the late 40s" Bruce spoke up.

"Former Director Peggy Carter and Howard Stark dealt with a woman who gained power from the rift and seemingly brought an end to it but it reappeared a few years ago in a man named Marcus Daniels who we apprehended. Ohnn wanted to open the gateway there a permanent one he thought he could establish a link to and from that world to go back and forth. But his expenses got higher leading for his firm to kick him out but that didn't stop him from salvaging some Chitauri technology and rebuilding components placed in the machine Dr. Selvig used to house the Tesseract." Hill continued to explain "He felt by isolating the energies he could return there but instead he did this to himself." The image changed to show Ohnn now being able to create portals at whim from his hands and jumping through them. "It's not enough though he needs to keep the machine open and he's working to rectify that."

"He's operating out of New Mexico in a facility similar to the one we set up for Dr. Selvig and his experiments. The mission is bring Ohnn and the machine but bring him alive" Fury ordered.

"You can count on us. Avengers let's move out" Steve ordered hoping that today this would be the only strange thing they would have to deal with.

* * *

Meanwhile over in said facility Dr. Ohnn was working at his device preparing to test it. After using his powers to transport himself and make short trips he now was prepared to make a long term trip there to study the world more. His former assisstant and love Dr. Silivia Lopez who he had now kidnapped to join him however was worried at the repercussions if it went wrong "Jonathan I beg you to reconsider this. There's a high possibility it could malfunction. Darkforce and this unexplained power combined we don't know the repercussions it could bring"

"Silvia my love I have counted for every possibility and I assure you I'm prepared now. I wouldn't be testing if I didn't." Ohnn said as he held her "Do you trust me? We can begin our work anew and nobody can tell us what to do. We'll complete it and not only will I regain my reputation everyone will see that I'm a force to be reckoned with. All I have to do is think it and they can be banished just like that"

"But Jonathan that's an abuse of power. You can't just get rid of people like that? Don't you know how crazy you sound?" Silvia asked trying to make him see reason.

"If they deserve it my love why shouldn't I rid the world of evil? I have the power to save people unlike those Avengers who destory people's lives during this invasion that was brought because of one of their own's brother. All I have to is open a portal and they'll be gone with no casualties" Ohnn responded feeling justified in his belief.

"We're sorry you feel that way pal because we can't allow it" Tony said suddenly landing on the ground having made his way in with the rest of the team while Ohnn was distracted in his speech.

"There's no need for us to fight like this Ohnn. Just hand over the device. And maybe we can help you with your condition" Steve said trying to reason with him.

"I don't want my "condition" treated Captain America. I want to hone it. Use it change the fate of the world. It's a part of me I didn't know was missing. And my first change is eliminating the problem in front of us all" Ohnn said as he fired a portal at Tony who managed to dodge the attack as the portal vanished as a fight then broke out between the Avengers and the former scientist. "Run all you like but the Spot always finds his prey. You like the name? I just thought it up."

Black Widow avoided a portal as she shot at the Spot but only found her bullets going through a portal while Hawkeye fired arrows which suffered the same fate.

"The guy is too fast" Clint said firing another arrow which again was lost through a portal.

With his teammates having distracted the Spot allowed Captain America and Thor to free Dr. Silvia from captivity.

"Thank you very much for rescuing me." Silvia said gratefully.

"It is no trouble milady" Thor responded.

"Do you know of a way to shut down the machine?" Steve asked her.

"Jonathan and I had worked on early schematics together before the project had been shut down and I split from him so he may have changed it but I think I may be able to help" Silvia said as she ran over to the machine and began to work on a way to deactivate it.

Noticing this the Spot was about to stop her as he was about to fire a portal to distract her but before he could do so however he was distracted by the Hulk's presence who was running towards him with ferocious anger "I didn't see you there" Firing a portal the Hulk went through it and seemingly vanished.

"Bruce!" Steve said as he threw his shield which missed the Spot before firing back and hitting him on the back of the head knocking him to the floor.

"Okay I think I've got it" Silvia said as suddenly the machine began to malfunction.

"No my love don't!" Ohnn cried as he saw what was happening and tried to fire a portal to contain the energy that was emitting but the energy and the combined portal seemed to suck Silvia into it and made her vanish. "No!"

Suddenly though the portal from moments ago opened as the Hulk came crashing through and landed on top of the Spot hurting him as he struggled to get back up. Managing to do so he began to try and contain the energies as a portal began to open up and suck whatever was in it in. "Don't worry my love I'll bring you..."

Suddenly though the Spot was electrocuted by the machine and the energies from it began to affect him as he began firing multiple portals which couldn't be contained as he couldn't stop. "No. It's tearing me a part. I can't stop creating them."

"Doctor. We'll figure this out" Steve said as he tried to hang onto a nearby wall.

"No I can't live without..." Ohnn said as he regretted what he did that cost him to lose Silvia. "My love. I apologise..."

Suddenly the Spot began to disappear no longer being able to keep form as he began to disappear. Not wanting to go like this without the chance of reuniting with Silvia he created one last portal which he allowed to take him into it as it then vanished. Without him around any portals that remained were now gone with him no longer around to contain them. The only portal which remained was the one emitting from his device which was becoming more unstable by the minute.

The Hulk despite his strength found himself being unable to hang on and fight off the portal's power as he was sucked through it.

Steve having seen Bruce gone through one of the Spot's portals was at first worried he had been lost but was grateful he had managed to reemerge just as the malfunctions were starting. Now however he was worried his friend might have been lost forever. Noticing that Natasha was about to be sucked through he grabbed onto her as he helped her grab onto a nearby railing that was on a platform. He was unable to hold them both though as he found himself sucked through as well.

Having seen two of his friends go through was enough for Thor to want to do something to help as he summoned Mjolnir's power and blasted it at the machine in an attempt to destroy it or maybe shut it down as the machine's portal began to dematerialise. Before it could completely collapse in on itself however it claimed one more person as Thor found himself sucked through joining his friends as the portal then collapsed and closed with no more energy readings being left in the area.

"What the hell was that?" Clint asked now that things had calmed down so to speak.

"JARVIS talk to me" Tony said asking his A.I. for assistance.

"The machine's energies have subsided sir. Too much power emitted from the Spot himself and Thor's caused it to fall apart. There are no traces left" JARVIS answered.

"And when it began to fall apart and Dr. Silvia and Ohnn were lost are they alive and lost in space? This is important buddy it may be the only way we can get our friends back so think carefully" Tony asked.

"Unknown sir. The only way we may be able to learn more is if we can salvage the device and return it to S.H.I.E.L.D for analysis." JARVIS answered.

"Maybe we can get Nick to use the communication system with Asgard and call some Asgardian scientists or Dr. Selvig if he's up for it. If we can understand maybe how he was able to isolate the Tesseract's energy in this device we can maybe recreate it and keep it stable." Tony said with the communication system with Asgard he was referring too having been set up following Loki's invasion. Fury felt it was best against the World Security Council's judgement that they set up a way to keep in contact with Asgard as a way to keep up better relations and if something like Loki's invasion happened again or if artefacts had been found.

Despite the apparent loss of their friends the remaining Avengers were determined to find their friends hopefully alive whenever or wherever they may be. Wherever they may be all they could hope is if it wasn't somewhere terrible.

* * *

Far away in another land this world was certainly different compared to many. For this land was actually the famous Neverland from the Peter Pan story. It was real. In fact all fairy tale worlds were real. Their stories actually happened in a book that was now owned by a young boy named Henry Mills the son of Emma Swann the prophesised saviour and daughter or Snow White and Prince Charming. Long ago she was sentenced to Earth a Land Without Magic for safety when the Evil Queen cast a curse that made everyone forget their previous lives in the world known as the Enchanted Forest and brought them to a town called StoreyBrooke. Only the Saviour could break the curse and she succeeded in doing so. After doing battle with the Queen's mother, Emma and her family had now travelled to Neverland to save her son Henry from the clutches Pan's minions. Pan was not exactly the hero the stories described in fact many of the stories were apparently wrong.

The world was dark and not filled with the imagination many had expected. Emma was trying to rest having set up camp with the others when she saw a light emitting in the distance. Noticing it she got up and called for the others "Wakeup guys"

Hearing her daughter's call, Snow White or Mary Margaret as she was cursed to be named walked over to her daughter with her husband David the aforenamed Prince Charming "Emma what is it?"

"That light. You guys see it?" Emma asked

"Yeah I do" David replied not liking the sounds of it.

Noticing the commotion the Queen named Regina joined them along with the famed Captain Hook "It's probably one of Pan's tricks. You sure he isn't leading us into a trap?"

"It very well could be your majesty but Pan doesn't exactly dabble in light magic. Whatever that may be it is unlike anything I've ever seen" Hook said feeling confused as anyone else.

"Then I guess we move towards it's direction" Emma said as she marched forward.

"We're trying to find my son" Regina said reminding them of the task at hand "If we waste time like this the more Pan is torturting him or worse and I won't allow that to happen."

"He's my son too and nobody wants to find him as much as I do but if this could be a lead Regina we have to take it" Emma said trying to reason with her.

"Fine. Lead the way Miss Swann" Regina said reluctantly agreeing with her.

"Actually I'll be leading the way" Hook said as he lead them in the direction of the light.

"Knowing our luck whatever happened there or whoever appeared there if it's people will be gone before we get there" Regina bemoaned.

Meanwhile near where the light emerged the three Avengers were regaining their bearings. Captain America was the first to regain his bearings as he saw Thor getting up "Thor. You okay?"

"I am fine my friend" Thor replied as he looked around confused by their surroundings. They had now emerged in a world of darkness when they had been in the bright days of New Mexico beforehand "What has happened to us?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Steve replied before noticing Bruce, now having returned to normal from Hulk form on the floor as the two Avengers went to help him "You okay Bruce?"

"Aside from a headache I'm okay" Bruce said still unsure what exactly happened "So I guess the Other Guy couldn't contain the trip over here. Wherever here is?"

"That's what we wanted to know. Do you know what happened?" Steve asked confused by what happened.

"I don't know. If I were to guess the energies emmitted from the machine and Ohnn couldn't contain each other and it began to collapse. Chances are there may be a possibillity it may not open again" Bruce said with worry having a feeling it may not open since they were on another side of the multiverse.

"It could be possible my disruption on the device caused this to happen. My apologies my friends" Thor said feeling guilty.

"No one is blaming you Thor. We'll figure it out" Steve said trying to keep his friends in good spirits. Knowing they were alone Steve decided to follow his military training to find out what do next "I suggest we do a quick search through of the area"

"Good idea my friends" Thor replied as he spun Mjolnir into the air and was about to take off but found he couldn't. "What is this?"

"Thor is something wrong?" Steve asked

"I cannot use Mjolnir to take flight" Thor revealed as he tried to summon lightening "Nor can I summon the thunder." Trying to see if he had kept any abilities of his Thor threw Mjolnir at a nearby rock to see if it was still strong enough to do so and if it could return to him and he succeeeded in doing so.

"Well one out of four ain't bad" Bruce said "But I think we got another problem I forgot about" Having turned back into himself and talking about where they were Bruce had forgetten his clothes were ripped and now was standing with his friends cold and bare.

Embarrassed Steve patted him on the shoulder "We're sorry Bruce. In all the commotion we had forgotten about this. Let's hope we can find some clothes and people up ahead."

"Our luck may be in our favour friends" Thor said having spotted a camp far ahead "A settlement perhaps with friends?"

"Or enemies" Steve warned as he drew a symbol in the ground with a knife to mark where they were in case the portal opened again "Just in case we better be careful."

Wanting to help his friend Thor unhooked his cape and proceeded to put it around Banner "Here my friend. Take it."

"Thanks Thor" Bruce replied grateful despite being lost in the long cape "It's kind of big though isn't it? About as big as a blanket"

Walking ahead the trio of Avengers noticed this jungle was quite massive. It would definitely be easy to get lost here if one were not careful. They had also spotted on cliffs a nearby ocean. Wherever they were it could have been an island of somekind. Rogers had wondered if they had ventured to the long mysterious island Captain Nemo was after in the book Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea. Something about still felt familiar more than that though but he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as he heard Thor call out "Friends I have found something!"

The three Avengers gathered around to find two bodies were left unattended. One was of an African American woman and the other was a bald man. Bruce ever the doctor examined both only to find they were dead. What puzzled him though was how they died "They're a dead. But there's something else."

"What is it?" Steve asked his friend.

"This man. He looks grey and pale. But there's no colour or feeling. As if the light was completely sucked out of him or his soul. It doesn't make much sense. And the woman there isn't any heartbeat but more than that it feels as if there's no heart at all." Bruce revealed confused by what he was seeing.

"As if it was taken out?" Steve asked equally confused.

"I can't exactly explain it. It defies any form of logic or science" Bruce said as he took off Thor's cape and handed it to him. "I don't exactly condone grave robbing but I'm sure this guy won't mind if I take his clothes?"

"I agree but you do need them Bruce. Go change. We'll give you privacy" Steve said as Bruce took the body of the man who was named Greg who was one of two who captured Henry into a nearby bush.

While they were waiting Thor was grateful his Asgardian senses were still acute as he heard something "Do you hear that?"

Picking it up Steve sensed it too "Yeah I do."

"It is as if..." Thor said as he then pointed Mjolnir at Mary Margaret who emerged from the bushes pointing her bow and arrow "Like we're being watched"

Steve looked around and saw others emerge from the bushes which included a blond haired woman with a sword, another man with a sword who also shared her blond haired colour and a woman in suit holding a fireball much to his confusion. It was then he heard another voice that sounded English stumble through.

"Don't go running off like you could bloody well be lost in these woods" Hook said noticing the two Avengers "Ah I see we found the source of the light."

Steve was equally confused to see the man in a leather jacket with a hook for a hand. He couldn't be him could he? That would be crazy. Then again a lot had changed since he had been frozen.

Not wanting to delay things and thinking they were her enemy Regina wasted no time in interrogating them "Where is my son?"

"Your son?" Steve asked confused

"Don't act dumb we saw this light it's probably a magic concocted by Pan now where is Henry?" Regina asked again.

"If something has happened we'll be glad to help ma'am but first we need to know where we are?" Steve asked again trying to remain diplomatic.

While Regina had felt a sense of sincerity to the Captain's voice she still didn't want to take chances. She then fired her fireball at Steve who blocked it with his shield. Before she could fire again Emma put her hand on her wrist "What are you doing?"

"They don't know anything. They sound honest" Emma said using what she called her superpower to read people.

"Your so called superpower Swann isn't always reliable. Greg and Tamara gained our so called trust and we fell for it and now Henry is out there having been delivered to Pan. These people could be spies too." Regina argued.

Noticing Tamara's body Emma walked over to it as she looked at the Avengers "Do you know what happened here?"

"We found them like this. We're as confused as you all are. We had been trying to stop a man from opening a portal to worlds but in doing so we fell through it and now we are here with no idea where we are" Steve answered honestly.

While Emma felt Regina had a point that Greg and Tamara were able too fool them and gain their trust something this guy was saying felt honest to her. Looking over she noticed Regina was inspecting Tamara's body having learned what happened.

"I imagine heart rippings aren't something Pan indulges in. So we can only guess Gold stopped by" Regina said knowing when someone had their heart ripped out having done so herself many times.

"Heart rippings?" Thor asked confused.

"Literal heart being ripped out it's not exactly pleasent" Emma responded noticing now for the first time how the two Avengers were dressed in strange clothing. The way Thor was dressed in his armour and cloak made Emma wonder if he was someone David or Mary Margaret knew in the Enchanted Forest.

"A friend of ours is getting changed. As soon as he's ready we'd be happy to explain our story" Steve said as he looked out to see if Bruce was ready.

"Change clothes?" Regina asked confused "What would he need to do that for in this place?"

"It's complicated trust me" Bruce said stepping out as everyone gazed him noticing he was wearing Greg's clothes.

"Are you sure we can trust the grave robbers Swann?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Do you guys have a settlement or something so we can talk?" Steve asked

"Of course mate. Now be sure to keep up and this time please follow me" Hook said as prepared to lead everyone back.

"Hang on we haven't even gotten your names yet now you expect us to lead you back to our camp?" Regina asked annoyed.

"Captain Steve Rogers. Call me Captain America" Steve said as he stook out her hand to shake it.

"I am Thor, Son of Odin and Prince of Asgard" Thor said introducing himself.

"Asgard?" David asked making sure he heard that right "I thought that was a myth."

"Wait so Prince Charming is asking if Norse Mythology is a myth? I kind of thought we'd find out that too was real like everything else" Emma joked.

"Even we have to believe in some myths Emma" David responded.

"Doctor Bruce Banner. Did I hear you right your name is Charming?" Bruce asked confused.

"Go on Captain Guyliner lead the way back" Regina said as she walked off. This would take awhile.

* * *

Now back at the camp the heroes were gathered together having explained their stories. While both sides were taking this in as best as they could some of them still had a hard time wrapping around certain elements.

"So this whole spell kept you frozen in place for 28 years in this town?" Bruce asked for certainty.

"That's correct" Regina answered.

"Right. We're still sort of getting used to understanding magic and how it is just science we haven't fully understood" Bruce said.

"It's okay Doctor Banner but we're equally confused as to how someone like you could transform into this monster that's as strong as an Ogre"? Mary Margaret asked still surprised by what Banner revealed about the Hulk.

"And our time in being frozen probably rivals your's Captain America" David said shocked he could live for so long.

"Well I'm glad to know I'm not the oldest living young looking person around" Steve joked.

"And it was your adopted brother mate who waged this war on Earth the Land Without Magic?" Hook asked making sure he heard the story correctly.

"Aye. But Earth is not a Land Without Magic for it has been home to magic for centuries" Thor said correcting him.

"Well that was only a recent addition thanks to Gold. You're telling me there is more than one Earth out there?" Regina asked

"The multiverse theory. Multiple worlds some identical to one another" Bruce theorised.

"And you were trying to stop some guy from creating a device similar to the artefact your brother used and while you were successful in stopping him you all came through the last portal and now you're stuck here with us?" Emma asked

"It would seem so. In Neverland of all places" Steve said still shocked the world was real. One thing still puzzled him about the apparent hero of the story "So you're saying Peter Pan isn't a hero?"

"He's a demon. He has spies everywhere watching he no doubt is aware of your presence here" Hook warned

"Which is why if you would allow us we want to help" Steve said proposing a team up "It could be awhile before our team finds us and like you said if Pan knows we're here chances are he'll not be far behind us. But we'll allow you to decide amongst yourselves."

Steve gave the residents of Storeybrooke time to think as he joined his fellow Avengers as they discussed all they were learning in this moment. Needless to say while Captain America had returned to a new and strange world he didn't think things could stranger. He was dead wrong. Fairytales were real and now he was standing in Neverland waiting to see if Prince Charming, Snow White, the Evil Queen, Captain Hook and the Charmings' daughter would allow him and his teammates to assist them in their journey to save a young boy the son of the daughter and also adopted son of the Queen all the while another ally Rumpelstiltskin was on the island unaccounted for and was the boy's grandfather having fathered Emma's boyfriend who fled to the world without magic years ago. It would make your head spin in how complicated it was to follow.

"My friends should these people not allow us to join them what may be our next plan?" Thor asked his friends on what to do.

"Well hopefully they will. If not we'll just have to keep moving and find a way off ourselves" Steve said as he turned to Bruce wondering if he had any theories on why Thor couldn't summon his powers "Any ideas Bruce on what happened to Thor's abilities?"

"I don't know. I'm beginning to think it's affected me too" Bruce said confused.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked not sure what he was good at.

"I came here as the Hulk and came back through as Banner. I didn't initiate any change and I had only transformed for a short time. Whatever happened it might have affected our powers in someway." Bruce said trying to rationalise it. "Then again considering I learned today Fairytales are real it's probably the second strangest thing to happen today."

"Whatever happened let's hope it won't be permanent" Steve said feeling worried about this which left them at a disadvantage.

"Aye. If we are to indeed face this Pan we are at a disadvantage in battle. Given what we have learned about these visitors we would be wise to join them if they have us." Thor said agreeing with his fellow Avenger.

"It would strengthen the odds against him. But again we'll only join if they have us if not we can ask directions for the nearest settlement" Steve said although a part of him was thinking the same thing as Thor.

"Even if one of these people is the Evil Queen?" Bruce asked still unsure about Regina who they learned cast the curse that affected the residents in the first place and considering her apparent power and dark magic part of him was worried if she would be able to control the Hulk even with the Other Guy being unable to be summoned at will perhaps she had the power to do so?"

"I have had history with dark sorceresses. Many of them unpleasent" Thor said understanding Bruce's concern "Her feelings on the boy feel real though. She is determined to see him again and to jeoporadize that by betraying us would be unwise on her part."

"I agree. We've dealt with evil but something about her feels like she cares for the kid even if he is Emma's" Steve said wanting to believe there was good and she was on their side "But if she's trying to redeem herself this could be the first step and the only way she can do that is if we allow ourselves to trust her. All of them."

Meanwhile the Storeybrooke residents were discussing their new found arrivals equally as surprised. Asgard was now yet another world out there and was also real although they thought it was myth just as it was on Earth. Which now there was another one and it had been invaded by Loki the God of Mischief. There were a team of superheroes called the Avengers. Emma felt Henry would get a kick out of this idea and probably compare them to his comics if he could. Superheroes were like regular heroes except even more special and if they were here to help then Emma was grateful they could be here to help find her son even if it was by accident they came here.

"I think we can trust them. They sound honest and you'd have to have quite an imagination to come up with this story. Plus it doesn't sound as crazy as how ours first was when we were cursed" Mary Margaret said feeling the heroes were telling the truth.

"I agree with Snow" David said putting an arm around his wife.

"I didn't see any lies in their eyes so if they were allies of Pan something would be off. Plus all Pan's so called friends aren't adults" Hook said feeling they were telling the truth.

Emma had also agreed leaving one person who hadn't said anything yet as she turned to her "Well Regina?"

Regina sighed in frustration. Part of her wanted to dismiss them and move on but all she wanted to do was rescue Henry and if these three were here to help it could even the odds. Their leader sounded as genuine as the Charming's in terms of his heroics so she was beginning to believe he was telling the truth. Plus given how everyone else was voting in their favour if she disagreed it wouldn't matter "All I want is to rescue my son and while a part of me is still wondering why we are wasting time wandering around when Pan could be hurting him right now if these three can help strengthen our group and even the odds then who am I to complain?"

"Okay then let's give them the news" Emma said as she walked over to the three "You guys can come along with us if you're still up for it?"

"Given what you guys have said about Pan chances are we won't stand a chance against him alone and no offense but you guys look like you could use help too. So I guess it's good that we should stay together" Bruce said being the first to speak up.

"I swore an oath that I would protect the Nine Realms. And although this world nor Storeybrooke were part of it in the end what was important was the spirit then the words of the oath." Thor said speaking up "As Asgard's Crown Prince it is my honour to assist you in whatever way I can. Your child shall be returned to you Emma Swann and Regina Mills. I will not rest until this task is complete."

Emma smiled allowing herself to take in these kind words from these strangers who were risking their lives for them even if they didn't know them before. Henry would be honoured they were here to help. Even Regina allowed herself to give a genuine smile for once.

Finally Rogers spoke "I don't like bullies. It's why I wanted to join the army despite the odds being stacked against me. While the Peter Pan I read as a kid was the hero this Pan is one of those bullies and I'll be damned if I see an innocent kid or more kids be hurt so he could fulfill some evil plan. Even if I was still the scrawny kid from Brooklynn I'd be helping that's a promise. On my Earth the Avengers' mission was to fight the battles nobody else could when they needed us to do so. As members of the Avengers that mission stands everywhere. We stand with you to oppose Pan and rescue your son no matter what"

Snow and Charming felt a bit of relief and a smile. David in particular sensed this Captain America was a genuine hero and someone to be admired. Perhaps now they would be catching a break.

"So did you conjure the speech up out of thin air mate or did you write it down?" Hook asked impressed slightly by Roger's ability to inspire people.

"We have some supplies and also places to sleep so help yourselves to some rest" Emma said to the group.

"Thank you ma'am" Steve said grateful again for the assist.

"It's just Emma" Emma said feeling Steve while grateful he was being polite that 'ma'am' was too formal.

Settling in for some rest the two groups sat alongside each other and continued to converse. Unaware though they were being watched by someone else. Pan himself.

"An intriguing development. Perhaps it's time I changed things" Pan said as he walked away from where he was hiding waiting to strike later when the time was right.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this was admitedly a long intro chapter but I had to introduce how the world's would be set up. While I know Henry was reading an Incredible Hulk VS Wolverine comic in the first season for the sake of simplicity and the story that didn't happen. I operate on the multiverse idea of all worlds being separated from each other and something crazy happens where they crossover. There's many ways you can do that with some using the MacGuffin of an object to do so.**

 **I wanted to go slightly different so I reworked a minor Spider-Man villain who probably won't be in a film anytime soon and used him as the way to start things off. The Spot was a minor villain in comics who's most notable appearance aside from there was the 90s Spider-Man cartoon. He won't be back he's dead but that doesn't mean we may see a Marvel villain in the future of the story. You'll just have to wait for that though. ** **Again while some will probably feel annoyed by Thor and Banner's powers being downgraded again because it's a story element from Avengers of the Ring I'm well aware of that but I couldn't think of another way for the heroes from the MCU to be challenged in someway. While their presence may change things for certain as I feel a crossover should otherwise it's just them wandering into something already in progress and there's no way for that progress to change there would be no point but the Avengers should face some difficulty and in the end the only way I could do that was again to not summon the Other Guy right away or Thor's lightning powers. Rest assured it won't be for long though especially with Hulk I have an idea on when to bring him out.******

 ** ** **Again I don't consider myself the best writer regardless of the fact I'm not a professional one I still want to do the best job possible and I feel it is clunky in how I set this up and also whether or not I'm getting the characters' voices right but the more we get passed the intro stuff and into the episodes and the changes made I hope that can die down. While I have some ideas on how some character dynamics will be formed let me know on who you think should talk with who and who you think would make the best pairings in terms of becoming friends and allies with. In terms of romantic ones I'm going with the canon set up at the moment in the MCU and the show during this first half of this season so that's Charming/Snow and the beginning of Hook and Emma while Thor waiting to return to Jane and Steve and Banner are with nobody.******

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **So yeah I think I've covered everything for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff. I'm excited but also a bit nervous with this story but I hope you enjoy it and again any feedback you leave is appreciated and again open to ideas if you have any or if you would like to write with me in any story.**

 **In loving memory of my mother Rita Murphy (1970-2018) who died on the 13th of February this year. I had mentioned it in my current other on going stories. This show is about family and the relationships of mothers in particular with Emma, Regina, Snow, Cora and others and in some ways the message particularly with Regina hit a bit close to home.**

 **I miss you mom.**


	2. Lost Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this but I needed some time away and needed new found inspiration. Now of course Infinity War is out but since that won't impact here I'm not going to talk about it other than I liked it and as I mentioned last time I haven't seen Season 7 of OUAT so I haven't seen the end but I'm aware of how it ends because I read about it. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

In an area far off from our heroes, Mr. Gold was in the process of conjuring a fireball to start a campfire. He then proceeded to freeze his shadow on a large rock and use his dagger to cut his shadow from his feet as he gave it an explicit instruction "You know what to do. Hide it where no one can find it, not even me."

Meanwhile the residents from Storybrooke David, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret and Regina were trekking through the jungle still in conversation with their new allies. During their continued journey they had passed by where the Avengers arrived as Rogers, Hook and David scouted to the area to be sure nothing had changed. Everyone had now been spread out through the group as so everyone had room to breathe and talk with each other. At the moment Thor was engaged in conversation with David and Mary Margaret regarding the ruling of Asgard and what it was like.

"So Odin is the king of Asgard and tasked with protecting all the Nine Realms?" David asked making sure he got things correct. He had heard of the legendary All Father but again nobody was aware they were real.

"Aye" Thor answered "My father is a noble man. It did take me awhile to realise though what he was teaching me."

"By exiling you to Earth with now powers?" Mary Margaret asked recalling what he said about living in New Mexico with the scientist Jane Foster.

"Yes. I thought by engaging in open battle with the Frost Giants I would avenge their treachery when they interrupted my coronation. Instead I was the fool and vain and greedy as my father put it" Thor reflected "It was my first true exposure to the world of Midgard and it's people. Before we Asgardians preffered not to intefere in it's affairs. They are a small but kind and noble race and I was honoured to die for them."

"In the end that sacrifice gave you your powers back" David said remembering Thor's description of the battle with the Destroyer "And this Bifrost. Is it still broken?"

"For the time being. Dark magic had to be used by the All Father to bring me to Earth this time and when my brother invaded Earth" Thor answered.

Mary Margaret while understanding the story still was unsure why Loki attacked Earth? From what Thor said it seemed they while having a little bit of a sibling rivalry had been true brothers even if they weren't biologically. And then one day he just seemed to snap? "And why did you think Loki decided to do this? From what you told us you two were real brothers as kids?"

Thor sighed a little as he thought back to the past "To be true with you your majesty I am not sure when it truly began. Loki at some point began to believe our Father did not truly love him and felt the only way to regain that love is if he became ruler of Asgard. But his attempts to assurp the throne as I've told you were futile. We assumed him dead but we were wrong and he decided that if he could not rule Asgard then he should rule Earth as I, Rogers, Banner and the rest of our Avengers allies managed to defeat him."

"Where is he now?" David asked feeling they should know his whereabouts in case he somehow escaped and found a way to Storybrooke

"He is in a secure cell unable to escape. Despite what has transpired though I and my mother still live in hope that he will see the error of his ways and return to us. My father does not believe this and only believes what is left of Loki is hatred for all those who oppose him. My father is regrettably rarely wrong in his judgement about such matters" Thor answered with a feeling of sadness in his voice.

David and Mary Margaret felt some sympathy for Thor. They caught a glance over at Regina and felt in someways this story was similar to hers. She too had felt betrayed by them but now she was trying to do and be better for Henry.

"We have a saying that we'll always find each other. I don't how long it'll take but I think your brother will find you in the end Thor" David said putting a hand on his shoulder to signal a sign of friendship.

Thor allowed himself to smile as he put his hands on their shoulders Mary Margaret, feeling a little overwhelmed by his big arms "My king and queen. I hope someday I can bring you to Asgard as my guests. I feel my father would get along well with you"

Regina hadn't caught much of the Charmings' conversation with Thor. She didn't seem to care if he was a Prince he just sounded like every other over confident warrior she was aware of and she didn't care for ruling houses of family politics. She had enough of that in her own world. Banner while his alter ego sounded powerful and could be a threat which she was prepared to neutralize if he compromised her mission to rescue her son in his current persona he was no threat and since he couldn't become his other persona right now then she didn't need to be concerned right now of the Hulk. Rogers as the leader of them obviously commanded some level of authority but he didn't sound arrogant. He seemed about as noble standing as the Charmings but she wasn't as irritated by it. She found him genuine and honest and he seemed like someone who would stick to his guns. He promised her he would help find Henry and she was grateful for that. Plus there was something else about him. She didn't know what it was. Suddenly Emma decided to interrupt.

Looking over at Rogers who was talking with Hook Emma noticed Regina was focusing specfically on Rogers "If you want to talk to him just talk to him. It'll be awhile before we get to Pan's hideout." Emma said to her.

"I'm not looking for conversation Miss Swann certainly not from you." Regina responded.

"He is attractive in his own sort of boyish old school charm kind of way." Emma said feeling Regina was thinking something else "Wouldn't have thought he'd be your type."

"I don't have a type" Regina responded denying such a ludicrous suggestion.

"Captain America and the Evil Queen?" Emma thought to herself "Stranger things could happen"

Emma then left Regina alone and walked up too Hook and Rogers who were engaged in conversation given they were sort of the de-facto leaders of the group at the moment. Hook was impressed about this story regarding how Rogers became the world's only Super Soldier. A program that could change someone's physique in such a way he doubt even the Crocodile could conjure up such a feat with his magic. While it wasn't the exact same formally being in the navy he understood Rogers' sense of getting the mission done but also was surprised by his courage. "So let me get this straight mate when you were still not as big as you are now you still got into fights?"

"I guess you could put it that way" Steve responded "I'm not a fan of bullies no matter where they are from."

"Did you have something against retreating?" Regina asked deciding to join the conversation as she noticed Emma glancing away.

"It just felt like the right thing to do ma'am. Stand up for all the other little guys in Brooklyn" Steve said as he noticed Emma and Regina's thoughts dwelled on something else. He could probably guess what "Your son. What is he like?"

"Who are you asking me or her?" Regina asked slightly annoyed.

Steve suddenly felt embarrassed. Having two moms was probably confusing "Well I was going to ask you your majesty but..."

"Henry is a wonderful boy." Regina answered as she thought about him again her thoughts feeling better for once "He's bright. And he sees the best in people."

Steve noticed her smile for probably the first time genuinely. She must really care for him.

Emma cut in with her own answer "The kid is amazing. There's no way to feel how I can describe him. I just hope I won't be too late."

Steve felt sympathy for both of them. He recalled Emma's story and how she had to abandon Henry only for him to return to her and how the fate of the world seemed to be thrust upon her shoulders and from her perspective it probably felt sudden. He could understand somewhat considering how he wasn't out of the ice long when Fury approached him with the Avengers Initiative and he was back in the field. Deciding to change the topic he felt it was best to get a read on their enemy. It still confused him how different things were that Peter Pan was the bad guy "So what can we expect from Pan?"

"There will be many dangers along the way" Hook answered his tone changing to one of caution "If we cannot find him I fear the lad will suffer a fate worse than death under Pan."

"Which is why we need to find him as soon as possible" Regina said as she shoved through some grass. This was frustrating "How much further?"

"The ridge is just a few hundred paces up ahead." Hook answered

"You really think we're gonna be able to see Pan's hideout?" Emma asked him.

"From there, we should be able to see everything, including where he's keeping your son." Hook answered.

"You know, I could have just poofed us up here in an instant." Regina said feeling this wasn't worth the journey.

"Where? Have you any idea what's up here or anywhere? There are dangers all about. Only I can guide us past them." Hook responded knowing she was wrong.

"I don't mean to disrespect your majesty but if you appear in open territory with no plan other than attack you'd be surrounded. If I was to guess Pan has about a hundred soldiers right? Steve asked as Hook nodded though he seemed to indicate it was more than that "If we're going to confront him we got to be careful"

"He's right." Emma said agreeing with him "Besides Hook's lived here before. If he says hiking up is the best way, then we listen.

Mary Margaret walked up to Emma who was walking a bit behind now as she proceeded to give her some water "Here. You need to stay hydrated."

"Thanks, Mary Margaret." Emma gratefully replied.

"You know, "Mary Margaret" is a bit formal. You could call me "mom" if you want. You've done it before." Mary Margaret replied recalling back to their time in the Enchanted Forest.

"That was...back when we-" Emma was trying to say before being cut off.

"...We were about to die. Oh, no, I get it. " Mary Margaret replied trying not to sound offended although deep down she kind of was as the two women then headed to catch up with the rest of the group.

In the lead, David was cutting down branches blocking their pathway. He then noticed a patch of thorns and moved to slash them before Hook suddenly stopped him. "No. No!"

"I can handle a couple of thorns." David responded not concerned.

"That's dreamshade. It's not the thorns you have to worry about. It's the poison they inject you with. This plant is the source of the toxins I used on the Dark One." Hook replied

"The poison that almost killed Gold?" Emma asked recalling how it was affective and that Gold despite being unkillable it seemed could be hurt after all.

"Indeed. I used a concentrated dose. In its natural form, death would be much slower and far more painful. I suggest we go this way." Hook said pointing a different direction.

"We'll go this way." David responded not trusting him as he went off with Mary Margaret while Regina followed behind. The three Avengers were with Hook and Emma trusting that the Pirate was right given what they were told about this poison.

Despite this however Bruce was still interested in studying it and the properties involved. While travelling he was studying various poisons and trying to counteract them and possibly reverse them into cures. Plus if they encountered it someway anyway somebody needed to know how to defeat it. He pulled out a test tube from his pocket and a pair of gloves as he carefully tried to take from the plants.

Hook was confused feeling his voice was fallng on deaf ears "Didn't you hear what I just said mate?"

"I'm wearing gloves Captain it's okay" Bruce responded "It's for research. I feel that if I study it now and if we encounter it anyway we may be able to counteract it better then you did before."

"Fair enough then" Hook responded trusting his judgement "Go and do whatever it is you do with your complicated science."

"Thor go catch up with the others" Steve ordered as Thor followed Bruce to meet up with David, Mary Margaret and Regina.

Now alone with only the other Captain, Hook decided to voice his true feelings currently regarding David's decision "Your father's a distrustful fellow."

"He's just not used to working with the bad guys." Emma responded.

"I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy." Hook replied not trying to sound offended.

"Yeah, well, Pan's not supposed to be one either." Emma replied still confused by why he was the villain?

"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked confused.

"Every story I ever heard as a child." Emma answered.

"It's true. I read the story. Bucky also took me to see it on stage and it was quite something" Steve responded

"Well, they got it all wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I've ever faced. Tell me something, luv. In these stories...what was I like? Other than a villain." Hook asked feeling flirtatious "Handsome, I gather."

"If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing." Emma answered truthfully

Hook was confused as Steve tried not to laugh remembering the films Natasha had Stark show him. They certainly didn't paint the Captain in the best of light "I take it by your tone, perms are bad?"

Suddenly David called from a nearby area "Up here! We made it."

"Pan's lair should be just...right..." Hook began before he was interrupted.

"Where? All I see is jungle." Regina asked confused.

"Aye. The Dark Jungle." Hook responded as he proceeded to take out his telescope to survey the land. "It's, uh, grown so much since I last stepped foot in Neverland."

"You haven't been here in awhile haven't you?" Bruce asked knowing where this was going.

Regina sighed in annoyance "So this nature hike was for nothing."

"Hook may have led us astray, but at least we're in a good position to start combing the jungle." David said feeling they still had an advantage.

"Not exactly." Hook responded knowing what lied ahead "The Dark Jungle's the last place you wanna set foot. We'll have to go around it. In order to do that, we're gonna need our strength. I suggest we make camp."

"You wanna sleep while my son is out there suffering?" Regina asked him annoyed and offended.

"If we want to live long enough to save the boy...Yes." Hook responded.

Regina walked away to be by herself as Steve followed her. He had seen determination like that before and Regina seemed like a person who when she wanted something done she wouldn't stop until she did so.

"Regina. Your majesty" Steve began as he saw her scowling "I understand wanting to jump in and save someone. I did it once. It's how I began fighting in the war."

"I'm not here for more history lessons" Regina said dismissing him "All I want is to find my son and make sure he's okay."

"I know. When I found out Bucky was in possible danger I risked my reputation and the reputation and career of my superiors on my act. It was a risk but I took it" Steve said remembering his effort to rescue Bucky from the Skull's forces.

"Are you trying to persuade me to go or not?" Regina asked confused "You're sending mixed signals."

"My point is I didn't go in there alone. I had help. But if you walk in there now alone when they are on their highest of alert he'll find you within seconds" Steve responded "We'll get Henry back. Together."

"Okay" Regina said as she walked off leaving Steve alone.

Mary Margaret noticed Emma seemed to be beside herself as she walked over to her "You okay?"

"Regina's right. Henry's out there somewhere." Emma said feeling she agreed with her for once.

"And Hook is right. We have to survive if we're going to get him." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"I know. I just hope we're not too late." Emma said still feeling worried.

"After everything your father and I have been through, there's one thing we've learned. It is never too late." Mary Margaret responded trying to remain optimistic.

"Your son will be found Miss Swann. We have sworn to it. And the Avengers will never go back on a promise." Thor said cementing their status in the group.

* * *

Time passed as everyone had made camp. Steve and Thor had elected to stay awake as watch while the others rested. David and Hook elected to stay awake and help but the two Avengers assured them they could do it alone. Suddenly the sound of crying children woke Emma from her slumber.

Emma turned too Mary Margaret, Bruce and David in an effort to wake them. "Guys, wake up!" They didn't stir, so she then proceeded to treks into the jungle alone, following the sound trying to see if Steve and Thor were awake or if something had happened to them. She did eventually find them although they were perfectly still almost like statues although Thor had Mjolnir in a ready position to attack indicating he had heard something was amiss while Steve was prepared to grab his shield.

Suddenly Pan appeared behind her as he began taunting her "You hear that, too? You're Emma, right? I wonder why they can't hear the crying." He then walked over as he tapped the two frozen Avengers on their heads "Don't worry they're fine. Just were a little two curious I'm afraid. It was certainly a twist I didn't expect but that's what all stories need I suppose."

"Who are you?" Emma asked cautiously though a part of her had a feeling she knew.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan." Pan responded

Without hesitation Emma pinned Pan against a tree, holding her sword at his throat. "Where's Henry?"

Pan however didn't flinch as he gave a smug smile and responded "You've got fire. I like fire."

"Where's my son?" Emma asked again her tone indicating she wouldn't back down.

"Henry's still alive, if that's what you're worried about." Pan answered.

"Why the hell did you take him?" Emma asked demanding an answer.

"He's a very special boy, Emma." Pan answered

"I know. That doesn't answer my question. What do you want with him?" Emma asked again.

"I came here to see who I was up against. The "Savior". Gotta say, I'm not disappointed." Pan responded trying to deliberately provoke her.

"What do you say now? You're gonna tell me how I'm never gonna see Henry again?" Emma asked trying to prove she wasn't intimidated.

"No. I'm going to help you find him. I'll give you a map. A map that will lead you straight to your son." Pan said proposing an offer.

"If this is some kind of trap..." Emma said knowing full well of the repercussions.

"I may not be the most well-behaved boy on the island, but I always keep my promises. The path to finding Henry is on this parchment." Pan said giving it to her.

"Why are you giving it to me?" Emma asked still not convinced "Why not one of the Avengers or my family of something?"

"They wouldn't understand." Pan said trying to make her understand "See, it's not about finding Henry. It's about how you find him. And, Emma you are the only one who can."

Deciding to take a chance Emma opened the parchment to reveal a blank map "It's blank."

"You'll only be able to read that map when you stop denying who you really are." Pan said before seemingly vanishing.

* * *

Time passed as at their camp, Emma, Hook, Bruce and Regina were talking.

"He so likes his games." Hook said not convinced that Pan was helping them.

"What game? There's nothing there." Regina said confused by why it mattered.

"If he said there's a map on this parchment, then there is." Hook said

"Great. So if I just stop denying who I really am, whatever that means, then we'll be able to read this thing." Emma said annoyed and confused at what to do.

"But how do we know Pan won't use it to lead us straight into a trap?" Regina asked still not convinced.

"She's right. If Pan is anything like Loki he could just be confusing us trying to think it's important" Bruce said trying to theorize.

"Because he doesn't need to. This whole island's his bloody trap." Hook said frustratingly.

Suddenly David and Mary Margaret came back from searching the jungle with Captain America and Thor following close behind them.

"There's no sign of him anywhere." David said

"Nay. We did not find anything either" Thor said frustrated he fell for such a spell "The demon disguised as boy I hate to admit is as clever as my brother in the art of trickery"

"That's what he wants Thor" Steve said trying to calm him down. He had similar feelings but could sense there was tension brewing which they didn't need to go any further.

"Any luck with the map?" Mary Margaret asked changing the subject.

"Don't hold your breath." Regina said dismissevly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked annoyed.

"Don't you see what he's doing? Every second we spend talking about this is another second we're not looking for my son." Regina said feeling this was pointless.

"He's Emma's as well" Bruce said interjecting.

"Shut it not Dr. Hopper!" Regina said waving her hand at him.

Bruce stood there silently as Emma got up in her face "You got a better idea?"

"Magic. If there's a lock on there, I'll find a way around it." Regina answered

"Perhaps I could look at it for myself?" Thor asked "I have dealt with magic before"

"What don't you trust me long hair?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"I have dealt with sorceresses before your majesty" Thor said suddenly getting annoyed "You will forgive me for my suspicion."

"Thor remember." Steve said "We're all part of the same team."

"No" Emma said interjecting in the fighting "Pan said it had to be me."

"I'd listen to Emma, love. Breaking Pan's rules would be unwise." Hook said knowing there could be repercussions.

"Sadly, I agree with the pirate." David said much to his own frustration.

Hook gave a satisfying smile "I'm winning you over. I can feel it."

"And Thor's got a point that your magic doesn't exactly have a gentle touch, Regina." Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Use it on the map, it might blow up in all our faces." David added.

"Well, that's a risk I'm willing to take." Regina said not wanting to give up on Henry.

"Well, I'm not. If I'm the one who's supposed to figure out this thing, I need to do what Pan said." Emma said making a final decision.

"Great." Regina said annoyed. They were stuck.

"She'll get there." Mary Margaret said trying to remain optimistic as she turned to Emma "Hey. Don't give up. He's playing a game. You can win."

Mr. Gold was still by himself in the jungle. Despite not meeting them he was able to deduce someone else was on the island. He had returned briefly to where he killed Tamara and Greg to find someone had been there and also fresh footprints. Henry's family must have picked up some strays? He had a feeling that Pan's Lost Boys knew but he decided to leave that matter alone for now. He was in the process of gazing at the doll given him by Felix when suddenly there was rustling in the jungle.

Putting down the doll he decided to get up to investigate and call out to who was there "Who's there? Show yourself."

A cloaked figure suddenly grabbed the doll and flee.

"That doesn't belong to you, dearie." Mr. Gold said angrily as he chased the culprit, catching him and removing his hood. To his surprise, it was Belle "Belle?"

Belle didn't say anything as he looked at her

"Belle. I don't understand. How did you get here?" Mr. Gold asked still confused.

"I thought you didn't dress like that anymore. I thought that was your past." Belle said changing the subject.

"Well, this is now my future. Becoming this again, The Dark One, that's the only way I'll save my grandson." Mr. Gold answered.

"But you haven't completely become him, have you? There's still hope." Belle said as she leaned in to kiss him, Mr. Gold suddenly breaking it off.

"You're not really here, are you?" Mr. Gold asked realising he was being tricked.

"No, of course not. I'm still in Storybrooke, right where you left me." Belle responded.

"Are you okay? Did the protection spell work?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"It-it did. We're all fine. Storybrooke's safe. We all are." Belle answered.

"How do I know these aren't just lies meant to lead me astray? How do I know Pan didn't conjure up a vision of you?" Mr. Gold asked not convinced.

"He didn't. You did." Belle answered

"What?" Mr. Gold asked confused.

"The question is why." Belle answered

* * *

Hack with the other group Emma was now holding the map and trying to "stop denying who she really is". "My name is Emma Swan."

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated than that." Hook responded.

"Don't hold anything back." Mary Margaret said trying to encourage her.

"I'm Henry's mother. I used to live in Boston, and I was a bailbondsperson. I'm now the sheriff of Storybrooke." Emma said trying to make it work.

"That election was a sham. Are we really doing this?" Regina asked not convinced it'll work.

"We need to give it a chance." Steve said folding his arms as he and his fellow Avengers watched this play out.

"An internal struggle cannot be overcome so easily. You must think Emma." Thor said as he was trying to think of a way they could solve this.

"Don't you think maybe you're leaving some things out?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and I was sent through a portal in a tree so that I could break a curse." Emma answered.

"And you were able to break the curse because you're the..." David trailed hoping she would finish.

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it." Mary Margaret said trying to encourage her.

"Say what?" Hook asked confused.

"I think she means what you said Emma was." Bruce said interjecting.

"The "s" word." Regina said adding to his point.

"I'm the savior." Emma said aloud but it did nothing with the parchment still being blank. "I don't get it. I said I'm the savior. There's nothing I've denied more than that."

"No, it's okay. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret said trying to keep her optimistic.

"You did all you could Emma" Steve said hoping she wasn't feeling too down.

"No, you won't." Regina said as she suddenly grabbed the parchment.

"Regina!" Emma responded shocked by her action.

"But I can. I'm beginning to think there isn't a map on here. That doesn't mean it can't lead us to Henry." Regina answered feeling something isn't right.

"I thought we decided that using magic was a bad idea." David said trying to remind her of the plan.

"For once I agree with the prince." Hook said as David looked at him annoyed "Well, I told you we're getting along."

"Your majesty, Regina." Steve began "We'll figure it out together."

Over in the corner Bruce was starting to sweat up the tension provoking his anger but the Hulk still seemed to be incapable of release.

"Banner" Thor said noticing as he moved to his friend "Are you alright?"

"I think this is getting to the big guy" Bruce answered "But he still won't come out"

Regina not noticing or caring proceeded to use magic on the map.

"What the hell are you doing?" Emma asked her.

"The locator spell. This parchment belonged to Pan. It'll lead us to him." Regina answered.

"So it appears we will be venturing into the Dark Jungle after all." Hook responded.

"You mean the place you told us never to set foot?" Emma asked knowing where that could lead.

"That's the one." Hook responded.

"Well, Emma, you said you wanted to be the leader. Lead." Regina said letting her have the floor.

Bruce regained his bearings seemingly feeling normal again. Whatever was happening to him and the Hulk it wasn't good for him. And if it didn't resolve itself soon it could mean disasterous consequences for the mission ahead.

* * *

Back with, Mr. Gold he and "Belle" were walking to the cliff as he was still trying to make sense of things around him.

"So do you know why you brought me to the island?" Belle asked him.

"I thought you were gonna show me the answer." Mr. Gold responded confused.

"Only you know that." Belle answered.

"I've already told you." Mr. Gold said to her.

"No, you haven't." Belle responded.

"I have no idea." Mr. Gold said not sure what this was trying to prove.

"Yes, you do." Belle said to him not convinced he didn't know.

"No." Mr. Gold denied.

"You're holding back." Belle said to him.

"I'm not." Mr. Gold tried to deny.

"You are." Belle said trying to convince him.

"Belle." Mr. Gold tried to say

"What is it you're not saying?" Belle asked him

"I'm a coward. I'm just like my father." Mr. Gold realised.

"You feel better now, don't you? You know why I'm here." Belle told him.

"You always saw the good in me." Mr. Gold began to understand.

"I still do. And as much as you deny it, I think you see it too. So why am I here? What are you wrestling with?" Belle asked him.

"Pan offered me a deal. I let him keep Henry, and he allows me to live. The boy needn't be my undoing." Mr. Gold answered.

"And you're afraid you'll make a selfish choice." Belle responded.

"I generally do." Mr. Gold said knowing his track record.

"You abandoned your son, Baelfire, and regretted it your whole life. You don't need to do the same to Henry. Letting go of the past... it's the first step." Belle said trying to convince him.

"You know, this was the last thing my father gave me." Mr. Gold said holding the doll in his hands.

"And what happened to him?" Belle asked him

"He left me." Mr. Gold answered

"If you don't want to repeat the mistakes he made, you need to let go." Belle said trying to make him come to terms with himself.

With her task completed "Belle" suddenly departed from the cliff; leaving Mr. Gold with the ragdoll. Making a decision he proceeded to drop the doll off the cliff.

* * *

Back with everyone else Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret, Regina, Captain America, Bruce and Thor were trekking through the Dark Jungle, following the map.

"Ready to thank me?" Regina asked her sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah." Emma responded.

"Do not count your three chickens before they can hatch your majesty. He may still lead us into a trap." Thor said still being on alert as he raised Mjolnir

"That's not how that saying goes..." Bruce said trying to correct him.

Regina suddenly interjected "If you'd let me do it sooner, maybe we'd have found him by now. Wait. He's there. Pan. I can feel his smugness."

David pulled out his sword. "Shall we? While we still have the element of surprise on our side?"

Steve pulled his shield from his back while Thor had Mjolnir raised.

"Careful. He may look like a boy, but he's a bloody demon." Hook warned them.

"Hey. We can do this. You can do this." Mary Margaret said trying to keep them encouraged.

"I better try and find some place to lay low." Bruce said moving to Steve "In mean time I'll do what I can to try and summon the big guy but I make no promises."

"Just stay safe Bruce. That's all that matters" Steve said to him

Ominous sounds could be heard through as the heroes continued trekking through the jungle. Eventually they made their way through however something was wrong.

"No one's here. Maybe your spell was wrong, Regina." Mary Margaret said noticing nothing was there.

"Yes. Blame me...again." Regina said annoyed.

"I would not say that just yet." Thor said "I still feel we are not alone."

Emma seemed to agree as she suddenly spotted a familiar looking figure "Guys...Hold on. Is that...Henry!"

Suddenly he turned around to reveal himself as Peter Pan dressed up as Henry "Hi, Emma."

"Where the hell is Henry?" Emma asked him.

"You broke the rules. That's not fair. Bad form. I expect more from you, Captain." Pan said as Steve and Hook shared a look "The one handed charmer not you Captain America."

"Aye, and you'll get it." Hook said trying to keep calm.

"Give Henry to me." Emma demanded.

"Sorry. Can't. Don't you know? Cheaters never win." Pan said as suddenly the Lost Boys came from behind Peter Pan shooting and whooping. They then surrounded the group armed with bow and arrows as Peter Pan looked on.

The group then prepare themselves for a fight.

"Watch out for their arrows. They're laced with dreamshade." Hook warned them

"We'll keep that in mind." Steve said as he threw his shield at a Lost Boy who was about to fire his arrow destroying it. With that the fight began as the rest of the Lost Boys started shooting their arrows. Arrows ricocheted as David blocked them with his sword while Margaret shot arrows herself. Steve blocked the arrows with his shield as he threw it and stopping more arrows from firing.

Thor also blocked the arrows as he threw Mjolnir at the Boys who avoided it as it bashed into a tree and flew back to him. A few ganged up on him as he tried to talk to them "I know Pan has kidnapped you. But you do not have to work for him. We can save you. You have my word." They didn't listen however as one punched him in the face as Thor grabbed him by the shoulder "Very well you do not have my word." He then proceeded to throw the boy to the floor as he threw Mjolnir again which they attempted to avoid it's power.

Pan smiled a little at this as he called out to his boys "We have an Asgardian among us boys. Watch out. He's more stronger than he is clever."

Bruce knowing he couldn't help for now decided to stay back hiding in a bush as he tried his best to make Hulk appear but nothing. What was wrong? Suddenly though he heard footsteps come up behind him and a familiar voice. One he didn't expect to see again ever "What's the matter runt? Can't Hulk out?"

Bruce turned around only to be punched backward by the individual.

A boy proceeded to shoot an arrow at Mary Margaret as David suddenly noticed "Mary Margaret!" David quickly pushed Mary Margaret out of the way getting nipped in the process.

"David!" Mary Margaret called in alarm.

"I'm good." David said as he suddenly noticed a boy take aim at Mary Margaret "Behind you!" Mary Margaret quickly proceeded to shoot the arrow and pin the boy to a tree while Regina electrocuted some boys with a blast of magic. She failed to notice however a few coming up behind her as Steve noticed and called out to her "Regina!"

Steve quickly got in front of her using his shield to shield both of them similar to how he protected Natasha from an exploding Chitauri ship in the battle of the New York as he pulled her against a tree away from the attack as he threw his shield at the boys knocking them all to the ground with one swift move.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked her.

Regina caught her breath a little as she looked at him "Yeah. But I would have dealt with it."

Felix, Pan's second in command was in the process of dealing with Hook "It's been a while, Captain."

"Not long enough." Hook responded as they ensued in their sword fight "You remember what I did to Rufio. Well, it's a far worse fate for you."

Regina conjured a fire ball ready to fire at Pan as Steve followed behind.

"Take one more step your majesty, Captain. And you'll regret it" Pan warned them as he looked at Steve "You truly are a man out of time. Of course if you lived here it wouldn't matter. You'd have all the time in the world."

Steve knew he was playing them and tried to respond in kind even if he knew he wouldn't entirely be able to respond to the threat "You seem to know about us. So I'm sure you know that we have a Hulk."

Pan gave a cocky smile knowing he was going to say that "So do I."

With that Pan moved to the side as Bruce was thrown into the path of Regina and Steve, tumbling to the floor as he got up staggering his injuries slowly healing despite not being able to become Hulk he could still heal which he was grateful for. Regina threw her fire ball at the monster who threw Bruce but he only felt slightly annoyed at it.

"What is that Abomination?" Regina asked wondering what she was looking at.

"That's my name" Abomination said as he moved to attack her as she avoid it while Steve tried to block with his shield as the monster punched down on it.

"I've been itching for another fight" Abomination said "So I hope you're ready."

Suddenly Thor threw Mjolnir at Abomination's face knocking him into a tree which proceeded to crash.

"Why not pick on someone who can give you a challenge monster?" Thor asked trying to mock him as he charged at him and they engaged in a fight.

With everyone else taking care of the monster Emma raced towards Pan pushing charging boys to the side. One finally managed to tackle her down as they proceeded to roll down the hill. She then pinned the boy down demanding an answer. "Where's Henry?! Where is he?!" She then stared at the boy and then realised something

"Emma, are you alright?" Mary Margaret called out to her daughter.

Suddenly Pan whistled causing the fight to stop and the Lost Boys to assemble. Blonksy then proceeded to knock Thor to the ground and return over to Pan's side.

"Remember what I told you. That map will show you where Henry is...only when you stop denying who you really are." Pan said to her as he gave then all a goodbye "I'll make sure to send Henry your regards."

The Lost Boys gave their battle cry as they retreated with Abomination stomping behind.

* * *

With the battle done and a little shaken Emma, David, Hook, Mary Margaret, Regina and the three Avengers returned to their camp.

Mary Margaret was enquiring about David's injury "You sure you don't want me to take a look at that?"

"I told you I'd be willing to analyse it" Bruce also offered.

"I was lucky. My jacket wasn't. Don't worry about it. I think we have bigger issues." David said dismissing their help as they approached Emma

Mary Margaret turned to Emma as she tried to keep her confidence up "Don't let him shake your confidence. We've all had moments where we thought we couldn't prevail."

"She's right." David said agreeing with her.

"Guys, not now. Please." Emma said as she walked away from them

"Emma, wait." David said trying call her but Mary Margaret proceeded to hold him back. David nodded in agreement knowing was best she took over.

Mary Margaret approached Emma as she took a seat next to her "Please talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. We had our chance and we lost-I lost." Emma responded feeling this was her fault.

"Then you have to keep fighting." Mary Margaret said keeping the optimism.

"You heard what Hook said. Pan is a demon." Emma pointed out knowing now not to underestimate him.

"And you are a-" Mary Margaret began before she was cut off.

"What? A savior? Because if that were true, this map would of shown us the way already!" Emma responded frustratingly

"Maybe that is not the answer to the riddle" Thor said walking over to them.

Hearing his words Mary Margaret suddenly gave a revelation "Maybe who you think you are isn't who you really are."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"Sometimes we think we know ourselves, but we need a push to show us the reality. That boy with the knife—you stopped fighting him. Why?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Cause he was...just a boy." Emma said as she trailed off.

"No. There was something else. I saw it in your eyes. Why did you stop?" Mary Margaret asked agan as she whispered "Why?"

"Because when I looked at his face, I saw me." Emma responded.

"Go on." Mary Margaret said urging her to continue.

"That look in his eyes..." Emma responded as she inhaled sharply "The despair. I had it back when I was in the foster system. Just a lost little girl who didn't matter and didn't think she ever would. A little girl who cried herself to sleep at night 'cause..." Her voice began to break as she continued "She wanted her parents so bad. And could never understand...why they gave her up."

"And then you found us. It was too late." Mary Margaret realised.

"It's just, on this island...I-I don't feel like..." Emma continued as she began to sniffle "A hero or a savior. I just feel like what I've always been. An orphan."

Thor understood where she was coming from. He too had to realise he was more then just a powerful warrior and had to accept himself as something else before he could regain his power. "This might not be the answer you would hear Miss Swann. Perhaps it is the right one?"

Thor seemed to be right as Mary Margaret noticed something "Emma."

"What?" Emma asked her.

Mary Margaret whispered to her "Look."

Emma gasped as the map suddenly appeared. "What happened?"

"You accepted who you are." Mary Margaret told her.

Emma exhaled sharply as she looked at her mother "..I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's the truth. You were an orphan. It's my job to change that." Mary Margaret said giving her a promise.

"Things are perhaps now looking up as they say" Thor said giving them a smile of encouragement "We will not abandon Henry. We will find him."

Back at the camp the others were regaining their bearings. Bruce seemed to be fully healed from his beatings as he tried to analyse the Dreamshade he took hoping he'd be able to cure David.

Steve suddenly walked over to him and sat down "I thought that trying to understand a plant would be the least of your worries."

"If it means helping David then it's the top priority" Bruce responded "Besides even if Hulk can't come out I still heal which is a plus."

Steve had been briefed on the Abomination after learning of Bruce's experiments that were an attempt to recreate the serum Erskine developed. He had been told though he was safely incarcarated. How did he get here and more importantly how did Pan know where to look? "Don't beat yourself up. You couldn't have predicted he'd be there. None of us did."

"I know." Bruce said as he continued working "But if I have to face him again. I hope next time we'll be evenly matched.

Steve got up as he noticed Regina over by herself as he caught her looking up as he walked over to her.

However she tried to dismiss him thinking he was thinking of something else "Whatever you thought that 'moment' was Captain was just a rescue. Nothing more."

"I know that." Steve responded not even thinking what she was suggesting.

"Right." Regina said still not convinced someone with his physique and strength and face was this dense when it came to women. He was handsome surely he had people lining up for him? She then shook her head dismissevly as she walked away from him.

Suddenly Emma, Mary Margaret and Thor arrived to tell them what happened "The map is working. We know here Henry is."

"Where?" Regina asked not wanting to delay.

"Uh... We're here at the southern tip of the isle, in the middle of the Dark Jungle, and Pan's camp lies due north." Hook answered.

"That's where he's keeping Henry." Emma responded.

"What are we waiting for?" Regina asked ready to get a move on.

"Well, the terrains not easy. There will undoubtedly be some nasty impediments along the way." Hook pointed out.

"Then we'll have to keep together" Steve said heading his warning.

"Steve's right. We should prepare. We only made it out of our last encounter because Pan let us. We need a new plan." David proposed.

"Agreed. It's time we stop playing his game and he starts playing ours." Emma said taking charge.

"And if I disagree?" Regina asked not convinced.

"Go ahead, but I think you know Steve is right that our best chance is together." Emma said to her.

Regina decided to continue playing along for now "You better be right."

"Excellent show of patience, luv. And that's what defeats a nasty little boy." Hook said now feeling better.

"I hope so." Emma said as she looked over Hook taking out a bottle of rum "Is rum your solution to everything?"

"It certainly doesn't hurt." Hook said as he proceeded to take a drink "Mmm. Hmm?" Hook gestured the rum to the Avengers as they declined and then offered to Emma. She then grabbed it and take a drink "So just how did you unlock the map?"

"I did what Pan asked." Emma answered.

"And just who are you, Swan?" Hook asked her trying to flirt.

"Wouldn't you like to know? Emma said sarcastically as she handed back the bottle

"Perhaps I would." Hook responded as Emma walked away from her.

Meanwhile Mr. Gold was continuing his trek through the Neverland jungle. He suddenly heard a twig snap behind him while rustling could be heard. Mr. Gold continued to walk warily. Suddenly there was a clank in the distance. Mr. Gold looked to the sky as the doll dropped from it and landed in front of him. He then picked it up and dropped it again and burned it with fire he conjured. He then continued further and again it dropped in front of him. Realsing it wasn't going anywhere he decided to keep it and tuck it under his jacket.

Further away from everywhere else Emma was in the process of picking some berries as she suddenly heard a voice.

"Don't eat the blue ones." Pan said to her "Congratulations. You did it...orphan. You don't mind if I call you a lost girl, do you?"

"Call me what you like. It won't stop me from finding Henry." Emma responded no longer fearing him

Pan chuckled at her newfound sense of determination "Oh, I'm counting on that. There's a reason I tested you and not the rest."

"Really?" Emma asked him confused.

"You haven't forgiven your parents for abandoning you." Pan told her "Don't deny it. You haven't. That's good. Really good. 'Cause when you find Henry, you'll understand him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked confused.

"He hasn't forgiven you either. By the time you get to him, he'll never want to leave this island." Pan told her.

"We'll see." Emma said as she picked up her berries and began to walk away from him.

"And as for you, Emma...when we're finished, you won't just feel like an orphan. You'll be one." Pan called out to her.

Far away from everyone else David managed to find a secluded place in the jungle as he checked the damage the arrow caused. He had been affected by the dreamshade as he then became deathly worried.

Back at his lair Pan was by himself thinking over his plan. Everything seemed to be coming together now. The Avengers' prescence certainly would be called unexpected but he had been prepared having learned of their realm along time ago. It was how he recruited Emil Blonsky after learning about him and the Avengers and feeling one day they'd cross over.

Blonksy now having returned to his human form, walked up to him "The girl. Why is it important she finds her son? I thought it was important we kept him?"

"Everything happens for a reason Mr. Blonksy" Pan said reassuringly "When we're done with her Emma will wish she hadn't even come here." He then began to walk off "Make sure the weapons are continuing to be developed. I want them in working order if they return here for another fight. I have to make a call"

Now alone Pan concentrated as he found himself manifested standing over a cliff on an unknown area far away from Neverland. Behind him someone in a hooded cloak called out to him "Malcolm, now Peter Pan. Welcome back."

"I have the boy. And I took your advice on the designs and have my boys building them as we speak. All is on track for Magic to return to Neverland and for me to claim what's on the other side." Pan informed him.

"The thing that still puzzles me is this. Why do you need the Stone if you are planning to bring Magic back to your world?" The mysterious figure asked him.

"It's one thing to have power. When I could have more. Controlling the fabric of one's soul. Imagine what could be done?" Pan asked him "But you wouldn't know about that because you can't get it nor can you leave here until someone comes to give a sacrifice."

"And our deal still stands?" The mysterious figure asked him.

"I sacrifice the boy and gain the Soul and you will gain your freedom." Pan told him "I'm a boy of my word."

"Don't you worry Herr Schmidt. Peter Pan never fails" Pan said as he suddenly vanished leaving the man formally known as Red Skull trapped in his state of purgatory.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So that was admitedly a long chapter. I debated about splitting it up as two chapters covering the one episode but I decided not too. If you felt this was too long and want them separated out I'll try and do that. I'm also going to cut flashbacks for the most part. If I can do something that maybe can tie the Avengers into it I'll do them but honestly it helps shorten this which is long enough without them so it's best they are cut.**

 ** **Again while some will probably feel annoyed by Thor and Banner's powers being downgraded again because it's a story element from Avengers of the Ring I'm well aware of that but I couldn't think of another way for the heroes from the MCU to be challenged in someway. While their presence may change things for certain as I feel a crossover should otherwise it's just them wandering into something already in progress and there's no way for that progress to change there would be no point but the Avengers should face some difficulty and in the end the only way I could do that was again to not summon the Other Guy right away or Thor's lightning powers and also bring in other villains which I'll get too in a moment.****

 **Again I don't consider myself the best writer regardless of the fact I'm not a professional one I still want to do the best job possible. So this chapter is the first where the three Avengers start to understand our heroes and form some dynamics. Admitedly I don't think I'm doing good so far in defining the characters and their dynamics but if there's any you would like me to develop further which I am hoping to do with some like Steve and Regina or maybe want to see developed I'll do that.**

 **This also introduces a few Marvel villains into things like Abomination because like the Russos I want the Incredible Hulk to feel like it still happened so I'm bringing him in. Don't worry he and Hulk will fight you're just going to have to wait. The Red Skull is of course if you've seen Avengers: Infinity War referencing him there if you haven't seen that then sorry spoilers.**

 **My other crossover series Agent Carter/Tolkien had him be a villain and it was prior to Avengers: Infinity War being released so by then we didn't know what happened to him but weirdly it was kind of similar to what happened in the film. Because I don't want to entirely repeat myself he'll be a supporting villain rather than a main one.**

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **So yeah I think I've covered everything for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated.**


	3. Quite A Common Fairy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this but I needed some time away and needed new found inspiration and I was doing some other things. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

David, Emma, Hook, and Mary Margaret were ranging the woods searching for Henry as they walked single file, Mary Margaret leading the way with Regina and the three Avengers following close behind.

David panted for a moment before asking "Hey, need a break?"

"No, I'm good." Mary Margaret said with not much feeling.

"In this heat, you shouldn't overtax yourself." David warned her

"Oh, so you need a break." Mary Margaret said annoyed.

"No, I'm good." David said trying to sound okay.

"'David Nolan' let himself go." Mary Margaret said sarcastically

"Does he look like he'd let himself go?" David asked somewhat offended.

"You think there might be more trouble in parodise then they told us?" Bruce whispered to Steve.

"It's best not ask. None of our business" Steve said not wanting to get involved in any squabble. They needed to all stick together.

Regina looked around as she tried to sway the conversation back to the mission at hand "How much further?

Emma took a look on the map as she responded "We should be getting close to Pan's lair." They were now catching up with David and Mary Margaret as she continued "Going in a straight line course..." She suddenly looked on the map and frowned "Son of a bitch! How is it now behind us?"

"How can that be?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

"You got us lost." Regina said annoyed

Hook held a lamp as he corrected her "No, she didn't. It's the camp. Pan's moving it."

"He's playing tricks with us." David said realising his game.

"The boy demon is clever" Thor said feeling somewhat quilty for giving the enemy a compliment.

"If Pan's camp keeps moving how are we ever gonna find Henry?" Emma asked

Steve thought about what Emma said. Pan is obviously thinking strategically planning to be one step ahead. The whole island is his after all. He probably has the entire island as his spies. Part of him wondered though since this was Peter Pan perhaps one more person could still not be an ally hopefully.

Meanwhile in Pan's base Henry was sleeping under a tree as someone cuckooed from behind revealing it to be Pan as he threw an apple towards Henry "Wake up. Catch."

Henry sat up as he dejectedly responded "I don't like apples."

"Who doesn't like apples?" Peter Pan asked somewhat confused.

"It's a family thing." Henry answered.

Peter Pan gave a smile "Well, don't worry." He then crouched down to the same eye level as Henry "They're not for eating. It's for a kind of game. A really fun game." He then aimed with a cross bow "I call it target practice."

Blonsky stepping out grabbed Henry as he tried to force him up "Play along kid".

"Emil!" Pan yelled to him prompting him to stop "Go check on the projects. Henry and I can play on our own."

Annoyed, Blonksy dropped Henry as he drudged off into another part of the base.

Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest at Dark Castle, Neal was looking for something in a wardrobe. He had been believed dead by the Storybrooke residents prior to this and was trying to find a way to get back to them.

Robin Hood and Mulan were watching him as the latter was confused by what he was doing "You found the crystal ball. What else are you looking for?"

"It showed me where Emma is, not how to get her." Neal answered.

"Um, not sure you can find a horse in there, mate." Robin Hood responded not sure what all this meant.

"I don't need a horse. I need a portal. A way to create a portal." Neal said as he continued to search.

"Why don't you calm down and tell me what the problem is? Perhaps I can assist." Robin Hood asked him.

"Henry is trapped in Neverland with Peter Pan who's hands-down the nastiest person I've ever met." Neal responded boiling the story down to the basics.

"I saw Emma in this ball, not Henry." Mulan said not sure how it'll help.

"Listen, I was in Neverland. Pan was looking for a boy. A specific boy. I know he had some picture of him on a scroll. He called him the truest believer." Neal answered revealing what he knew.

"And you believe that to be Henry?" Mulan asked

"It has to be. That's the only reason Emma would be in Neverland. Help me look. Lots of things make portals. Beans. Magic mirrors. Ruby slippers. Some kind of ashes." Neal said as suddenly they were startled by a noise as Little John and two Merry Men entered the room.

"What the hell was that?" Little John asked

"Stand down, Little John. We're fine." Robin said as from behind, a young boy regarded the proceeding with curiosity and approached Robin Hood as he scooped the boy up into his arms.

Neal gave a smile wondering if this was what it would have been like to hold Henry at that age "Who's this?"

"Merry Men come in all sizes. This is my son, Roland." Robin Hood answered.

"I know how to get to Neverland. I know how to get to Henry." Neal said getting an idea even if part of him disagreed with it.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Neverland everyone was continuing to weigh their options on what to do.

"So, this whole trek has been for nothing?" Emma asked now worried about how to solve this and find Henry.

"I told you walking was idiotic. If I can just use some magic, we can materialize in the camp and grab Henry." Regina said feeling they should just go.

"We don't know where the camp is. Have you even been listening?" Mary Margaret asked her feeling everything she heard had fallen on her deaf ears.

"Pan will have shields against magic, I fear. Such an attempt would end in your death, and more importantly, mine, which is why we're walking." Hook warned them.

"Well then, what's your idea? How are we going to find it?" Regina asked him.

"By using someone he trusts." Hook said revealing his plan.

"Who? Because I guess he certainly doesn't trust you." David said confused.

Hook seemed to notice Captain America was thinking. Perhaps he had the same idea "Ah. Captain. I see you're having a similar thought."

"Yeah. It's the only character I can think of in the story that can possibly help. So long as she isn't entirely loyal to Pan that is" Steve said hopeful they wouldn't be wrong.

"Correct. She's a fairy who lived here when I was about. She might still be on the island. She'd be an inside source, knows all about the camp, can get us in. She might even have some pixie dust left. Perhaps we could fly in." Hook responded.

"If I still had Mjolnir's power I wouldn't need this dust to fly" Thor said again hoping he could solve the problem soon.

Emma was somewhat confused by that comment about the dust "You mean fairy dust."

"No, pixie dust. It's stronger. Like nuclear fairy dust." David corrected.

Emma suddenly realised who they were talking about feeling kind of stupid for not realising when Steve mentioned it "Wait. A fairy? Tinker Bell?"

"Do you know her?" Hook asked her somewhat confused.

"Every kid in the world knows her." Emma responded

"That's a bad idea. Mark my words. This Tinker Bell is not going to save us." Regina said not liking this plan.

"I think we might be learning about another person she pissed off" Bruce whispered as Regina turned giving him a glare having heard him "I'm sorry"

In the Enchanted Forest's Past at the Evil Queen's Palace Regina was eating her supper. Magically, Rumplestiltskin suddenly appeared, sitting opposite to Regina at the far side of the table. "I thought you were dead."

Regina flinched slightly. "Go away."

"When you didn't show up for your lessons today, I assumed you went toes up. And yet, here you are." Rumplestiltskin said standing up, taking a closer look at the food on the table, giving a giggle. "Roast swan. That's amusing." Regina looked confused, as he made a dismissive gesture. "You'll get that later."

"I'm not sure about these lessons anymore. I don't want to have a future that looks like—" Regina began before he cut her fof.

"Like what?" Rumplestiltskin asked her.

"Like you." Regina answered.

"Feeling a little persecuted, are we, Your Majesty?" Rumplestiltskin asked her.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm the Queen, but practically a prisoner. With a husband whose heart is still with his dead wife and his insipid daughter. It's intolerable. Nothing to do and nowhere to go." Regina said giving a sigh as she stood up "I need freedom. I need options."

"Ah, can't be done. You see, this is how it is. You think you're the diner at the feast, tasting the offerings. A little love. A little darkness. What you don't realize is, you are the feast. And the darkness has tasted you." Rumplestiltskin responded.

Regina didn't like his tone as she ordered him to leave "You're vile. Leave my home."

"The darkness likes how you taste, dearie. It doesn't mind the bitter. And now that it started the meal it's gonna finish it. You can no more fly from your fate that can that—" Rumplestiltskin said as he gestured towards a roasted swan he noticed earlier standing on the table "—Swan. See you tomorrow. Don't be late. Oh, and bring that simmering rage. It's all you have."

He then proceeded to leave the room the way he came. Alone, Regina walked through her room and stopped to look down into the castle's courtyard. Regina forcefully slammed against the parapet "I just need- "

Suddenly, the parapet proceeded to break as Regina lost her balance. Screaming, she prorceeded to fall towards the ground. A cloud of green fairy dust suddenly appeared underneath Regina as her fall came to a halt, making her suspended in mid-air. "Put me down. What are you doing?"

"Giving you a second chance." The fairy answered using her wand as she lifted Regina up again.

"Who are you?" Regina asked her.

"I'm Tinker Bell." Tinker Bell she said introducing herself

Still in the Enchanted Forest's Past, Someone was riding past a tavern as Tinker Bell and Regina were now sharing a drink at a table.

"Snow White, that's her name? Even I think that's a bit precious and mind, mine is Tinker Bell." Tinker Bell said making sure she got the story straight.

"She's a monster. Totally indulgent and adored. She sort of ricochets through life telling people's secrets. She had my fiancé killed." Regina said bitterly.

Tinker Bell was shocked "No."

"The only way I can get through it is when she and the king are gone all the time." Regina said bemoaning her lief.

"You're glad your husband is gone?" Tinker Bell asked her

"It's not a marriage. It's a farce. I may be the queen—" Regina said as she leaned closer "—But alone in this palace, I feel like the queen of nothing."

"No wonder you jumped." Tinker Bell said now feeling sorry for her.

"I didn't jump. I fell." Regina corrected and somewhat annoyed by her assumption.

"Right," Tinker Bell said as she cleared her throat "You fell."

"I did. If I hadn't... well, here's to good reasons." Regina said as they clinked their cups

"You know, I've got an idea. I can help people find what they need, Regina." Tinker Bell said offering a proposal.

"And what do I need?" Regina asked her.

"You don't even know? That's so sad. Regina, love. You need love." Tinker Bell told her.

"You're gonna help me find another soul mate?" Regina asked her.

"It is possible to find love again. I've never seen pixie dust fail. It will find you your perfect match. If you let it, you'll find your happy ending." Tinker Bell said hopeful for her.

Regina however still wasn't convinced "My happy ending looks like Snow's head on a plate."

"No. Aren't you at least curious? What, if I can do what I say?" Tinker Bell asked her.

Regina was very much doubting this "Well, then, let's say that'll be real magic."

"I'm a fairy. You might wanna try believing in me." Tinker Bell responded.

* * *

Back in Neverland's Present day, the group were continuing on their journey. Sweating, Regina dabbed her forehead using a small cloth. As she stuffed it into her pocket, it fell to the ground without her notice as Regina walked on. Hidden in the bushes, Tinker Bell proceeded to come out briefly to pick up the cloth.

Bruce was somewhat surprised there seemed to be no change at all in the forest as they continued going through it "This jungle is dark and full of despair. It's like a permanent drought hit it."

"This forest is old and filled with darkness no doubt the result of Pan." Thor said not liking the feeling from it either.

"Indeed you're right. This forest was once brigther than many. This entire island was. But now it's nothing but a place of despair that Pan still tries to pretend is anything but" Hook responded knowing full well what has transpired.

Steve was in some ways reminded of the countries he toured during the war that had prisoners. When he got out of the ice he found it hadn't changed much. These were countries ravaged by war that never truly recovered. This island felt no different.

Catching up with the rest of the group, Regina approached Emma. "Emma. There is another way."

"Is there?" Emma asked her.

"Magic." Regina answered

"Didn't we just go through this?" Emma asked as if she didn't listen.

"I'm not talking about my magic. I'm talking about ours." Regina answered.

"I am not interested. One thing I've learned is, it always comes with a price." Emma said declining her offer.

"Sometimes not using it comes with a price to. I bet you and I combined are strong enough to overpower Pan." Regina said giving her an idea.

"What if we're not? I'm not taking a chance on that. We're talking about Henry's life." Emma said not wanting to risk the danger.

"I'm aware of that." Regina said considering Henry was her son too.

"Look, I know you don't like this plan. Let's just see it through. At least, we can see if we find... Tinker Bell." Emma said still surprised she was saying that.

"And you think it's the best plan because your boyfriend came up with it?" Regina asked her.

"My boyfriend? Hook? What's your problem?" Emma asked dodging the subject.

"She just lost Neal." Mary Margaret said stepping in

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Henry." Regina said as she turned over and looked at Steve who was walking alongside Thor as she walked up to Steve as Thor left them alone to go to another part of the group "You're a soldier. What do you think about this?"

"In war we were told to trust our leader. But sometimes that wasn't always what we did. Sometimes the best plans came not from ones that were strategically planned but ones that were risky" Steve said as he continued "I think this is risky. But it's all we can do. A stragetic attack wouldn't work if Pan has an idea we're coming."

"Let's hope you're right" Regina said as she wanted to know "So how many men did you command?"

"Probably over a dozen ma'am. When I first started not many of them were willing to follow Captain America in the jaws of death when I toured over the world. But when I rescued those men from HYDRA. I had nearly the entire unit on my side" Steve answered with fondness.

Regina allowed herself to smile "It's Regina. Just call me Regina. If I can call you Steve?"

"Okay then Regina" Steve said as he walked ahead, leaving Regina to walk by herself.

Back at Pan's camp, Pan was sousing an arrow into a bottle as Henry joined him confused by what he's making. "What's that?"

"Dreamshade. A nasty poison. I've heard a story about a man who once shot an apple off his son's head with an arrow." Pan said as he prepared the crossbow for shooting "Let's find out if this is possible."

"If you're shooting the apple, what's the poison for?" Henry asked confused

"A motivation not to miss." Pan answered as he playfully, aimed with the crossbow. "Felix! Get over here!"

Henry's voice cracked not liking where this was going "Is... is Felix good? Is his aim good?"

"Doesn't matter. You're the one doing the shooting." Pan responded.

"But I-I don't want to shoot." Henry answered feeling nervous.

The Lost Boys began chanting and againing him on "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot."

"You won't hit him. Trust yourself. Go on." Pan said as Felix placed an apple on his head. "It's exhilarating."

The Lost Boys continued to chant "Shoot. Shoot. Shoot."

Finally, Henry aimed at the apple as suddenly changed his target, loosing the arrow at Peter Pan. Peter Pan however caught the arrow in midair. "Told you it was exhilarating. Come on, I have something to show you."

Back in the forest the group was continuing on their way searching for Pan.

Hook suddenly stopped David in order to talk to him. "So you gonna tell her?"

"Tell her what?" David asked confused.

"I saw what happened to you, mate. Let me see." Hook said knowing he needed to talk to him about what happened.

Looking around, David lifted his shirt a little to reveal black veins spread all around the cut. "The arrow only nicked me."

"I'm sorry, mate." Hook said feeling sympathy.

"Do you know how long?" David asked him

"Days. Weeks at most. You won't see summer. It's a really bad break. You might want to tell her." Hook answered.

"No." David said not wanting to hurt Mary Margaret.

"Well, you have to." Hook said knowing he couldn't lie forever.

"He's right" Bruce said stepping out having heard the whole thing "I've been analysing what I can. It's unlike any poison I've encountered. It could take a long time working in the lab I share with someone back where I'm from in order to discover a counter measure. Now I understand why you've been so distant. I've been there. It's a lonely life that I don't exactly recommend unless you're a guy with issues like me."

David had an idea though "Maybe I don't."

"How's that?" Hook asked him

"Pixie dust. You believe in this Tinker Bell's power? In her pixie dust?" David asked him.

"Indeed, I do." Hook answered.

"Then let's get her and that dust." David said determined not to give up.

"Let's just hope Tinker Bell delivers" Bruce said as he thought about how strange this day was getting.

* * *

In the Enchanted Forest's Past, Regina and Tinker Bell were leaving the tavern.

Regina however was having doubts of the fairy's plan "You really think, this will make me happy?"

"I know it will." Tinker Bell said as the church bells rung "I'm late. I have to go. See you soon."

Spreading out her wings, Tinker Bell waved her wand and returned to her smaller form.

Regina looked up as Tinker Bell flew away still confused by what she was seeing "What..."

At the refuge of the fairies Tinker Bell entered as she carefully approached a green blossom. The blossom suddenly opened to reveal the Blue Fairy inside. "Good evening, Green."

"Hey Blue. You look amazing. Did you do something to your—" Tinker Bell tried to say

The Blue Fairy however interrupted her "You're late. You've already broken every rule in the book. Curfew. Dust discipline. You got big for no reason."

Tinker Bell tried to defend herself by explaining what she was doing "Listen. I have news. Amazing news. I was helping someone. A queen in the Enchanted Forest. Regina."

"Do you know who she is? Her mother was Cora. The one who ripped out hearts. Her teacher is the Dark One." The Blue Fairy warned her.

"So?" Tinker Bell asked confused.

"So consider yourself lucky you're still alive." The Blue Fairy said as she gave a sigh "Green, this is not a woman you can help. She is surrounded by darkness."

"Sounds to me like she's exactly someone who could use help. Maybe if you let me have some pixie dust." Tinker Bell said trying to persuade her.

"Not a chance. You fly away from this one, Green." The Blue Fairy said refusing her.

Tinker Bell however got defensive "My name isn't Green. It's Tinker Bell. And I can't believe you want me to ignore someone who needs help. It's not very fairy-like."

The Blue Fairy got angry not liking her tone "I would be the judge of what is fairy-like."

"But I-" Tinker Bell tried to say.

"No discussion. Until further notice you are to remain here and continue your training under my direct supervision. Understood?" The Blue Fairy instructed.

"Yes, Blue." Tinker Bell said as the Blue Fairy exited. After a moment, Tinker Bell snuck a look around, making sure no one could see her and flew off again.

Back in the Enchanted Forest's Present day at Dark Castle. Neal and Robin Hood were discussing Neal's plan.

Robin Hood was obviously worried for his son's safety "Are you out of your mind? He's four years old."

Neal knowing there was nothing to worry about tried to reassure him "The shadow won't touch him, I promise."

"How do you know that?" Robin Hood asked

"Because I've done that before. It was what took me to Neverland as a kid. All Roland has to do is summon it. That's it. I'll take it from there. I'll be the one going to Neverland. Not him." Neal reassured him.

Robin Hood was still worried "At best, my toddler is a bait. At worst something goes wrong and a demonic shadow carries him through a portal to the nastiest person you've ever met."

Neal however was still steadfast with going through it "Look, Robin. I have to get there."

Robin Hood sighed "I lost my wife a while back. For that, we almost didn't have Roland. She was so sick. Now, she's gone. He's all I have. I can't lose him."

"So you know how I feel. I need my boy. And Emma. They're all I have." Neal said trying to make him understand.

Robin Hood suddenly got angry "So, because I know what it is to value family, I should risk mine?"

"When she was sick, your wife, how did she live so that she could have your boy?" Neal asked him.

"You know how." Robin Hood said to him.

"My father. He saved her. And your son." Neal reminded him.

Robin Hood suddenly felt uneasy as he turned away "Ah. Right." He then stood to face Neal again "Once. He stands at the window. He calls out once. That doesn't take, that's it. No second chance."

"You've got to understand this is my second chance." Neal said to him.

Back in Neverland in the forest Emma walked up to Regina noticing she had run off "Hey."

Regina gave a dismissive shrug "Hey."

"You're falling behind. Hook thinks her place is right up ahead. Come on." Emma said urging her to move.

"Well, if she still lives there. You go waste your time searching, and I'll wait." Regina told her.

Emma gave a frown wanting answers "What did you do to her?"

Regina gave an offended look "What? Why would you assume I did something?"

"You've met her before, right? In the Enchanted Forest? What did you do? Kill her brother? Steal her halo?" Emma asked her.

"She's not an angel. Okay, we have a complicated history." Regina answered as honestly as she could.

"I knew it." Emma said feeling she figured it out.

"You don't need to know all the details. But if she sees me she won't help. And if she's the way in, well then, trust me, my staying out of her sight is probably best for Operation Henry." Regina told her.

"Operation Henry?" Emma asked confused.

"That's what I've been calling it in my head because-" Regina said before Emma cut her off.

"He'd call it that." Emma said with a smile.

"He'd have a better name. But, it's the best I can do." Regina said.

"Okay. We'll get her and I'll come get you." Emma said giving a promise.

"No, don't bother. It's better if we never see one another. And if you don't find her, keep going. Just get Henry. Don't worry about Tinker Bell." Regina said with a serious and warning tone.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Emma asked her.

Regina gave a sigh as she slightly shook her head "What I always do."

Emma walked away still confused by what had gone wrong in the past. Just how many people did she upset?

Regina was left by herself as she suddenly noticed Steve walking out "For a covert operative you're bad at not making yourself known."

"Well my costume wasn't exactly designed for those missions. But they've told me they're working on a change" Steve said as he continued "Look you don't need to stay out here alone. I'll stay."

"No Steve. You're the leader of your group and if she can maybe help you get home to your world it's best you meet with her. Chances are you'll make a better impression" Regina said honestly.

Steve however like Emma didn't want to give up "I'll put in a good word."

Steve then left as Regina slowly followed behind him wondering why she was doing this?

* * *

Back at the Enchanted Forest's Past at the Dark Palace Regina was sitting at her dresser writing a letter when Tinker Bell suddenly in. "Wanna fly?"

Regina felt true excitment for the first time in a long time "You've got it?"

"And then some. Let's get started. Helping you find your happiness, saving you that's what's gonna to save me." Tinker Bell informed her.

"This isn't your pixie dust, is it?" Regina asked her.

"Oh, when you think about it, does anyone really own pixie dust?" Tinker Bell asked her.

"The fairies are quite proprietary about it. They find out you stole it, they would..." Regina tried to warn her

"Don't worry about me. This is about you." Tinker Bell reassured her as she applied pixie dust to Regina. As a result, Regina suddenly began to glow greenish. "Come on." Using her wand she lifted Regina up and together they proceeded to fly out of the window. "Now, watch."

Tinker Bell then applied some pixie dust to the air. After a moment, a broad green trail formed leading somewhere distant.

"What's that?" Regina asked confused

"That's your happy ending. He's down there." Tinker Bell said as they both flew along the glowing trail.

Eventually Tinker Bell and Regina made it to their destination as they walked in an alleyway and stopped outside a bar.

"Inside here, lies the beginning of your happiness. All the pain in your past will be just that. The past." Tinker Bell said as she walked to a window.

"I just need a moment." Regina said trying to gather herself.

"You're nervous. I get it. But look!" Tinker Bell said as she noticed a man sitting inside with his back turned to them as she noticed that he was glows greenish, too." There he is."

Regina stepped in to take a look at him herself. The man raised his right arm so that a waitress can refill his cup. A lion tattoo could be seen on his right arm as Tinker Bell reassured her "The guy with the lion tattoo."

Regina however was doubtful "That's him?"

"Pixie dust doesn't lie. Come on, this is your chance of love and happiness. A fresh start. No baggage. You can let go off all the anger that weighs you down. Now, get him." Tinker Bell said egging her on.

Regina took a deep breath "Okay. Okay, I can do this. I can be happy."

"I know you can. Go." Tinker Bell said as she left her alone.

Regina hesitated a moment longer. Then she opened the door as the man with the lion tattoo rejoiced with a group of other men, sharing a drink with them. Regina watched the scene for a moment. Then, with overwhelming fear, she suddenly rushed out the door and fled the room.

Back in Neverland's Present day. Regina was now alone. Rustling could be heard as she stood up. "Let's get this over with, shall we?"

Tinker Bell suddenly emerged from the bushes. "A complicated history. That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it." She then looked at her and said "I tried to go find you when you took off in the air but I couldn't make it so I guess you find your own way back."

"You look terrible." Regina said looking at her slightly surprised by how she looked now as she then thought about the rest of her sentence "Wait a minute. What are you talking about?"

Tinker Bell however didn't believe her "You're trying to provoke me?"

"Come on and get me, Tinker Bell." Regina said actually now provoking her.

"You think you're so smart, but you're all gonna fail." Tinker Bell said as she blew poppy dust into Regina's face as Regina fell asleep.

Meanwhile the group arrived at Tinker Bell's hideout as Hook entered to check out the area. "No one's home. Come on up."

"I hope she doesn't mind breaking and entering" Bruce said walking up as Steve and Thor followed behind.

"Where would it be?" David said looking for fairy dust

"She won't leave dust just lying around, mate. It's not here, I promise. I'm sorry." Hook informed him

Emma entered as she observed the area "It's pretty bare. Reminds me of someplace. I thought a tree house would be more cheerful. Where I used to live. That's it."

"Because it's just a place to sleep." Mary Margaret said remembering her own past.

"What would you know about that?" Emma asked confused.

"I didn't always have a canopy bed in a palace. I had a place like this, too. Once." Mary Margaret answered.

"You did?" Emma asked surprised.

"A tree stump. When I was running from the Queen. Believe it or not, I understand this Tinker Bell. The true question is: Why does she have a ladder? Fairies have wings." Mary Margaret said confused.

"Perhaps she uses it when her wings tire?" Thor asked even if that was highly unlikely.

"Guys, I've found something. It's a handkerchief." David said picking it up.

"That's Regina's. How did it get here?" Mary Margaret asked confused.

Steve suddenly guilty for not realising she had fallen behind "Damn it"

"She's been tracking us, watching Regina." Emma realised.

"But, if she's been watching her—" Mary Margaret said before Hook cut her off.

"We're in the wrong place." Hook finished with realisation.

"Regina." David said his tone now worrying.

* * *

In a cave, Regina awakened with her wrists tied together.

"About time you woke up. I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time." Tinker Bell said her tone no longer as happy as it was when they met before.

"Look, you don't know why I'm here." Regina said trying to make her understand.

"Oh, I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your son." Tinker Bell informed her knowing what she knew.

"I take it by the restraints you're not helping." Regina guessed her prior scepticism seemingly proven to be correct.

"Hell, no. You're the last person I'd ever help after how you burned me." Tinker Bell said with anger "I'm still surprised about how you made it back. Your husband that you said you didn't love said you just showed up with no memory over what happened."

"Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life." Regina said as she thought about her next sentence "And what are you talking about? I never vanished."

Tinker Bell considered her words "You must have wiped out that part of your life. And threw away my own in the process."

"So, what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with I can tell it's not magic. Maybe poppies. But they're wearing off. And since you had to resort to that, it only means one thing." Regina said standing up "You don't have magic. But I do."

She then proceeded to use magic to break the rope. Tinker Bell approached Regina holding an arrow in her hands. "Yeah, I know. But even your magic can't stop this. Have you ever heard of dreamshade?"

"Yes." Regina answered.

"Good." Tinker Bell said satisfied.

Regina however was still confused by how the optimistic person she met in the past became like so angry "How the hell did you get like this?"

Tinker Bell could only give an honest and blunt answer "I met you."

Back in the Enchanted Forest's Past at the Dark Palace Regina was in bed as Tinker Bell visited her. "How did it go?"

Regina gave a shrugs "Eh, it was—"

"What happened? I don't understand, you're not glowing with new love. You should be glowing." Tinker Bell said confused.

Regina suddenly became annoyed "Because it didn't work. The pixie dust. It was wrong. I went in and met him and he was awful. He was just awful."

Tinker Bell was still perplexed "Are you sure you went to the right man?

"Yes, the one with the lion tattoo. That wasn't the problem." Regina lied.

"What was?" Tinker Bell asked

Regina gave a simple answer "You.

Tinker Bell was now even more confused "Me?"

"Yes, you. You're a terrible fairy." Regina informed her.

"You didn't go in, did you?" Tinker Bell asked feeling she was lying which she was.

"How dare you." Regina scoffed

"It's okay. You were afraid." Tinker Bell said understanding her emotions.

"I'm not afraid of anything. I can't believe I let you distract me." Regina said feeling stupid for letting her in.

"No. Don't do it. What you need is love." Tinker Bell tried to say

Regina shook her head however remaining steadfast "I had love and he's dead. And I suffered. What you've sent me to do wasn't going to change that. Goodbye."

"What about me? I stole for you and for nothing. I'm in big trouble." Tinker Bell warned knowing now she was in trouble.

"As I said you're a terrible fairy." Regina repeated.

Tinker Bell was heartbroken "I thought we were friends."

"I don't have friends. Fly away, moth. Don't let the doors catch your wings on the way out." Regina demanded before suddenly she began to glow again and float in the air "What is this? What did you do?"

"I don't understand. It somehow is still linger and either wants to take you back or somewhere else?" Tinker Bell asked confused.

"Well stop this right-" Regina tried to say before she was suddenly flung out of the window and flew through the air about to be carried to parts unknown

"Don't worry I'll get help" Tinker Bell said as she quickly flew off.

Back in Neverland's Present day Regina was confronting Tinker Bell "Okay, you wanna kill me? I can make it easier."

Regina suddenly ripped out her own heart.

Tinker Bell was surprised and confused "What do you-"

"You wanna kill me? Don't let the poison do it. You should do it. Go ahead. Crush it." Regina dared her.

"You think I won't take it?" Tinker Bell asked feeling she had gone slightly mad she was letting her do this.

Regina however was insistent "No, I'm counting on it. Show me who you are, Tinker Bell."

"Gladly." Tinker Bell declared after a moment's hesitation.

Back in the Enchanted Forest's Past Tinker Bell was leaving the Dark Palace heading home before the Blue Fairy stopped her "Stop. You stole that dust."

"I know. I thought I needed it to prove to you that I was a good fairy." Tinker Bell said trying to justify herself.

"You could have proven that by being a good fairy, by listening to me." The Blue Fairy reminded.

"I was following my instincts." Tinker Bell said knowing she had to be honest.

"Which are so far from being correct." The Blue Fairy said as she gave a sigh "This can't be forgiven."

Tinker Bell was still trying to persuade her "Wait. Wait. Everyone deserves a second chance. We always tell people that."

"But, Tinker Bell, this was your second chance." The Blue Fairy told her.

"Please. I promise. I'm so sorry." Tinker Bell said as she continued "She's gone somewhere and I don't know where. I tried to take her to find her true love and now it's taken her to I don't know where."

The Blue Fairy listened but felt it was best she couldn't intefere "The Queen is resourceful I'll admit. She'll find her own way back. And if she doesn't her kingdom will probably be looking for her. You betrayed my trust."

"I can regain it. Give me a chance." Tinker Bell begged.

"You can't. For one simple, tragic reason: I no longer believe in you." The Blue Fairy declared as Tinker Bell's wings disappeared leaving her to helplessly fall to the ground as the Blue Fairy flew off.

Back in Neverland's Present day Tinker Bell was squeezing Regina's heart. "Do you know what you've cost me?"

Tinker Bell turned around so that Regina was able to see her back as she gasped "Your wings."

Tinker Bell simply asked her "Why?"

"Why what? Why did I hand over my heart?" Regina asked her.

"No. Why did you lie? Because I've been over a million times and that spell worked. You never went in. It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soulmate? Was being happy such a terrible fate?" Tinker Bell asked her.

Regina had now realised she was right and she was better off to be honest with her "Yes. Yes, it was. You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn't. You said I can let go of the anger that was weighing me down and suddenly it felt like without it, I would just flood away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?"

"Happy." Tinker Bell said simply.

Regina shook her her head "Weak."

"And look, what good it did you. The strength you gained. Because I'm holding your heart in my hand and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash." Tinker Bell said as she wondered whether or not to end it.

Regina decided the only way she'd get out if this if she told her everything that had transpired since they last met "All right, you wanna a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope and you're holding the result." She then forced Tinker Bell to take a closer look at the heart, which was almost completely blackened "A small, hard, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are."

"You said I was a terrible fairy." Tinker Bell reminded her.

"Well then, prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger. Choose love and help me get my son back." Regina said giving her a choice.

Tinker Bell felt genuine sincerity from her again "You love your son?"

"Very much. With Henry, I've finally got something right. Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?" Regina asked her.

"It's too late for me." Tinker Bell declared knowing it was pointless.

"Only if you kill me." Regina told her.

Tinker Bell knowing she was right gave the hear back to Regina "I won't kill you. But I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late. He's been with him too long."

Suddenly she heard a noise as she saw Steve arrive "Regina"

"Steve" Regina said as Tinker Bell looked at her confused.

* * *

Back at Pan's camp, Pan was watching a group of Lost Boys as he then turned around to talk to Henry. "Look at the fun they are having. The thing with this place, Henry, is that no one tells you no. You can do as you want."

"Do they never hurt themselves?" Henry asked.

"All the time. Sometimes I had four boys with missing fingers. Cost of the game. They don't mind." Peter Pan answered.

Henry also wondered about the Abomination "What about that guy who you told to let me go?"

"He's overcome with a curse. That can transform him into an uncontrollable rage monster and in exchange for helping get rid of it I have him here to help me in matters out of Neverland" Peter Pan explained.

Henry still didn't wasn't sure as he told Pan "I don't belong here."

Peter Pan however wasn't going to let him go "Actually, you do. We've been waiting for you a very long time, Henry. Long before you were even born."

Henry was sceptical however "I don't believe that."

"You should. This place runs on imagination. On belief. But your world stopped believing. Magic is dying and you, Henry, need to save it." Peter Pan informed him of his destiny.

"In my world, you mean?" Henry asked confused.

"In every world. You need to bring it back. That's your destiny. To return the magic. To be the saviour." Peter Pan said trying to persuade him.

"My mum Emma is the saviour. Not me." Henry informed him.

"She broke some curse, yeah." Peter Pan said as Henry looked at him questioningly "Oh, I know more than you think. But what if breaking the curse wasn't the thing that made her the savior. What if having you was. Think about it. You both descend from the greatest of light and of dark. Believing that's a coincidence that the sprout of the Dark One met your mother? You were created for a reason and I can help you find it."

"So you're thinking I'm supposed to save magic." Henry said trying to understand what he was saying.

"I'm not thinking. I believe. Remember, I've said I've something to show you." Peter Pan reminded as he handed Henry a scroll "Here. I had this for a very long time. Long before you were even thought about. Take a look and you'll know why I'm so sure you're the hero magic has been waiting for."

Henry took the scroll. Without taking a look at it, he dropped it to the ground. "I don't believe you."

"You remind me of your father." Peter Pan said thinking back to the past.

Back at the Enchanted Forest at the Dark Castle Neal, Mulan and Robin Hood were prepare to summon Pan's shadow.

"I'll be right here next to the window. Robin, behind the table. Neal, you need to be there, under the sill. You'll come up right under the shadow." Mulan said giving everyone their instructions.

Robin Hood seemed to agree "That's a good plan."

"I know." Mulan said hoping it would work

Neal and Robin shifted a piece of furniture under the sill as Neal again wanted to thank him. "Hood. Man, thanks again."

"Thank me when your family is back together." Robin Hood said as Neal gave a shrugs "What?"

"I'm gonna save them. But back together - we'll see." Neal said not sure if he and Emma would get back together given this all happened so fast.

Robin Hood was confused "I thought you said you loved them."

"I do. But we shall see if I can win her back." Neal said referring to Emma.

"Why wouldn't you?" Mulan asked equally confused. She only had known Neal a short time but from what she saw he was noble and determined. Emma would be wrong to not at least give him a chance.

"Cause I screwed up the first time. Hopefully, I'll get another chance. When Emma told me that she loved me I waited way too long before I said I felt the same. I won't make that same mistake again." Neal said determined not to make anymore mistakes

"I'm sure she'll forgive you." Mulan said having a feeling Emma would.

"I hope so. I've learned that lesson the hard way. When you love someone you don't keep it in. You say it." Neal said as Mulan thought about his words.

The door opened as Little John entered the room holding Roland. "You ready?"

"I suppose. Come here, little man." Robin Hood said as he scooped Roland up, carefully letting him down to the floor. "Okay." Robin Hood then crouched down to be at eye level with his son. "Now, Daddy's gonna be right there" He indicated the table to Roland" Okay? It might be loud, but nothing's gonna hurt you. You understand?" Roland gave a nod "You remember what you have to say?"

"Yeah. I say—" Roland tried to say.

"No!" Robin yelled interruping him.

"No! No! Not yet!" Mulan instructed.

Neal also told him to stop "No! Wait, wait, wait."

"Not yet. Positions." Mulan instructed.

"Okay." Robin said as he hugged his son, crouching behind the table as Robin took a deep breath. "Okay, Roland. Say it."

"I believe." Roland said as nothing happened.

Neal was confused. Maybe if he says it again. Just once more.

Robin Hood however wasn't going to risk his son's safety anymore though as he walked over to him "No, I'm sorry, mate. That's it."

Suddenly, the window opened as Pan's shadow entered the room. Robin Hood quickly stepped in to take his son out of the shadow's reach as the shadow tried to seize Roland by the hand as he gave a scream. "No!"

"Hey!" Robin yelled trying to get him off

"I got him" Mulan said as she wielded her sword towards the shadow. As the shadow was now hurt, it retreated "Neal, go!"

Neal quickly leapt out of the window as he was able to grab hold of Pan's shadow.

Time passed as Robin Hood was watching his sleeping son as Mulan joined him. "Is he all right?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mulan. I owe you much. He doesn't have a scratch on him." Robin Hood said thanking her.

"I planned it that way." Mulan informed him.

Robin Hood was curious by another matter "So, what now for you? What will you do? If you'd cared to put your considerable skills to use there's a place for you among my Merry Man. You'd be the first woman. I hope that's not deterrent."

"I've been in that position before." Mulan informed him.

"Is that a yes?" Robin asked her.

Mulan thought about his offer. Still she remembered Neal's words "I'm honored. But, there's someone I need to talk to before it's too late."

Robin nodded as he understood "A loved one."

"We shall see." Mulan said still unsure about what would happen next.

In the Enchanted Forest, Aurora was working in the gardens of her palace. After a while, she became aware of Mulan standing there. "Mulan?" Mulan gave a smiles as Aurora approached her "How long have you been there? What are you doing?"

"I'm just gathering my courage." Mulan said as she walked over to Aurora.

"What's going on?" Aurora asked giving a smile "I'm so glad you're back."

"Is Phillip here?" Mulan asked her.

"No. Shall I go get him?" Aurora asked her.

Mulan knew he couldn't be here as she informed her of her feelings "No. That's unnecessary. It's you I wanna to talk to. You see, I—Why do you keep smiling at me?"

Aurora could tell when someone was positive "I can tell you're bursting with news but so am I."

"You are?" Mulan asked her confused.

"Phillip and I are expecting a baby." Aurora told her overcome with excitement.

Mulan took a moment before hesitantly smiling. "That's excellent news."

Aurora gave her a hug "It's like a dream coming true. Now, please, please tell me your news."

Knowing her feelings she held for Aurora wouldn't be returned she decided to take the other offer "I'm joining Robin Hood's band."

Aurora however was shocked "What? You're leaving us?"

"Yes. Afraid so. Good bye." Mulan said giving a nod as she then turned to leave as a saddened Aurora watched her go

* * *

Back in Neverland Tinker Bell was still surprised by the appearance of Captain America as Emma and the group arrived.

"Where's Regina?" Emma demanded.

"Who the hell are you?" Tinker Bell asked confused.

"A pissed off mother. Where is she?" Emma asked as she suddenly noticed her.

Regina signalled them to stand down "I'm fine."

"Do you mind removing those? You might stick me. But I'll take you down." Tinker Bell asked her

"It's okay. She's not gonna hurt us. Just stand down." Regina instructed.

Thor had Mjolnir raised still suspicious as Steve turned to him "Do what she says Thor."

"Is she going to help us?" Hook asked her.

Tinker Bell was surprised to see him again "Well, look who the queen dragged along. Hello Hook."

"Lady Bell." Hook said acknowledging her.

"She's not gonna help us." Regina informed them.

"Why not?" Emma asked confused.

"Tink, after all we've been through together" Hook said as he gave a shrug "A little assistance."

"She doesn't have any magic." Regina informed them.

David was now worried "No pixie dust?"

"Not even her wings." Regina said making clear the situation wasn't good.

"How?" Emma asked.

Tinker Bell knew full well why "I guess people just stopped believing in me. And if I wanted to helped you, he's too powerful."

"Yes. But he hasn't fought us." Thor said determined to fight back.

"Yes he has. I heard he sent his Lost Boys after a group on the island. I didn't think it would be you at first. Let alone an Asgardian would be among you. I've never had the pleasure of meeting one" Tinker Bell reminded them.

"The pleasure is mine" Thor said as he took her hand and kissed it "But you will be glad to know he hasn't fought us twice"

Mary Margaret however was still determined not to give up "But you know where Pan is?"

"Sure. But it won't do you a bit of good." Tinker Bell informed them.

"Let us be the judge of that. Does he trust you?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"Can you get us inside his compound?" Emma asked.

"It's a matter of life and death ma'am. For Henry and us. We are determined to get home" Steve said informing her of their situation.

Tinker Bell considered his words again sensing his true honesty "Maybe. Why should I help you?"

"Because I believe in you." Mary Margaret said not wanting to lose hope.

"Just get us inside, and we'll take care of things from there." Emma said informing her of their plan.

"And what's in it for me, other than a dead sentence from Pan when you're gone with your boy?" Tinker Bell asked

"You can come with us." Emma said to her.

"That's right. A home. That is what you want, isn't it?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"If it would help perhaps my mother can help you regain your magic if you came to Asgard? She is quite skilled with magic" Thor offered.

Feeling she had nothing else to lose at this point Tinker Bell agreed to their plan "Okay. Listen closely. Pan trusts me. He'll let me in. And maybe, just maybe, I'll leave a way open for you. But you've only got one shot, so you better have a good plan."

Emma was grateful. Things were looking up "Thank you. We will."

"Come with us to our camp. We'll figure it out." Mary Margaret said as the group left but David lingered a bit longer as Mary Margaret approached him "Hey. Are you all right? You look upset."

"Yeah." David said giving a sigh "I just want to get Henry back."

"We're on the way." Mary Margaret said now feeling happy things were looking better.

"How did you know that would work, offering her a home?" David asked her.

"It worked for me. When I was a bandit living alone, all I wanted was a home. And... the thing is I never found it till you came along. Even now, when I'm with you... I mean, that's all I need." Mary Margaret said fondly as David nodded "You sure you're okay?"

Despite this setback David was determined not to give up. He would find a way to be with her. He always did "I love you."

They then kised as Mary Margaret instructed him to come along "Come on. Last thing we need is to get lost in here."

At Pan's camp, Henry picked up the scroll Pan had given to him earlier and took a closer look at it. The scroll illustrated a detailed draft of Henry. A disturbing sound could be heard in the distance as he pondered what this meant.

Somewhere on the island Pan's shadow dropped Neal to the ground as Felix emerged from the bushes recognising him right away "Welcome home, Baelfire. Pan will be so happy to see you."

Back at the group's Emma, Hook, David, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Mary Margaret were sitting together by a fire. Hook handed Emma a coconut he'd opened as Emma took it. "Thanks"

Thor finished another coconut his fifth as Hook gave him a surprised look "You hold yourself pretty well mate. Can you hold your liquour though?"

Thor gave him a sly smile "My friend I would take that challenge. Name you're establishment."

"I'll let you know" Hook said as he and Thor clincked their coconuts.

"Sounds like it could be a fair fight" Bruce whispered to Steve.

"Maybe it's better I tell Hook I can't get drunk" Steve said not wanting to be dragged into this potentially.

"Yeah. But it would be funny to see him so confused though" Bruce said as he looked over at Mary Margaret and David. He wouldn't give up on them. He'd find a way to help David.

In the distance, Regina leaned against a tree as Tinker Bell walked over to Regina and sat down by her side. "Did you ever go back and find him, the man with the lion tattoo? When you came back?"

"No." Regina replied "And I never left after I threw you out."

Tinker Bell was ashamed "Unreal. Do you know how selfish that is?"

"It's a lot of things, but how is it selfish?" Regina asked her

"Because you didn't just ruin your life. You ruined his." Tinker Bell told her.

"Trust me he was better off without me" Regina said as she looked over at Steve sitting there by himself.

Tinker Bell seemed to notice as her tone changed to a more positive one "But it looks like you're moving on. He's not your true love. But he's quite a catch."

Regina was confused "What are you talking about?"

"You and Captain America" Tinker Bell said knowing she liked him "You've got an eye on him. Come don't deny it again."

"I don't have eyes for Steve" Regina tried to say.

"Oh it's Steve now." Tinker Bell said as she gave a sly smile and a nudge in the shoulder.

"Steve is just someone I consider an ally in my journey to get my son back. And in return I'm helping him and his colleagues return to their home" Regina informed her.

Tinker Bell was disappointed in her "Why do you continue to deny yourself true happiness."

"I'm only going to be truly happy when I see Henry again and when Pan's head is on a silver platter" Regina said determined not to lose focus.

"You're just going to keep the truth from him then?" Tinker Bell asked.

"As hard as this is for you to believe there is no romance in my future. For that man you tried to set me up with nor Steve and I. In this timeline or any other" Regina informed her.

Back at the Enchanted Forest, Robin Hood and his Merry Men were sitting by a fireplace. One Merry Man lead Mulan to the group as Robin Hood stood up to approach her, shaking her hand "Welcome."

His arm however was revealed to have a lion tattoo on it revealing he was Regina's supposed true love. Then, he and Mulan proceeded to sit down by the fire.

Back in the Past, Regina was flying through the air now far beyond the Enchanted Forest and her Dark Castle as she floated outside a bar as Regina grumbled "Great another one."

She could hear voices inside as she heard someone say "You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

She couldn't entirely make them out. One of them looked pretty big though. His hair seemed to be a fair colour. She floated near the door as she continued to listen in by the window "Hell no. The little guy who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I'm following him." That voice. It sounded familiar. "But you're keeping the outfit right?" She continued to listen "You know what? It's kind of growing on me."

Regina gave a smile. Part of her wondered what that outfit was? She then looked in closer as all the men in the bar had suddenly stopped to look over. At first she thought they were looking at her through the window but she then noticed they were actually looking at someone in a red dress. Regina felt a tiny bit of petty jealousy that all these men were looking at her but she seemed to pay them no attention at mind as she walked up to the two men whose faces she still couldn't get a clear look at.

"Captain" the lady said to the tall one.

"Agent Carter" the tall one replied.

"Ma'am" The other man she thought was familiar said trying to be polite.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try. Tomorrow morning." the woman named Agent Carter informed them.

"Sounds good." The tall man replied.

She heard a bit of silence before Agent Carter continued "I see your top squad is preparing for duty?"

"You don't like music?" The other man asked her.

"I do actually. I might even when this is all over go dancing" Agent Carter informed them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" The other man asked Regina having a feeling he was more flirtatous than his friend and not in a good way.

"The right partner" Agent Carter replied as she began to leave "0800, Captain."

"Yes, ma'm. I'll be there." The Captain replied.

"I'm invisible. I'm…I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream." The other man replied feeling rejected.

"Don't take it so hard. Maybe she's got a friend." The Captain said determined not to give up on him.

Suddenly the glow lifted her off her feet again as she was sent bursting through the door startling everyone in the bar. Embarrassed Regina tried to get up as the Captain helped her up and she looked into his eyes and at his face. It was Steve Rogers in the past of the 1940s. "Are you okay ma'am?"

Regina gave herself a moment to regain her composure "Yes I'm fine." She then looked at the other man now getting a proper look at him and was surprised by his face "Jefferson?"

The Jefferson lookalike who was actually Steve's friend Bucky Barnes gave his friend a confused look as he asked "Who the hell is Jefferson?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. And it was again long. I'm sort of debating whether to split these up. Part of me just wants them to be all one chapter because it is one episode. This is different to say a film if I'm reimagining that where there's obviously scenes split up. But I have to work with a lot not only scenes with the heroes but also the villains and scenes that take place away from them like other characters and their journeys and the flashbacks.**

 **I said last time I would try and cut down what I think I could cut like if a scene with another character not connected to the heroes didn't need to be there that could be taken up by stuff involving the main characters and crossover characters or stuff involving flashbacks if I felt I couldn't tie them in someway or create a story around it. I had thought about cutting the Neal and Robin Hood stuff but I realised I couldn't given it's tied to the Regina and Tinker Bell stuff and that flashback was necessary to this.**

 **So I decided to write around that by creating my own sort of flashback scenario. I looked into the timeline for the Enchanted Forest again and thankfully there's a gap around this point as Snow White grows up so this could be placed somewhere in the middle of all that. And since Regina has met Jefferson at this point in her past I was allowed to point out the similarities between him and Bucky. Won't be the last time it'll happen. In terms of how I'm writing the Avengers and their interactions with the OUAT characters I'm honestly so far not satisfied with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel.**

 **I've got Bruce trying to help cure David's poisoning while the Hulk obviously remains inside and Thor is still without some of his power. But I feel like I could do more? Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them. So far the only real dynamic I'm building is the romance between Steve and Regina. You will learn how they don't remember each other obviously. And honestly in terms of how the timeline works between the Enchanted Forest and the Real World and whether it would have been the 1940s by that point this technically isn't the Land Without Magic as I've said the Avengers' Earth is different to that one but is connected like all the other worlds and I will add revelations like this in the future as the characters realise they are more connected then they realise.**

 **But in terms of Regina's love life and Steve's I don't want to entirely forget their other love interests Robin Hood and Peggy Carter respectively. Peggy is my favourite live action female character and the romance between her and Steve I believe in. And I know there are many Regina and Robin Hood fans out there that would probably lynch me if I dismissed it just to add my own romance. I liked them together so I won't be forgetting about him. I'm going to try and make it work when I get to future stories with their romance coming to light without making it too love triangle heavy.**

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Nasty Habits

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this but I needed some time away and needed new found inspiration and I was doing some other things and on top of that I had some computer issues that affected me being able to get back to anything which I'm having again but this time I've found a way to work around them. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **In Present day Neverland**

Felix was escorting the prisoner Neal through the jungle as he couldn't help but reflect on their time together "Feels like just yesterday I welcomed you to Neverland the first time, Baelfire. Gotta say, hoped I'd never see you again."

"Then maybe Pan shouldn't have taken my son." Neal responded not having any of this.

"Maybe you should've left well enough alone." Felix taunted back.

"I'm gonna get him back." Neal said determined.

Felix felt amused by his sense of hope "You really believe that? You were a lost boy. You know Peter Pan's not be to trifled with. You know how long he's been searching for the heart of the truest believer. Do you really believe he'll just... give him up?"

"Maybe, if I ask nicely." Neal said sarcastically.

"You may have grown up, Baelfire, but it would appear you have grown up stupid." Felix said feeling he was lost.

"I have grown up. I don't know if I'm stupid or not, but I do know I know how to tie an overhand knot." Neal said as suddenly he managed to break free as Felix grunted and fell down. "I'm not a boy anymore, Felix. I sure as hell ain't lost."

 **In the Enchanted Forest, before the first curse at Rumpelstiltskin's hovel.**

"Bae. A present. Something to sharpen your coal with." Rumpelstiltskin said handing something to his son.

"Where did you get it?" Baelfire asked him

"Oh, from a man who no longer needed it." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

Baelfire however knew his father if he wanted something wouldn't get it through normal means "You mean taken from a man who couldn't pay you."

"Bae..." Rumpelstiltskin tried to reason

"Papa, I told you, I don't want any more gifts from the people you terrorize." Baelfire answered as he dropped it with a thud

"Then what do you want? Tell me, son. What would make you happy?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his son.

"Leaving this place. I'm tired of staying in this hovel all the time." Baelfire answered.

"Well, that's easy to fix. How about a castle, huh? I could build you a palace so magnificent its shadow would blanket the countryside." Rumpelstiltskin offered.

"That's not what I mean. I wanna go out, have friends, see the world beyond these four walls. Papa, why can't you just trust me to do that?" Baelfire asked him.

Rumpelstiltskin felt pity for his son but knew he couldn't risk his safety "I do trust you, Bae. It's... It's others that I can't. You see, I have many enemies beyond that door. And once you leave, any one of them could hurt you."

Baefire however suspected there was more to his words "You sure that's the only reason? Maybe what you're really worried about is if I leave, I might never come back."

"No, no. I... I... I'm worried about your safety. This is the best place for you. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." Rumpelstiltskin answered.

 **In Present day Neverland**

Rumpelstiltskin was putting on war paint. as "Belle" spoke to him again. "You always felt more comfortable behind a mask."

"You were the only one who could ever see past it, past the mask of the monster." Mr. Gold reminded her.

"Then why put it back on now?" 'Belle' asked him

"I need the monster, Belle. It's the only way I can save him. And that's what I've decided. I'm gonna save Henry." Mr. Gold answered.

"The prophecy states that Henry will be your undoing. To save him, you ensure your own death." 'Belle' pointed out.

"You don't think I can do it?" Mr. Gold asked her

"I think your intentions are good. But a lifetime of craven self-interest is a nasty habit that you've never been able to break." 'Belle' responded

Mr. Gold however was determined not to go down that road again "Things are different now."

'Belle' was now curious "How? What... what's different?"

"Because I have nothing to live for." Mr. Gold responded.

"What about me?" 'Belle; asked him

"You're not real. Just a vision." Mr. Gold pointed out.

'Belle' however tried to remind him "But I'm... I'm back in Storybrooke, waiting for you."

"You shouldn't be. When I said good-bye to you, Belle, we both know it was for good." Mr. Gold told her.

"Well, maybe I think you'll come back." 'Belle' responded.

Mr. Gold knew she wasn't real but she felt so life like "Even if I did, eventually you'd leave me because you can see me for what I really am. You think you see a good man, but in time, you'd see the monster. My son is dead. The only way I can redeem myself is by saving his son and giving my life."

 **In Present day Neverland, with the Avengers and the Storybrooke residents, the three Avengers and Tinkerbell.**

"This is where they're keeping Henry. Pan's compound. According to, uh..." Emma tried to say before she was interrupted.

"Tinker Bell." Tinkerbell cut in.

"Yes, I know. Still weird to say." Emma replied.

"Tink' is fine." Tinkerbell told her.

"Not sure that's any better. Anyway, she says that there are sentries positioned across the front, which is why we are gonna come in through the back entrance here. She's gonna talk her way in. Once she makes sure the coast is clear, then we are going to sneak on in." Emma said making their strategy.

"Pan probably won't want to be distracted for long though. We're going to have move fast" Steve added.

"You're right he won't You'll still have to deal with any lost boys once you're inside." Tinkerbell pointed out.

"I think we can handle a few children with pointy sticks." Regina sarcastically replied.

"It's not the sticks you need to worry about. It's the poison they're dipped in." Tinkerbell pointed out.

"Dreamshade. Hook warned us." Mary Margaret said remembering it well.

"Good. Because one nick, and you'll spend the last of..." Tinkerbell tried to say before she was cut off.

"Poison sticks equal death. We got it. Now when can we put this rescue mission into action?" David said cutting her off and trying to change the subject.

Bruce exchanged a look with Hook knowing David was trying to change the subject because it reminded him of his own fate but found the pirate was just drinking again.

"I'm ready to go, just as you tell me the exit plan. You do have an escape plan, don't you?" Tinkerbell asked them.

Emma's reply however was less than satisfactory "It's... it's more of a last-minute trip."

"If you don't have a way off this island, then none of this matters." Tinkerbell said realising her mistake in agreeing to this.

"We'll figure it out." Regina said feeling that was irrelevant for now.

"You'll figure it out? No one comes and goes from this place unless he allows it. This is a waste of time." Tinkerbell said dismissing them.

"Hey, when it comes to family, we always find a way." David replied not wanting to give up.

"There must be a way off this island that not even Pan knows of. As much as I hate to admit it my own brother was clever in finding ways out of Asgard not even Heimdall could see through. There is always a way" Thor pointed out

Tinkerbell however was still unsatisfied "You don't get it. Here. Let me show you something. You know what this is?"

Emma noticed she was holding a watch "Yeah, a watch."

"I got it from the people who brought your son here for Pan." Tinkerbell answered

"Greg and Tamara" Emma remembered.

"We ran into their bodies when we arrived here" Steve said

"I kind of did some clothes shopping" Bruce admitted guiltily still wearing Greg's clothes.

"I got it off the girl's body. Spent half the night cleaning the blood off it. And the other guy... Well, there wasn't enough left of him to find anything useful. He must have decomposed not long after you left" Tinkerbell said as she continued "This is what Pan does to people he employs. What do you think he's gonna do to you? I'm not sticking my neck on Pan's chopping block without a way off this island. When you figure that out, you know where I live."

"Where the hell is she going?" Mary Margaret asked

David wasn't going to let her leave lightly considering she was his only hope "I'll get her, bring her back."

"Don't. She's right. If there's one thing I've learned, you never break in somewhere unless you know the way out." Emma said seeing her point.

"And where'd you get that, in bail bondsperson school?" Regina asked her sarcastically.

"She did say she used to be a thief right?" Bruce pointed out remembering what Emma said about her past.

"You're right. Neal taught me that." Emma said remembering him.

"What about you, Hook? You got off this island before." David asked him.

"Yes, aboard my ship, which would require some form of magic to create a portal, which... I got from Pan in a deal I don't think he's ready to repeat." Hook pointed out.

"So no one's ever left the island without Pan's permission." Regina said weighing their options.

Steve noticed Hook was thinking of someone "Hook. Is there someone you know who got out?"

"One man. Her partner in crime Neal." Hook replied.

Emma was surprised at this revelation "How?"

"Maybe we can find out." Hook said thinking of an idea.

Thor suddenly walked away as Steve followed him wondering where he was going "Thor. I don't think it's a good idea to split up"

"They've mentioned someone else was on this island still missing named Mr. Gold" Thor said with the group having filled them in on Gold's role earlier "They mentioned he is a sorcerer perhaps he has found a way off this island"

Steve thought about his idea. It seemed risky given it could be possible if Thor doesn't find him then he could risk being captured "Okay. Just watch yourself. Without the full extent of your powers it's more likely Pan's minions have a chance of getting the drop on you"

Thor gave his friend a smile "My friend Pan's minions are quick. But fortunately I am mighty"

Thor then walked off away from the group into the woods.

Regina seemed to notice as she gave an annoyed response "Where is long hair going?"

Steve felt guilty for lying to them but felt it was best for now "He had to step out. He'll catch up."

* * *

 **In the forest of Neverland**

Lost boys were speaking indistinctly in distance as the foliage rustled

"Stop by order of Pan!" A Lost Boy cried before being flung aside by Mr. Gold

"I don't take orders." Mr. Gold replied threateningly

Gold picked up a spear as he heard rustling and turned to attack but saw Neal running in front of him "Bae? You're not real. You're dead."

"What? Of course I'm real. What the hell's going on?!" Neal asked him confused what was happening.

"You're a vision, just like Belle." Mr. Gold replied as he tried to deny what he was seeing"

"No. No, hey. Listen to me. It's me. I was shot. Okay? But I survived" Neal tried to say as he pointed to his fixed wound "See? I'm alive."

Mr. Gold however wasn't convinced "My son is dead! You're just here to remind me of my failure!"

"That's not why I'm here." Neal tried to tell him.

"My weakness." Mr. Gold said pointing the spear at him threateningly.

"Put the spear down." Neal said trying to calm him.

"You're here to question my resolve. But you won't succeed. I will sacrifice my life for Henry. And nothing will stand in my way!" Mr. Gold yelled.

Neal knew there was only one way he'd calm down now "Please, papa."

Mr. Gold's tone then began to change "Bae? Is that really you?"

"Yeah." Neal replied

Mr. Gold dropped the spear and proceeded to hug his son "I thought I'd lost you forever."

 **In the Enchanted Forest, before the first curse at Rumpelstiltskin's hovel.**

Rumpelstiltskin was entering the room "I was thinking... Only a king should live in a castle. So why don't you try this on for size?" He then suddenly noticed his son was missing "Bae?"

 **In the Enchanted Forest, before the first curse at the village of Hamelin.**

A man was listening to a woman as he tried to reassure her "All right, now listen. We'll start organizing search parties right away."

"You think you can hide him from me?" Rumpelstiltskin asked arriving and frightening the woman away "Where is he? Where's my son?!"

"He's not here, Dark One. I swear!" The man answered pleading for his life

Rumpelstiltskin however wasn't convinced "Don't lie to me! Magic has led me to this rathole of a town! His trail ends here, in Hamelin. I know you're hiding him from me."

"No. No, we're not. Many of our children went missing last night, lured from their beds by some unholy music." The man explained

"What kind of music?" Rumpelstiltskin asked him

"From the Piper. Only the children could hear it. Some of them tried telling their parents, but no one believed them. They were sent back to bed. And this morning, they were gone." The man answered

"And who was playing it?" Rumpelstiltskin asked again demanding a full answer.

"No one saw his face. O... only a figure hidden by a pied cloak of multicolour patches, leading the children from their homes and into the forest. Don't you see? It... It has to be the same man that has taken your son." The man answered truthfully not wanting to be punished.

"Then whoever this Pied Piper is, he's about to play his late note." Rumpelstiltskin said threateningly determined to kill whoever would dare hurt his son.

Rumpelstiltskin walked off in search of the Piper as he suddenly sensed something. He began to sense an unfamiliar magic different to the trail that led him here. Thinking it could be a possible lead to somewhere he followed it into an alleyway as he saw a young boy running. The boy then proceeded to trip as Rumpelstiltskin pulled the boy over to meet him "Who are you?! Where is the Piper?"

The boy who wore green and had jet black hair answered "I am Loki of Asgard. And I can take you to him."

 **In the forest of Present day Neverland.**

"How is it possible?" Mr. Gold asked his son.

"It's kind of a long story. Let's just say that the debt Robin Hood owes you has been paid." Neal answered.

Mr. Gold was surprised by this information "You were back in our land?"

"Yeah, but I made it here. The only thing that matters now is that I help Emma save Henry. Where is she?" Neal asked him.

"I left her and the rest of them aboard Hook's ship. As noble as their intentions may be, they don't have the stomach to do what needs to be done." Mr. Gold answered.

"Like what you did to these boys? They're not, uh..." Neal tried to argue.

Mr. Gold however cut him off preventing him from finishing the thought he was thinking "No, they're just sleeping. For now."

"Let's leave it that way, okay?" Neal asked him.

"You don't have the stomach either." Mr. Gold said disappointed in his son.

"I'll do what needs to be done. But killing lost boys? We don't have to do that." Neal said not wanting to hurt them.

Mr. Gold wasn't convinced that was the only way "We shall see."

Suddenly they heard rustling as Gold was about to pick up the spear again but dropped it as soon as he saw who arrived.

"Which one of you is the one named Gold?" Thor asked them.

"Thor Odinson of Asgard" Mr. Gold said with fondness "How long has it been?"

"Wait Thor as in Norse mythology?" Neal asked making sure he heard that right

"So I am told that's how it was on Midgard. But I do not believe we have met old man?" Thor asked confused.

Mr. Gold suddenly had a thought "The Allfather must have made you forget about me. For teaching Loki too much"

"You know my brother and my father?" Thor asked more confused then ever "Before now I believed I was the only Asgardian to have to set foot in this realm. I had not heard of it or Storybrooke before until my friends and I came here"

"Your friends?" Neal asked him.

"Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner. We are members of the Avengers. We met up with Emma Swann, Captain Hook, Regina the Evil Queen and Prince David and Snow White or Mary Margaret as she is also named. We are trying to find Pan and save Emma and Regina's son Henry but we need to find a means to escape this island. Do you know how to get off?" Thor asked Gold.

Neal however interjected "Is Emma okay?"

"She is fine" Thor answered as he looked at him "Who are you?"

"I'm Neal. I guess she mentioned me?" Neal asked him.

"Yes. But she believes you to be dead" Thor replied confused

"Well I'm not and now I need to get back to her" Neal said determined not to leave his son behind.

"As much as I think this conversation could be interesting. We are wasting time. No Odinson. I do not know how to leave this island" Mr. Gold interjected changing the subject

Neal guessed he was up to something as usual "So I take it you have a plan? The whole 'sacrifice your life' thing was just you being dramatic."

"Well, it's the only way. Pan's too powerful. You can only beat him if you're willing to die, which I am." Mr. Gold replied.

"There must be something else. I will not allow Pan the satisfactory in causing any possible further bloodshed" Thor said determined to find another option.

Mr. Gold chuckled at Thor's persistence "You're still a naïve little boy thirsty for adventure aren't you?"

Neal however got an idea "What if I told you there was another way?"

* * *

 **In Present day Neverland at a river area.**

"So what exactly is your plan?" Mr. Gold asked him.

"You know how if you hold a shell up to your ear you can hear the ocean? Certain shells, the ocean can hear you." Neal said as he played a conch

"Why would we need the ocean to hear us?" Mr. Gold asked as the note continued

"I agree with the sorcerer. I am uncertain as to how this will help us" Thor said now being suspicious of Gold.

Suddenly the ocean began to rustle as Gold was now worried and confused as to his son's motivations "What have you done?"

"Give me the spear." Neal said as Gold handed it to him as he then fought with a giant squid that emerged from the ocean.

Thor raised Mjolnir ready to tangle with this beast "I may not be able to call my power but Mjolnir still has it's mighty throw"

Neal continued to tangle with the squid as he managed to stab it but it still moved and tried to attack him before suddenly it was struck in the head by Mjolnir, killing it as the hammer then returned to Thor's hand. "Nice swing."

Mr. Gold walked over to it's corpse "A squid?"

"That's right. I believe you know how to extract ink from one of these bad boys." Neal said knowing he was capable of doing so.

"Squid ink. So this is your plan?" Mr. Gold asked him feeling this wouldn't work.

"It can immobilize the most magical of creatures. At least for a little while... even Pan." Neal said knowing if they did this they would need to act fast.

"That would have been useful in my battles with Loki" Thor said aloud remembering how Loki proved to be a formidable opponent twice in their battle in Asgard and on top of Stark Tower.

"I have some experience with it." Mr. Gold replied.

"Can you get it out?" Neal asked him.

"Indeed. But how do you plan on getting close enough to use it?" Mr. Gold asked him.

"I don't need to get close. All I need is one clean shot to get Henry back." Neal replied.

"Well, leave that to me." Mr. Gold said still adamant of rescuing Henry on his own.

"Well let us not waste time then" Thor said as he walked over and began to drag the squid to shore.

 **In Present day Neverland at an unspecified area.**

"What is this supposed to be?" Regina asked confused by what she was seeing.

"Looks like he was practicing to be Tarzan" Bruce surmised as everyone but Emma and Steve gave a confused look "What he's not in the storybook?"

"So... what, Neal swung out of Neverland on a vine?" Emma asked not convinced this was it.

"Well, if someone would be kind enough to lend me a hand..." Hook said as he flirtatiously turned to Emma "What do you say, saviour?"

"I'll do it." David offered

Hook then proceeded to lower his voice "You don't look so hot, mate."

"It's a hundred degrees in this damn jungle. And I'm plenty hot." David replied.

Stones scraped as the entrance was made clear "Ladies first." Hook said before returning to David "How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade? Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?"

"What do you care?" David asked him

"Why don't you?" Hook asked back.

"What is the good in telling them when there is nothing I can do to stop the poison, when there is no hope?" David asked not wanting his family to feel upset given then they had enough already to deal with.

"Well, if there's one thing I've gleaned from you hero types, it's that there's always hope." Hook replied feeling he was rubbing off on him.

David was convinced he was hiding something "Is there something you're not telling me, mate?"

"Alas, hope and reality are most often worlds apart. I told you the truth. You'll never make it off this island alive." Hook replied

"Well... Then this is between us. The only thing they need to worry about saving is Henry." David said as he noticed Bruce was still there.

"You forget I know about this too?" Bruce asked them "Look I don't know much about magic. But if I can find a way to help I will."

Emma suddenly called out to them to come inside "Hook! What is this place? What are we doing here?"

Hook then proceeded to light a flint as they noticed markings on the wall.

"Neal. This is where he lived." Emma realised.

"Aye." Hook said as he set down the flint "Baelfire spent some time in Neverland as a boy. This was his home."

"So you think he may have left a clue as to how he escaped from here?" Mary Margaret asked

Hook was uncertain in his response "Well, let's hope so, or we'll be lost just like he was."

"We'll have to search around" Steve said "Look for anything that is like a map"

 **In the Enchanted Forest, before the first curse. Rumpelstiltskin and Loki were moving through the village.**

"So how is it you came to this village?" Rumpelstiltskin asked the young boy.

Loki felt a little guilty as he gave his reply "Thor and I had one of our usual fights. But this time I got so upset I felt the need to run. Then he came to me and offered me to run. When he brought me here and I saw what he was doing I felt it went beyond even the mischief I would play on my brother. He just wanted me for my magic"

Rumpelstiltskin's ears perked at this "Well let's hope you're a skilled young lad."

Suddenly they began to hear the pipe in distance playing a melody and the sounds of boys whooping and laughing with drums playing tribal beat

"Come on!" Loki called as Rumpelstiltskin followed him.

"Bae! Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin called searching for his son.

Whooping continued as the pipe continued to play.

"Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin called as he found the Piper and turned him around "Where is my son, Piper?"

The Piper however was revealed to be Pan "Is that what they're calling me? We both know who I really am. Been a long time, laddie. Glad you could make the show."

Rumpelstiltskin stepped back a little shocked as Loki stepped up beside him

"You surprised to see me, Rumple? I don't blame you. I'm a little surprised myself. Look who's all grown up and become The Dark One! Good for you." Pan complimented as he turned to Loki "And I see you brought my little runaway back to me"

"I belong to no one" Loki said dismissing him.

"What are you doing here?" Rumpelstiltskin asked him.

"It's lonely in Neverland. The only friends I have are the children who visit in their dreams. But they can't stay. The boys I take back with me will." Pan answered.

"You're here for my son and this boy" Rumpelstiltskin said looking at Loki

"I am." Pan said as he looked at Loki "You know he's the God of mischief?"

Rumpelstiltskin however was determined not to see him win "It's gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son."

"The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it... boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost. I guess that's why you can hear it, Rumple. Isn't it?" Pan asked him as he turned to Loki "And you Loki. You feel deep down your jealous of Thor and feel unloved by your father despite his claims of loving you. It's why you ran wasn't it?"

Loki angrily tried to use magic to fight back but the controlled boys managed to grab hold of him and stop him.

"Don't pretend to know me. You don't. Not anymore." Rumpelstiltskin said trying to ignore his words.

"Oh, I think I do. Beneath all that power, you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy. Hey, I like the sound of that. That's what I'll call my new group of friends. The lost boys. It has a nice ring, don't you think?" Pan asked him.

"You can call them whatever you like. Baelfire will not be part of it nor will this boy" Rumpelstiltskin said determined to stop him.

Pan was surprised by his persistence and his protection of Loki "You seem to care an awful lot about this boy you just met? Without realising what he could be or what he truly is? But your son he's already a part of it. The question is, what are you willing to do to get him back?"

"I'm gonna make you regret ever asking that question." Rumpelstiltskin threatened

"Oh, I understand you're upset. Most parents' worst fear is that their child will be taken away from them. But that's not yours, is it, Rumple? No. You're not afraid Baelfire will be taken from you. You're afraid he'll leave. After all, being abandoned is what you're good at, isn't it? Everyone you've ever known has left, haven't they? Like Bae's mother Milah. Not to mention your own father. Why should Baelfire be any different?" Pan asked him

Rumpelstiltskin knew he was playing him "You're wrong."

"Am I? Well, let's find out, shall we? You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you. If he wants to stay, I'll leave and never return. Deal?" Pan offered him.

"I don't have to make any deals with you." Rumpelstiltskin said declining his offer.

"But why wouldn't you, if you're so sure he'll stay?" Pan asked him sensing he was uncertain.

 **In Present day Neverland, at Pan's hideout.**

The Lost boys whooping, drums playing tribal beat as Pan approached Henry "You don't want to join in the celebration, Henry?"

"Nothing to celebrate." Henry replied glumly

"Nothing to celebrate?" Pan asked giving a chuckle "Henry, this whole party is to celebrate you."

"Me? Why?" Henry asked confused.

"Because you've come to save magic, of course. And I, for one, can't think of a reason more deserving of celebration than that. Just look at them." Pan told him.

"I'm not like them. Or you." Henry said feeling he didn't belong.

"Sure you are. You're still a boy. Maybe a song will get you on your feet." Pan said as he blew air in the pipe.

Henry however remained unaffected "Sorry. I... I don't hear anything."

"Interesting. You see, this pipe's enchanted, Henry. It can only be heard by certain children." Pan explained.

"Like who?" Henry asked

"You'll find out soon enough, I promise." Pan replied as Felix arrived. He noticed something wrong "What? I know that look. What happened?"

"Baelfire. I'm afraid he got away." Felix answered.

"Well, then why didn't you get him back?" Pan asked him.

"I tried. I followed his trail and found two of our sentries knocked out... By a sleeping spell." Felix explained.

Pan knew instantly what was going on "The Dark One. So father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be coming for the boy. We should move him somewhere safe." Felix said feeling they should change their strategy.

"He's right. I'll take care of them if you'll let me" Blonsky said stepping up.

"Now, now, Felix. Mr. Blonsky. Where's your sense of adventure? We can't end the party when the real fun is about to begin." Pan said preparing and wanting them to make their move.

 **In Present day Neverland at Baelfire's old hideout.**

"Anything important?" Hook asked as everyone searched around.

"I can't tell yet. I didn't know he liked drawing." Emma said surprised as she looked at them.

"He got it from his mother." Hook answered remembering Milah.

"He didn't draw something that feels like it could be a symbol to analyse" Bruce said looking at the walls.

"I'm hoping Neal left something useful in the details of one of these. Maybe a map like you suggested Steve? Some kind of clue." Emma said as she asked "Hand me that candle. "What about you? Any luck?"

Hook's answer was less than satisfactory "No potted bean plant or swirling vortex under the rug, if that's what you mean. There may be no rug at all. There are other drawings on the far wall, but as far as I can tell, that's all they are. Probably just a way to pass the time and keep occupied."

"You knew him pretty well, didn't you?" Emma asked him.

Hook remembered their time together fondly "We spent some time together."

Steve picked up some items but felt they couldn't tell anything other than he also liked to make things. Whoever Neal or Baelfire was he seemed good with his hands that he can make these things even with little resources. Part of him though thought about Thor and where he went? He was starting to suspect the worst had happened.

Regina walked over to him and seemed to be suspecting as much "You're wondering where long hair wandered off too huh? Starting to think he's ditched us."

"Thor didn't leave without good reason Regina. I can promise you that" Steve said trying to reassure her.

Regina seemed to understand his answer "I believe you"

Hook walked over to Emma "You all right there, Swan?"

"I'm fine. Looks like you're right. They're just a bunch of pictures." Emma said as she suddenly noticed something "What's all this?"

"Uh, just some cups and bowls he fashioned from things he found here." Mary Margaret replied.

"Don't know how great a cup this coconut could make. It's filled with holes." David said feeling it would be useless.

"Uh, maybe it's a tiny colander." Mary Margaret surmised.

"Yes, because preteen Baelfire probably made lots of pasta." Regina sarcastically quipped.

"Yeah she's got a point because if that was the case I'd questioning more our inability to find better food if it was available" Bruce added.

Emma noticed something else "Hold on. Hook, snuff out that torch."

Everyone looked close at something which seemed to be another drawing.

Regina however was unimpressed "Am I supposed to be impressed that he made a night-light?"

"Look up." Emma said as everyone did so.

"Stars." Mary Margaret said gazing.

"It's a map." Hook realised.

"To where?" David asked

"Home." Emma said fondly.

"Bruce can you examine it?" Steve asked him.

"I can try. I'm not exactly used to crude drawings like this" Bruce said as he looked up.

* * *

 **In Present day Neverland at Pan's camp.**

The Lost boys were yipping and grunting as the wind suddenly blew

"We have a guest! No doubt someone who knows how much I like guessing games. Who could it be? I guess..." Pan playfully said as the fire whooshed and Gold appeared "The Dark One. Come to save Henry, have you, laddie? How exciting. The Dark One ready to sacrifice his life for his family. Speaking of family... You can come out now, Baelfire."

Neal then emerged as he approached his old enemy "Name's Neal now."

"New name, but the same old tricks. It's heartwarming to see father and son working together, especially after you abandoned him, Rumpel. This is a real family reunion." Pan said before suddenly being struck in the face by Mjolnir and sent hurling to the ground.

Blonsky and the Lost Boys prepared to attack before Pan got to his feet rubbing his cheek as he held up his hand to signify them to stop "I felt that one God of Thunder. Here for another bout?"

"I am here to stop you accursed demon" Thor threatened

"And how can you do that without the full extent of your power?" Pan asked him "By the way how's your brother? Hasn't got into too much mischief has he?"

Thor was surprised he knew Loki "What do you know of my brother?!"

"I sensed he had the potential to be a bad boy for everyone else but a good Lost Boy. Pity the Dark One decided to wreck that" Pan said referring to Gold

Mr. Gold however ignored his taunts as he turned to his son "What are you waiting for?"

"I got this" Neal said as he fired the arrow which struck Pan.

"Clever. But we've been through this before, Baelfire. Have you remembered nothing?" Pan asked him.

"I remember plenty." Neal said as the arrow clattered "That's why I didn't coat the tip"

"Grab Henry." Mr. Gold ordered as Neal did so

"Well, how about that? I'm impressed. But are you sure you're really saving him, Bae?" Pan asked him curiously.

"What could be worse than leaving him here with you?" Neal asked in return.

"Why don't you ask your father? Sometimes the people we should fear the most are the ones closest to us." Pan said knowing that full well.

Neal suddenly began to question things "W... what's he talking about?"

"Don't listen to him." Mr. Gold said trying to persuade him to ignore Pan.

Thor seemed suspicious as well "What is the demon speaking of sorcerer?"

Pan gave mock response of surprise "You mean you haven't told him?"

"Told me what?" Neal asked confused as to what was going on.

"Why, about the prophecy, of course." Pan replied.

"What prophecy? What's he mean?" Neal asked Gold.

"The prophecy that says you've been tricked. Your father isn't here to rescue your son. He's here to murder him." Pan answered.

Gold wouldn't allow him to reveal further as he made himself, Neal, Henry and Thor vanish.

 **In Present day Neverland, in the forest.**

"What the hell was he talking about?" Neal asked demanding an answer as to what Pan was talking about.

"Oh, don't mind him." Mr. Gold said trying to dismiss his words.

"He said you were gonna murder Henry!" Neal yelled in anger.

Thor suddenly grabbed Gold by the throat and held him up "Tell us the truth or so help the mighty All Father I'll send you to Hel"

"You're grip is more tighter than before" Gold replied struggling as Thor let him down reluctantly "He plays games. Mind games. The important thing is we got the boy and we got away."

"Where are we?" Neal asked him.

"The other side of the island. We're safe here for the time being." Mr. Gold answered.

Neal turned to Henry as he tried to wake him up "Hey. Hey, Henry. It's me. Hey, it's your dad."

"No, he... he can't hear you." Mr. Gold said knowing he his efforts would be futile.

"Then wake him up." Neal demanded.

"Pulling him out of the spell could be dangerous. He'll wake naturally in a few hours. He'll be fine." Mr. Gold reassured him.

"He better be" Thor said as he remembered his promise "I promised he would return safely to his mothers"

"All right. Then you can explain to me what the hell Pan meant. This prophecy that he's talking about, why would he say that you'd kill Henry?" Neal asked demanding an answer.

Mr. Gold again tried to dodge the circumstances "Oh, I don't know, to create a wedge between us."

"That's not a denial." Neal said with a sigh as he continued "No, this has to do with what happened when I found you. You thought I was a hallucination. You said that you had to do the right thing and save Henry! What did that really mean?"

Mr. Gold tried to look at his son honestly like he did when he was a boy "Baelfire…"

"It's Neal! Now stop dodging and tell me what's going on!" Neal demanded again.

"Last warning" Thor said raising Mjolnir at him. Even if he couldn't use the thunder he'd still smash the Dark One's face like he almost did Pan's.

Mr. Gold knowing he couldn't lie anymore began to explain the truth "There was a seer, and she told me of a prophecy... that boy would help reunite me with you. And that boy... Would be my undoing."

"Henry." Neal realised

"I didn't know it was gonna be my own grandson, till I found you in New York and discovered you were his father." Mr. Gold answered.

"You were planning on getting rid of him, whoever he was, weren't you? To try and cheat fate? To get around the prophecy? You cold-blooded son of a bitch. You were gonna kill him." Neal said angrily.

"Yes." Mr. Gold replied honestly.

Thor proceeded to smack his face with Mjolnir, knocking Gold to the ground as he quickly got up.

"Accursed villain" Thor said as he put his weapon down "You care only for yourself and to assert your own power. I'm starting to understand why you were interested in my brother. So you can pass your knowledge to him."

Neal shielded Henry as he demanded his father to stay away "Get back. You stay away from him!"

Mr. Gold tried to reason with his son as he always often did when he was young but this time he meant it "That was then. Things have changed. I... I didn't come here to Neverland to hurt Henry. I came here to save him."

Neal however wasn't convinced "After what you just told me, I'm supposed to believe you?!"

Mr. Gold understood why he was angry "I won't lie to you, Bae. Self-preservation has been a nasty habit I've had my whole life, but I came here to break it, to do the right thing and to save your son. Even if that meant sacrificing my own life. You have to trust me."

Neal gave a sad whisper of "How can I?"

 **In the Enchanted Forest, before the first curse at Pan's hideout**

Drums playing and boys were whooping as Pan and Rumpelstiltskin approached a masked boy with Loki behind them.

"You don't even recognize him, do you, Rumpel?" Pan asked him.

"Well, how could I when he's wearing a mask?" Rumpelstiltskin asked feeling this wasn't fair

"Well, he might be wearing a mask, but that's not the reason. Look at him... Playing with other boys, out in the world. He's happy, Rumpel. That's why you don't recognize him." Pan said observing the scene "You can still join us Loki"

Loki declined his offer "No."

Utilising his magic he quickly immobilised the other boys and Pan allowing Rumpelstiltskin to get to his son

"Bae. Baelfire. Are you all right?" Rumpelstiltskin asked his son

"I'm fine. Why are you here?" Baelfire asked him.

"I know you think I don't care about you, son, but I do. And I'm here to prove it." Rumpelstiltskin said determined to not let him go.

"How?" Baelfire asked

"Go ahead, Rumple." Pan said knowing what he had to do.

Suddenly instead Rumpelstiltskin grabbed hold of Baelfire as Loki froze Pan in place with his magic.

"Papa! What are you doing?!" Baelfire yelled

"I'm protecting you." Rumpelstiltskin said as he made himself, Baelfire and Loki disappear.

"You're gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!" Pan said slightly angry and vowing revenge.

* * *

 **In the Enchanted forest before the First Curse at Rumpelstiltskin's hovel.**

Baelfire moved away from his father "Don't touch me! Get away!"

"It's all right now, Bae. You're safe." Rumpelstiltskin said reassuring his son.

"Safe? I was never in danger. The Piper was my friend!" Baelfire said confused and angry he'd take him away like that.

"He may have wanted you to think that. But you have to believe me. He would've hurt you and Loki." Rumpelstiltskin said as the young God of Mischief stood silently away from them

Baelfire wanted to know the truth "Why? Who is he? Another person that you abused with your power?"

"His name is Peter Pan. I've known him since I was a boy. Growing up, we were incredibly close." Rumpelstiltskin explained.

"So you're saying he's immortal, too." Baelfire guessed.

"He wasn't always. He went to a place called Neverland. He betrayed me, Bae. He can't be trusted." Rumpelstiltskin said trying to warn his son.

Baelfire still wanted to know more "What happened?"

"All that matters is that he fooled me for a long time before I'd finally seen his true nature, and it is darker and more repulsive than you should ever be exposed to!" Rumpelstiltskin said to his son warning him for his own safety.

Baelfire wasn't convinced however "He can't be any worse than you."

Rumpelstiltskin still however was determined to protect his son "I had to protect you, Bae. I didn't have a choice."

Baelfire had enough of his lies "Stop lying because I know that you did! I know about the deal Pan offered you. He said all you had to do was ask me if I wanted to come home."

Rumpelstiltskin was shocked "He told you?"

"He said that way I'd know if you really trusted me, if you really cared." Baelfire replied

Rumpelstiltskin felt guilty now "Oh, please, Bae."

"You didn't need to. I would've chosen to come home. I would've chosen you! If only you asked. Maybe we could've found a way to be a family again." Baelfire said as he stormed out

"We can be. Bae. Bae!" Rumpelstiltskin called back to his son.

"I'm sorry" Loki said feeling sorry for him.

"It's alright" Rumpelstiltskin said walking over to him. Changing the subject he questioned him on what happened back at Pan's hideout "You displayed quite a talent for magic back there. You did good"

"My mother is my teacher. She's said I'm a natural learner. It's more love than my father has given me" Loki said feeling disappointed.

Suddenly a bright light emitted as a gateway was opened. Odin the Allfather stepped through as he walked over to his son disappointed in him "You ran again my son."

"I'm sorry father" Loki replied faking his guilt.

"Who are you?" Odin asked turning to Rumpelstiltskin

"I am Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One" Rumpelstiltskin said introducing himself.

Odin was alarmed by his title "Dark One? Why did you take my son?"

"No father he rescued me from my captor. He's really good with magic. I'd like him to teach me sometime if he can visit" Loki said wanting to learn more.

"Your mother teaches you enough" Odin said not trusting him "Come. She is worried about you."

Rumpelstiltskin however sensed things weren't entirely right back in Asgard "If I may your majesty. You are the one who oversees the realms bordering Asgard? I take it there are wars going on? I can help you end them. All I ask is if I can visit and tutor young Loki as compensation?"

Odin still felt distrusting of him. But many more of the Nine Realms beyond Johutenheim were causing trouble and if he was offering aid that could end the conflict quickly without further bloodshed then his help could be necessary. "Very well. But you can only come when I call for you"

"Much obliged your majesty" Rumpelstiltskin said giving a bow as Odin and Loki then vanished through the portal.

Unbeknownst to him Baelfire was watching through the window, again disappointed in his father for continuing to no doubt make another deal. How long more must they suffer this?

 **In Present day Neverland on the other side of the island.**

"Tell me what I have to do to gain your trust, and I will." Mr. Gold said wanting no more lies between him and his son.

"Give me The Dark One dagger. I know you. I know you wouldn't come all the way to Neverland without it. It's the only thing that can control you. It's the only thing that could stop you. You wouldn't take any chances with it." Neal said feeling it was the only thing he could use to trust him.

"I don't have it." Mr. Gold answered.

"Why you lying?" Neal asked him.

Mr. Gold however tried to persuade him the truth "I'm not lying to you, Bae. I hid it so Pan couldn't get it, so he couldn't stop me."

"So un-hide it!" Neal demanded.

"My shadow took it." Mr. Gold again answered truthfully.

Neal laughed "Your shadow. Man, you got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"I'm telling you the truth, I swear." Mr. Gold answered honestly

Neal however wasn't entirely convinced "You know, maybe you did hide it. Maybe you do want to do the right thing. But that's today. What about tomorrow?"

"I've changed." Mr. Gold answered truthfully and honestly.

"Have you?" Neal asked him

"Yes." Mr. Gold answered.

Neal however still felt the prophecy held weight over him "The prophecy still stands. You save him, he's still your undoing."

Mr. Gold however was committed to his cause "I'm still willing to die for him."

Neal however still felt he wouldn't go through with it "What happens if we get back, and you're reunited with Belle, and you realize that the only thing standing between you and your happy ending is my son? And suddenly, "undoing" doesn't sound so great."

"You're my happy ending. This is, because it's my redemption. I can be strong, son, if you have faith in me." Mr. Gold told him answering as honest as he ever had been.

Thor observed the conversation with mixed emotions. On the one side he felt he shouldn't trust the Dark One given everything that had now unfolded. But part of him also felt a sense of genuine love from his voice towards his son. Perhaps this is how it must be for father when he listens to mother speak of the good that she believes is still in Loki?

Neal's tone changed to one of regret "You know, when I was living here and sleeping in a cave, I used to dream of you coming to rescue me. But then I'd wake up and remember how you left me behind. You left your own son behind for the power of that dagger. How can I think that things would ever be any different?"

Neal then grabbed Henry as Gold wondered what he was doing "Neal. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna find Emma and the others and get the hell off this island. Then I'm gonna get my family back home." Neal answered.

"You can't go into the jungle alone. Without my power to protect you, Pan will capture you both!" Mr. Gold warned him.

"They will not be alone sorcerer" Thor said as he joined Neal and the unconscious Henry

"I'm sorry, I got no choice. We're safer without you. Good-bye, papa." Neal replied as he then escaped with Henry and Thor.

 **In Present day Neverland at Baelfire's old hideout.**

"How can you be so sure it's a map?" Mary Margaret asked

"There was a short time in Neverland when Baelfire was aboard my ship. I taught him to navigate using the stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labours." Hook said as he looked at it.

"Then you can read it." Regina said glad to finally get somewhere.

"Sadly, no." Hook replied sadly.

David was confused "I thought you just said you taught him how."

"Yes, but I also taught Neal something else. The key to being a pirate... secrecy. The best captains conceal their maps in a code. He was an apt pupil." Hook replied knowing he couldn't crack this.

Bruce seemed like he couldn't crack it either. "He's right. It could take me forever to analyse this without the aid of machinery."

"So you're saying the only person who can read this map is Neal?" Mary Margaret asked disappointedly.

"Which means the only person who can read it is dead." Emma realised as she walked off to be alone.

David tried to call her back "Emma, wait!

"Now is not the time." Emma replied.

"I can't imagine even imagine the sadness you must be feeling." Mary Margaret said to her.

"I'm not sad. I'm pissed. Yes, Neal just died, but I lost him years ago." Emma said as her voice began to break. All that time thinking that he didn't love me, only to find out that he did, and it was too late. I can't even tell him how angry that makes me, or how much it hurt when he left, or how terrified I was when he came back, because... I knew the moment I saw him, I never... I never stopped loving him."

Mary Margaret returned to David as he held her "She'll be okay."

Mary Margaret wondered if that was true "Really?"

"We have done everything we can." David said to her feeling powerless.

"But that's the problem." Mary Margaret said as her ow voice began to breaking "I have no idea how to comfort my own daughter. It is the first thing a mother learns, and I don't know how."

David knew she was hurting but knew he had to keep her strong "I know. I feel the same way. But she is so upset, we have to get..."

"How can we even blame her? If you died, I would not be able to move on." Mary Margaret asked him.

"You must." David said as he slightly stammered "I'm just saying. Every day we're here, something bad could happen. And if it did to me, I'd want you to move on, to continue, to be happy"

Mary Margaret smiled a little "That's really sweet, but nothing is going to happen to you, not while I'm here."

Regina walked over to Steve who was sitting by himself as she wondered what he was thinking "The mood seems to be solemn all of a sudden"

"Emma is hurting a lot. I can say I know what that's like." Steve said remembering how he felt when he lost Bucky.

"Bucky" Regina replied

"Yes. But I never told you that? How did you know?" Steve asked confused.

Regina was equally as confused herself "Maybe it was just a right guess?"

Steve however felt there was something else.

"Excuse me I have to nurse my head" Regina replied as she walked away from Steve. How did she know that name?

 **In Present day Neverland on another part of the island.**

Neal was running through the forest with Henry hoisted over his shoulder as Thor followed behind.

"He hasn't followed us" Thor said observing the scene.

Neal then set Henry down as he examined the area "Emma."

Pan suddenly arrived "You were so close to finding her. You disappoint me. I thought I taught you better. Never break in somewhere unless you know the way out."

"I'll remember that for next time." Neal replied

"Well, there isn't going to be a next time. But don't blame yourself. Your father could have protected you out here, sure. But then who would've protected Henry from him? Talk about a rock and a hard place." Pan said as he looked at Thor "Don't think I've forgotten you"

"You most certainly would know not to forget me for I will..." Thor threatened before suddenly he was kicked by the Abomination and sent hurling through the air far away towards the other side of the island

Pan laughed as he watched him go "Look at him go. Like a shooting star"

Neal however was determined not to give up "I will get my son back, no matter what it takes."

"You're not getting it. That's not the problem. You got him. I got him back. It's the game. No, my boy, the real problem for you is that there is no escaping Neverland. No one gets off this island without my permission." Pan explained

"I've done it before." Neal reminded him.

"Did you? Look where you are now. It's like you never left." Pan taunted.

"You saying you let me go?" Neal asked him.

"I'm saying everyone's where I want them." Pan said as Henry groaned "Something to chew on. You know where to take him."

Neal called out for Henry as the Lost Boys took him away "No! Henry!"

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be for very long." Pan reassured him.

"I'm alive!" Neal reminded him.

"Just until I reset the board. See, the game is about to change." Pan reassured him his plan now beginning to form.

"Don't give up hope, Henry! I will come for you! I promise!" Neal yelled out as he was dragged off.

 **In Present day, Neverland**

'Belle' appeared again to speak to Gold ""I'm so sorry, Rumple. Neal should have trusted you."

Mr. Gold realised however it was no one's fault but his own "How could he? After everything I've done?"

"Well... He may not know what was in your heart, but I do. You would've protected Henry. You would've even given your own life to show Neal that you've changed." 'Belle' said seemingly believing in him.

"Are you asking me, or do you truly believe that?" Mr. Gold asked her.

"I know it with all my heart. What I don't know is why you look so upset now. I mean, Rumple, he's alive. Baelfire. You have something to live for." 'Belle' reminded him.

Mr. Gold however reminded her in turn "But the prophecy remains. Henry's still my undoing."

"That's why you're upset. You were so determined to die for the boy, but now? Having something to live for has brought back that nasty habit of self-preservation, hasn't it? Rumple... Habits can be broken, can't they?" 'Belle' asked him.

Mr. Gold didn't want to hear anymore "Go away, Belle. I don't want to talk right now."

'Belle' faded away leaving Gold alone with himself.

 **In Present day Neverland at Pan's camp.**

Drums continue playing as the Lost boys were whooping

Henry groaned as he finally awoke "What happened?"

"Oh, you fell asleep." Pan answered.

"I did?" Henry asked

"No, don't worry. It was just a little catnap. The night's still young." Pan reassured him.

Henry remembered what he could vaguely hear "Wait. I... I remember something. My dad... When I was asleep, I... I could've sworn I heard him calling for me."

Pan faked his curiosity "Really?"

"It must've been a dream." Henry said dismissing it.

"Well, how can you be sure?" Pan asked him.

Henry still struggled with the truth but knew it was correct "Because... 'Cause my dad's dead.

"I'm sorry, Henry. It makes sense for us to dream about the things we've lost and the things we hoped for, like your father being alive and your mother coming to find you. But eventually, you'll find new things to dream about. And when you do, they'll start to come true." Pan explained.

"How do you know?" Henry asked confused.

"Because that's what I did. And now you're here. Neverland used to be a place where new dreams were born. You can bring that magic back, Henry. And we can be your family." Pan told him as he pulled out the piper again "I'd like to play a song, a song for our guest of honour... Henry.

Pan began playing a melody as the whooping continued "You can hear the music now, can't you, Henry?"

Henry seemed to be more of a trance now "Yeah!"

The Lost boys continued yipping and whooping, voices echoing long into the night. And everything in Pan's plan was falling into place.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **So yeah that's that chapter done. And it was again a little long but not as long as before maybe because again I'm working with a different transcript that made it harder to describe certain descriptions in scenes because it didn't mentioned it so I had to pull up a clip when I needed it for reference which was slightly bothersome. Again I thought about splitting them up but feel now I will just keep them as one chapter unless it does really go too long. Also I'm trying out a new thing which I'm thinking of doing from now on with everything I write which I've seen other people do is put a new scene area in bold rather than me saying "Meanwhile" or "At so and so" because it became to difficult to keep writing that way. Let me know how it looks.**

 **I said before I would try and cut down what I think I could cut like if a scene with another character not connected to the heroes didn't need to be there that could be taken up by stuff involving the main characters and crossover characters or stuff involving flashbacks if I felt I couldn't tie them in someway or create a story around it. The more I look back through the season though the more necessary the flashbacks will be so I feel I can't cut them now.**

 **So I in order to not just tell the same as in the show I'm going to tie them back with the history of the MCU and the OUAT universe as we unravel how they've always been connected more than they realised. I revealed that last time with Regina's flashback which I'll get back to next time and now revealing Gold rescued a young Loki from Pan. Whether again Loki and Thor would still be children depends on how you look at the timeline which again I'm kind of admittedly screwing around with.**

 **I always knew when Gold would meet the Avengers he'd have prior history with Thor. Now it's a matter of fleshing that history out. Regardless though like I said last time i** **n terms of how I'm writing the Avengers and their interactions with the OUAT characters I'm honestly still so far not satisfied with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel.**

 **I've got Bruce trying to help cure David's poisoning while the Hulk obviously remains inside but he won't be for long more and Thor is still without some of his power and there's now the potential past with Gold but I feel like I could do more? Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them. Again so far the only real dynamic I'm building is the romance between Steve and Regina which I'm curious to hear if you like and could see working? I explained last chapter how I plan to go about her and Robin Hood and Peggy and Steve but don't worry neither romance will be lost.**

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	5. Good Form

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this but I wanted to do other chapters to other stories first. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **In Present day** **Neverland, Undergrowth**

Dragging an unconscious adult with them a group of Lost Boys were running through the undergrowth. Arriving at a wooden cage they locked their prisoner, Neal Cassidy up as Felix instructed them "You heard Pan. You know what to do with him."

 **In Present day Neverland, Pan's camp**

Lost Boys were playing and chanting as Henry Mills watched them from a distance. One Lost Boy, Devin, approached Henry nudging him with a stick as he scoffed "So, you're the kid Pan's been looking for all this time." He nudged Henry harder as Henry backed away.

"Ask him." Henry said as Devin attacked Henry playfully. Startled, Henry jumped out of his reach "Stop it!"

"If you can't take this, how are you gonna handle what Pan has in store for you?" Devin asked him as he looked down as Henry noticed a stick lying on the ground. Nodding Devin encouraged Henry to pick up the stick. As soon as Henry was armed Devin charged as they engaged in a playful fight.

Unbeknownst to them Pan was watching as he commented on the situation "Not bad. But wouldn't it be more fun, if you had real swords?"

"I've never used a real sword." Henry replied

"This is Neverland and you have the heart of the truest believer. You can use whatever you want." Pan said as he placed a hand on Henry's shoulder "You just need to believe, Henry. Close your eyes and believe you're holding a real sword."

Henry closed his eyes as he then opened them again. Now he was holding a blade in hand.

"What are you waiting for? Go on." Pan encouraged as Henry charged Devin.

Watching them Lost Boys began to cheer "Go on! Go for it! Keep going! Come on!" With one stroke of his sword Henry cut his opponent's stick in a half. "Come on, Henry!" Charging once again, Henry hit his opponent drawing blood.

Henry was shocked by what he had done "I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Henry. Don't you know the best thing about being a Lost Boy?" Pan asked as he handed Henry his sword back "You never apologise." He then turned to Lost Boys "Come on."

The Lost Boys cheered loudly as Peter Pan encouraged Henry to raise his arm in an victorious gesture

"Yeah." Henry said now pleased with himself.

 **Inside Whip and Fiddle Pub, London, England 1940s Earth 1** **99999**

Steve had helped Regina too her feet in the bar and after her initial comment that confused them she sat down to regain herself.

"Are you alright ma'am?" Steve asked her as Peggy and Bucky stood behind him.

"I'm alright. I'm just... lost." Regina answered unsure what to say "I was out with a friend and it didn't go very well and I wandered in here without thinking."

"Where do you live? I will walk you home." Peggy offered as she turned to Steve "Captain I suggest you head back and rest up."

"Thank you." Regina replied as she said her goodbyes to Steve "It was interesting to meet you Captain..."

"Steve Rogers." Steve said introducing himself.

"Bucky Barnes." Bucky said introducing himself as he noticed she was still confused looking at him.

"My name is Regina Mills." Regina said introducing herself.

Peggy and Regina left the bar as they walked along the streets and began a conversation "So how long have you been living in London?"

"Oh a few years. I moved on the account of trouble with my marriage." Regina lied all though she wasn't entirely lying given she was in an unhappy marriage. "You?"

"Was engaged once." Peggy answered "But it wasn't meant to be."

"Fate. Destiny. It's all a lie." Regina said bitterly as she changed the subject "Your friend the Captain is he a solider?"

"Yes he's in the military I was just visiting him and his friend." Peggy replied

"Well you must be lucky to have him be a part of such a prestigious service." Regina said as they stopped in front of a boarding house 'The Lieber Hotel' "Oh this is where I live."

"Well then Ms. Mills it was lovely to meet you." Peggy said as she led her up.

After watching Peggy leave Regina waited until she had gone far down as she casted a tracking spell.

 **Strategic Science Reserve Base, London, England** **1940s Earth 1** **99999**

The next morning, by a glass chamber, Howard Stark was examining a Hydra cartridge "Emission signature is unusual. Alpha and beta ray neutral. Though I doubt Rogers picked up on that. Seems harmless enough. Hard to see what all the fuss is about." He then removed a glowing pellet, the blast sending Stark and his engineer flying across the room. "Write that down."

Somewhere else in the building Steve was walking by a desk as he turned to the Secretary "Excuse me. I'm looking for Mr. Stark."

"He's in with Colonel Phillips. Of course you're welcome to wait." Priv. Lorraine said as Steve perched on the edge of a desk to wait "I read about what you did." She held up the newspaper showing his rescue mission

"Oh! The…yeah! Well, that's you know? Just doin' what needed to be done." Steve said dismissively.

"Sounded like more than that. You saved nearly four hundred men." Priv. Lorraine complimented

"Really, it's not a big deal." Steve said not seeing it as important not liking where the conversation was going.

"Tell that to their wives." Lorraine said as Steve became nervous as she walked up to him

"Uh…I don't think they were all married." Steve replied nervously

"You're a hero." Lorraine said getting closer.

"Well, that…you know? That…that depends on the definition of it really." Steve said as she grabbed hold of his tie

"The women of America, they owe you their thanks. And uh…seeing as they're not here." Lorraine said as she dragged him to the corner of the office and kissed him

Peggy suddenly walked in as she caught them "Captain!" Steve and Pvt. Lorraine separated from each other as she continued "We're ready for you. If you're not otherwise occupied."

Annoyed, she turned and walked ahead as Steve followed her trying to explain himself. "Agent Carter, wait."

"Looks like finding a partner wasn't that hard after all." Peggy said angry with him.

"Peggy, that's not what you thought it was." Steve tried to explain.

"I don't think anything, Captain. Not one thing. You always wanted to be soldier and now you are. Just like all the rest." Peggy said feeling disappointment in him.

"Well, what about you and Stark? How do I know you two haven't been… fonduing?" Steve asked not realising he was making a mistake

Peggy turned to look at him as if he was clueless "You still don't know a bloody thing about women!"

Suddenly they heard protests as Lorraine and another soldier brought Regina in captured "We found this spy."

"Ms. Mills?" Peggy asked surprised but now suspicious "We'll take it from here."

Lorraine looked at Steve as she then walked off leaving Regina there.

"So trouble with the husband was it?" Peggy asked her "I'll deal with this. You go meet with Stark. And if you ask him about that. You'll find it quite self explanatory."

Peggy then left with the captured Regina as Steve went to meet with Stark.

 **Present day, Neverland, Neal Cassidy's hideout**

David was lighting a torch as Bruce gave him a hand. He was feeling guilty right now. Because he couldn't become the Hulk he wasn't much use in fighting against their enemies but after David was hit with the Dreamshade he had hoped to find use for his abilities as a scientist to help him but from what he could analyse the Dreamshade was unlike any he encountered in his time travelling the world. David looked to be getting worse whether he liked to admit it or not. They needed to help him and soon.

Bruce caught David giving him a look "You okay Bruce?"

"I should be asking you that question." Bruce said as he walked away.

Suddenly everyone heard a noise as they moved to attack. They were relieved to find that Thor was there.

"Thor?" Mary Margaret asked surprised to see him again.

"Where have you been?" Regina asked feeling he was keeping something from them?

Thor had seen much throughout his encounter with Rumpelstiltskin and Pan but felt it was best to keep it to himself for now. "I was trying to find the one a way off this island. I was unsuccessful."

Regina was still suspicious but she let it go for now.

"Well we're glad you're back." Steve said as he caught him up "Perhaps you can help us?"

"What do you mean?" Thor asked

Steve had noticed there were chalk markings on the wall. Whatever they were it seemed like Neal maybe might have been trying to convey a message of some sort.

Thor knew they were a message from Neal who he knew now was alive. He felt guilty lying but it was best to keep that secret for now. He feigned ignorance as he turned to his fellow Avenger "What do you suppose this message is?"

"I don't know" Steve said as he tried to look closer.

Emma struggled to remove pillows in order to examine the markings more closely as Hook watched and then approached her. "You need a hand, love?"

"Is that a joke?" Emma asked him sarcastically.

"No, I'm being quite serious." Hook said as he shifted the pillows

"Wow." Emma said surprised

"What is it?" David asked

"It appears Neal marked his days trapped on this island." Hook answered

"Counting down each day probably wondering if he was going to go mad." Bruce said sadly walking over to them

Emma noticed something was off as Thor noticed it too.

"What's wrong?" Mary Margaret asked

"The markings stop here." Thor said making a note where they ended.

"He's right. Neal stopped here." Emma said looking at it.

"Cause he got off the island?" Mary Margaret theorised.

"He was here longer." Emma reminded them.

Steve then realised why they were the way they were. He had seen it before in the war from stories recounted from soldiers including ones he rescued.

David was confused though "Then, why would he..."

"Because he lost hope." Emma answered cutting him off.

"You got that from scribbles?" Regina asked somewhat surprised

"I got that because it's what I did. Every time I went to a new foster home. I counted days until counting seemed pointless." Emma explained.

"You think the same thing is happening to Henry?" David asked

"Pan said it would." Emma pointed out.

David reminded them not to give up "Hey, we're gonna rescue him."

Emma knew he was right "Yeah, I know that. And you know that, but Henry doesn't know that. Pan wants him to lose faith."

"Being a prisoner with nothing to lean on but a prayer can have an affect on you the longer you're kept locked away." Steve said as he remembered Bucky explaining what it was like being a prisoner "But you told me Henry's a fighter and I believe you. He won't give up if we don't."

Regina stood there blank face as suddenly a flash sparked in her eyes.

 **Arnim Zola's train, in the mountains, 1940s** **Earth 1** **99999**

Bucky was moving through the train firing on and gunning down HYDRA soldiers as he grabbed Steve's Captain America shield to help him block.

Regina suddenly got in front of him after having defeated some soldiers as she sent a magical fire ball at ones who were attacking Steve.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it." Steve complimented her.

"Yeah. I don't know how though. I guess they made me mad." Regina said not sure what else it could be. She still had much to learn from Rumpelstiltskin about magic and she had failed in the past to conjure fire until now.

Suddenly another soldier fired at the wall and blew a hole in as he then fired at Bucky, the force being enough to knock him out of the plane.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled as he ran to help him, climbing onto the side of the plane after having knocked the soldier down.

Regina stood there unsure what to do.

 **Present day, Neverland, Neal Cassidy's hideout**

Steve seemed to notice she was almost somewhere else "Regina?"

Regina regained herself as she was lost by Emma's message "So, what? You want to send him a message? Because I haven't seen a Neverland post office. What are you suggesting?"

"We take a page from Pan. And we start being clever. We need to send a simple sign. A sign that we're coming." Emma proposed.

"With Lost Boys running around trying to kill us all?" Regina asked her wondering if she was crazy.

"Maybe it's time we use that to our advantage." Mary Margaret said as she understood.

Regina was still confused "How?"

"Follow me, I'll show you." Mary Margaret said as she left as Steve and Thor followed her.

Emma was about to follow, but Hook stopped her _"_ Swan?"

"What? We're wasting time." Emma reminded him.

Hook was trying to express his emotions as best he could "I… I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like. To lose hope."

"I know what this is. This… you…you know, trying to bond with me. So, save your breath. I'm not in the mood." Emma said as she followed the others

David approached Hook not fond of the way he was acting with his daughter _"_ Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She's never gonna like you."

"Is that so?" Hook asked him

"How could she? You're nothing but a pirate." David told him as he walked off

Bruce then stepped up having stayed with them "I've dealt with a disapproving father who didn't exactly like me for being me. I sometimes wonder if it was worth it."

"If you love a woman mate you'd deal with anything." Hook said to him as he pulled Bruce in closer. "Perhaps I could take you under my wing."

"I don't know if that's necessary." Bruce declined "I don't think Hulk would belong on a big ship. He'd probably scare the crew."

"And any Kraken who'd dare to cross us. Trust me Bruce. Hulk would be the most feared creature of the seven seas from the way you've described him." Hook said as they walked forward.

"He can add it to the list of places then" Bruce added sarcastically.

* * *

 **In Enchanted Forest's Past, On board the Jewel of the Realm**

The Jewel of the Realm was at anchor as Sailors attended to their assigned tasks.

"Look alive, men!" One sailor ordered

"Take the sail, take the rig!" The second sailor added.

"All hands on deck!" The Third sailor proclaimed

"All hands on deck!" The Lieutenant ordered as the sailors lined up. The lieutenant walked down the line as he indicated one sailor whose uniform wasn't buttoned properly

"Apologies, lieutenant." The Third sailor apologised

The Lieutenant who was actually a young Hook corrected him "It's Lieutenant Jones, sailor. The captain is in transit with new orders from the king himself. Before his arrival this ship will be swapped from stem to stern and…" He stopped in front of a sailor picking a bottle out of the sailor's pocket. "Rum, sailor?" He turned to face the men "Does anyone know what happens to sailors, who drink rum?" No one dared to speak "They get drunk. And drunkenness leads to bad form. And if there's one thing that won't be tolerated aboard this ship, it's bad form.

Lieutenant Jones then proceeded to throw the bottle overboard.

The Captain was pleased "My ship has never been in finer hands."

"Aye, Captain. We stand ready to receive the king's orders." Lieutenant Jones said awaiting the next command.

The Captain turned to address the sailors "To your stations. When the king summoned me, I knew there was only one man I could trust, to navigate this difficult journey. My little brother."

"Perhaps you mean younger brother." Lieutenant Jones pointed out.  
The Captain who was Hook's older brother Liam handed his brother a sextant "A gift. To commemorate our latest voyage together."

"A sextant? You always were the sentimental type." Killian said pretending to sound surprised

"Look closer, brother." Captain Jones pointed out.

Killian was surprised by what he was seeing "I've never seen markings like this. To what strange land are we headed?"

"I'm under orders not to say until we arrived. But, brother, this is the mission of our dreams. A mission that will bring peace to the kingdom and glory to the Jones brothers." Captain Jones proclaimed.

"A hero's journey. That's indeed good form, brother." Killian said as he turned around "Master bosun?"  
The Bosun quickly stepped up "Aye, sir?"

"All hands prepare to set sail. Make speed." Killian ordered

 **Present day, Neverland, The Heroes' Camp**

Emma, Mary Margaret, Regina, Steve and Thor were making ropes as Regina voiced her scepticism on the plan "A trap? That's your plan?"

"The Lost Boys wanna come after us, we need to go after them." Mary Margaret explained

"You really think, the Lost Boys are gonna betray Pan?" Hook asked her doubtful it would work.

"Thanks for the advice." Mary Margaret sarcastically replied

"If we offer them something that could benefit them they might." Steve said remembering how when they captured Zola that despite his apparent loyalty to Schmidt and HYDRA he eventually broke down and revealed to them what he knew.

"We can offer them freedom from this place. No longer will they have to live a life of slavery." Thor proposed.

"Pan's hold is too strong over them. Any idea of rebellion planted in their head he would remove it in an instant." Hook said not sure if this would work.

Mary Margaret then turned to her husband "David?"

"Yeah?" David asked her

"We need more vines." Mary Margaret informed him.

"On it." David said as he turned to Hook "You're coming with me, pirate."

"Why's that?" Hook asked him "Surely the Captain and Thor could give you a hand?"

"Because, we need more rope." Emma told him "And they've got their hands full."

Hook gave her a bow "If the lady insists."

Hook then proceeded to follow David as Bruce then followed them "I'll give a hand."

 **Neverland, Present day, Forest Area**

David was picking up vines as Hook and Bruce both followed close behind as Hook approached David "What would you like to yell at me about now, Dave?"

"Stay away from my daughter." David threatened

"I guess, she can take care of herself. She doesn't need your parenting. Which is a good thing." Hook said giving a compliment in his own way.

"What does that mean?" David asked offended.

"I think you've gone and upset him." Bruce said gathering vines slightly far away from them..

Hook had to be blunt about the seriousness of the situation "It means you're gonna die in a day or so, anyway."

David seemed to be content with himself "Nothing I can do about that. But, if I do die,…"

Hook however interrupted him "When…"

"It'll be in helping my family and that something someone like you can't understand." David told him.

Hook knew he was risking it with this but knew it was the only way "What, if I told you there's a way to save you?"

Bruce suddenly stopped as he overheard them "What?"

David was doubtful of his word however "I'd say no, cause anything that takes us off course of saving Henry, is selfish. But, of course, you would think that was the way to go."

Hook was now getting angered at him "Bugger off. You think, I'm being selfish? I'm risking my life for all of you, every moment I'm here aligned against him."

David didn't believe him however "Please, you're not here out of any nobility. You're here for Emma. And let me tell you something else: You're never gonna get her. I'll see to that."

"It's a good thing you're gonna die then." Hook said bitterly as David intended to punch Hook in the face, but he staggered as Hook caught him by the arm "Mate. Mate, stop. I don't fight invalids." He then settled an unconscious David on the ground as he suddenly became unresponsive "Mate? Mate?"

Bruce quickly ran over to help as he checked him "He needs water."

Hook took out a bottle of rum as he poured it into David's mouth. Coughing David awoke.

"I wouldn't exactly have given him that but it worked" Bruce said as he helped David cough up.

Hook offered him more "Have another drink."

"No, thank you. I'm okay now." David declined as he coughed some more.

Hook and Bruce supported David, as he tried to get up. Hook knew this was getting serious "No, you're not. I thought you had days left. Let me see. Let me see that."

"No." David declined

"Let me see." Hook insisted

"David it's the only way we can determine how it's spreading." Bruce informed him.

Reluctantly, David lifted his shirt. The right side of his chest was covered with black veins all over it. The uppermost veins began to spread to the left.

"It looks like it's spreading rapidly." Bruce said not sure what to make of what he was seeing. He hadn't seen an infection spread this fast in such a short amount of time.

"The Dreamshade has almost reached your heart. It's hours now. You have to tell your family." Hook instructed him.

"No. Not, when I can still help them save Henry" David said as he tried to move, but he staggered again as Hook and Bruce caught him once more.

"Catch your breath, mate, or the little time you have, will be less." Hook said as with an effort David picked something from the ground "What's that?"

David took a closer look "It's a military insignia." Reading the name embossed on it he asked him "'Jones'. You know him?"

Hook decided there was no excuse hiding his history "Aye, he was my captain. And my brother. We voyaged this infernal island a long time ago. This was on the strap of his satchel my brother lost during a duel with Pan. It must have washed down with the rains from the storms that wrecked the Jolly Roger."

"From where?" David asked him.

"There. Dead Man's Peak. I thought it was gone forever." Hook said surprised

"What was gone?" David asked him

"No, it's too dangerous." Hook said not risking his safety.

"What's too dangerous? If you know something that can help us, don't hold back." David said willing to try anything now.

"He's right. You said there was a way to save him what is it?" Bruce asked him.

Hook dodged Bruce's question as he thought more about what was out there "If this insignia survived all this years, then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside this satchel is a sextant, that can help us to decode Neal's star map that can get us off this island."

"I thought you said there wasn't a way off of here?" Bruce asked him.

"This was the only way. I didn't think it would have survived all this time." Hook answered

David was determined not to give up knowing now where they had to go "I know now, how I'm gonna spend my last hours, we're gonna find that thing."

"Well, look, you might reach the top, but you'll die before you return." Hook informed him truthfully.

David decided against his better judgement to put his differences aside with Hook "Then, come with me and make sure the sextant gets back to Emma. You ready to be a hero?"

"I'm still getting used to it but I'm ready." Bruce said keeping his promise he would try and help David no matter what happened.

"Just try not to fall mate. It's pretty steep." Hook warned him.

"I've fallen from higher surfaces." Bruce said remembering when he jumped out of the plane. Maybe it'll bring the Hulk back.

"We better go back and inform them before we go anywhere." Hook said as they made their way back to camp.

Unbeknownst to them however, Blonsky was watching them not wanting to wait around anymore at Pan's lair as he turned into his monstrous Abomination form.

* * *

 **In the Enchanted Forest's Past, the Jewel of the Realm**

Liam and Killian were aboard the Jewel of the Realm as Liam pulled out a book. "Relay the order!"

"Aye, sir" Killian said as Liam handed Killian the book and they proceeded to look through it "Star charts. I've never seen these constellations before."

"No one has." Liam said in awe.

"That's right. We're going to a new land, brother." Killian said hopeful at the prospect of a new discovery.  
A Crew member noticed something "Enemy sighted off the port quarter!"

Killian and Liam each grabbed a telescope as Killian spotted what was coming "A frigate and two corvettes gaining fast. Master gunner, roll out the port cannons! Stand by to bring her about"

Liam grabbed the sextant as he gave a new instructed "Belay that order!"

A cannon fired from the enemy ship, but just managed to miss the Jewel of the Realm as Liam regained himself "That was close."

Killian was sceptical of their chances "We'll never outrun them."

"Have faith, leftenant." Liam said as he gave another order "Deploy the Pegasus!"  
"Deploy the Pegasus!" The Crew member yelled as the bells began clanging while Crew members started to deploy a mast. "Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho! Heave! Ho!"

The mast deployed as Killian looked at it "What is that?"

"Let's go!" The Crewman yelled

"That is a sail woven from the last remaining feathers of the great creature, Pegasus." Liam informed his brother.

"Legend has it that horse could fly." Killian said surprised.

"Indeed. So can we. Hang on!" Liam said with a chuckle as the ship began to fly. The crewmen cheered as the ship lifted off the water. Another cannon fired, but also managed to miss "Whoo-hoo!" A third cannon fired, missing as well. The crewmen cheered as the cannons kept on firing, but to no avail. "Set a course, leftenant. Second star to the right, and strait on 'till morning."

Killian did as his brother asked as he looked through the sextant.

 **I** **nterrogation room, Strategic Science Reserve Base, 1940s London** **Earth 1** **99999**

Regina was sitting in a plain room at a desk in handcuffs. She could try to use her magic to pick the locks but was uncertain if it would work.

Suddenly the woman she encountered earlier Peggy Carter entered the room with an air of confidence but also intimidation that Regina somewhat admired.

Regina noticed she was silent as she studied her trying to get a read on her. She wasn't liking it. "I don't like it when people stare."

"I'm only going to ask you one question. Who are you really?" Peggy asked her.

"I am Regina Mills. Daughter of Henry and Cora. And that's all you'll get. Because the rest I doubt you'd believe." Regina told her.

"Tell away. All I want and need is the truth. It doesn't matter if it's outlandish to me so long as it's your honest word." Peggy replied calmly.

Regina had a feeling she's been through this before and knew how to keep her cool under pressure.

"I'm the Queen of the Enchanted Forest. I'm learning magic from Rumpelstiltskin. I was growing bored of a marriage I hate being in." Regina explained

Peggy didn't say anything as she continued to listen. This woman sounded potentially mad but every word sounded like it had no hint of doubt or certainty.

"And then I let some dumb fairy trick me into following her on a stupid chase to find true love. All I found was myself on a road to here and now I'm stuck." Regina finished.

Peggy sat there for a moment before getting up from the desk and leaving the room without a word.

Sitting there now alone Regina focused as she tried to break from the bonds. She needed to get out of here.

 **Neverland, Present day, the Heroes Camp**

Hook, Bruce and David had returned to the camp to tell the others about the sextant.

Emma was naturally surprised but still a little angry "A sextant? And you're telling us about this now?"

Regina seemed to agree and was sceptical "How do we know you're not lying?"

"Oh, you don't, but I'm not. It's the best hope yet we've had of an exit plan, and don't forget we're going to need one." Hook reminded them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma asked

"Emma... you were right. We need to get that message to Henry. Every day without hope is a day closer to becoming a lost boy." Hook said as he wrapped a bundle of rope around himself "Your father and I should go."

"Hook's right." David said agreeing with him.

"I'll go too. I can help read the map when we get it" Bruce piped up pretending to act like he wasn't in on the plan that they had already put together.

Mary Margaret was concerned however "Uh, you wanna split up?"

"It's the last thing I wanna do, but there's a chance he can get us home." David said explaining his reasons

Mary Margaret eventually relented "Okay"

David sighed as he turned to Emma "And, Emma, while I'm gone just..."

"Listen to my mother?" Emma jokingly interrupted

David chuckled "Be careful."

"Always am." Emma assured him

"And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it for me, would ya?" David asked her.

"Mm-hmm." Emma murmured

David didn't know what would happen next but he needed to be prepared for the worst case scenario "Tell him... tell him grandpa loves him."

David then hugged Emma as she returned it despite being surprised "Oh. Uh, ok. Good luck."

"Yeah. You, too." David whispered as he then turned to Captain America and asked him to walk over to the side away from the others "Captain Rogers... Steve. I know we haven't known each other long but I've seen enough to know your a fellow noble warrior along with Thor and a good leader. I just need you to look out for my family when I'm gone."

"Of course your majesty." Steve said

Thor because of his Asgardian hearing could hear them as he walked over "As will I."

David smiled as he then returned and walked over to Mary Margaret as she looked at him concerned "You all right?"

"Yeah" David said as he hugged Mary Margaret "I just- I've gotta go."

"Mmm. I'll see you soon." Mary Margaret said returning his hug.

"Well, you know Neverland's a dangerous place, and... you know- you just never know what's gonna happen." David tried to say.

Mary Margaret however interrupted him "David. You're gonna be fine."

"Right." David said as he pressed his hands against Mary Margaret's head, and kissed her on the forehead. He then kissed her again as she returned it as he then whispered "I love you."

Regina gave a snort as she looked over them annoyed at their open love. It was beginning to get on her nerves.

David then left to join Hook again as they continued.

Bruce was then saying goodbye to Steve and Thor "Well I better catch up."

"You don't have to go to prove yourself Bruce. You're still an Avenger without the Hulk." Steve said thinking he was doing this to prove something.

"I'm not doing this for that Steve. I survived on my own without turning into the Hulk for so many days. I'm doing this to help him. I don't know if I can but I gotta try" Bruce said as he then walked off to join David and Hook.

 **Neverland, Forest, Present Day**

Mary Margaret had a clear shot as she fired an arrow at Devin, the Lost Boy who Henry fought with earlier as he fell into their trap. She, Regina, Emma, Steve and Thor then quickly moved to surrounded him.

"Uhh! What are you doing?!" Devin yelled in alarm "Are you trying to start a war with Pan?"

"Pan started the war when he kidnapped my son." Emma responded back demanding answers

"But that doesn't make you our enemy." Regina said as she used her magic to make a chocolate bar appear.

"What's that?" The Lost Boy asked her

"Chocolate." Regina answered "I thought you might like the taste of something sweet."

The Devin rattled as he tried to escape as Steve stopped him from struggling "Easy son."

"We don't wanna hurt you. We just need you to deliver a message to Henry." Emma told him

"Why should I help you?" Devin asked

"Because you had a home and a family once and you stopped believing you could get back to them." Emma answered truthfully "Now we're here. We can help... not just Henry, all of you."

"We can return you to your rightful home." Thor said "And end the madness of Pan once and for all."

Regina offered Devin the chocolate bar again as he took it. Suddenly though he chucked it away as he explained to them "Don't you get it? I'm here because I don't want to go home. None of us do."

"Pan's a monster. Look what he did to you." Emma said noticing the markings from earlier

Devin chuckled however at this "Oh, Pan didn't do that. Henry did."

Thor became angry as he grabbed Devin and shoved him against a tree as he raised Mjolnir "You lie!"

"Thor!" Steve called "Put him down."

"I don't know I think big head might actually be thinking straight for once." Regina said wanting to hurt him herself.

Thor eventually relented as he let Devin go as he moved back to the others.

 **Neverland, On the path to Dead Man's Peak, Present Day**

"How are you holding up, mate?" Hook asked David

"Don't worry about me. Just worry about getting us to the sextant." David said dismissing his worries.

"While I'm concerned for your well being I don't think he was talking about that." Bruce said walking along.

"He's right. I meant the good-byes. Looked a bit stormy back there." Hook said thinking back to the conversation.

"I did what had to be done, and I did it out of love. Emma and Mary Margaret will understand that." David said

"You gonna tell them that from beyond the grave?" Hook asked him sarcastically.

"No. You are. You gonna tell them that I died a hero, fighting for their way home. What you're not gonna tell them is that I left already a dead man." David explained

"The truth, you mean." Hook said

"Their last memories of me won't be of a liar." David replied

"So you want to be remembered as a hero by doing the noble thing except that you did it by lying which would mean you weren't entirely being noble?" Bruce asked

"Why should I help you?" Hook asked him

David chuckled as he reminded him "Well, because if you didn't steal that bean, they wouldn't have had a chance to take Henry, we wouldn't be on this island, and I wouldn't be dying of dreamshade."

"Fair point. At least you got to say good-bye. Most people don't get that much." Hook said remembering his own past.

David realised what he was getting at "You lost someone, didn't you?"

Hook ignored him as they made it to Dead Man's Peak and explained the situation "This is where we ascend. I'll climb ahead and throw down the rope."

"If it's not too much trouble I'll go ahead first. You guys look like you've got some issues to sort out and I don't want to be in the way." Bruce offered "Plus I could take a look at it and see if I can deal with the maps and charts."

"Be my guest mate" Hook said as they continued to walk.

David breathed heavily as he thought back to the military insignia "He was your brother, right? I had a brother, too, you know. A twin. Mm. He died before I ever met him."

"There were two of you? I can barely stomach one." Hook said surprised

David chuckled as he continued "Ah, you would've liked him. He was a thief and a liar."

"Yeah, you would've liked my brother. He could be a stubborn ass. Now wait here both of you." Hook instructed as he stepped up onto the rock.

Bruce waited as he watched Hook go up as he heard something lurking. Could it have been a Lost Boy? Pan? Or maybe Blonksy. He had to get up there to be sure.

* * *

 **In the Enchanted Forest's Past, on the Shore**

"What exactly does the King have to find on this island?" Kilian asked as Liam pulled up an envelope and a paper that showed a drawing "A plant. We journeyed across the realms for a plant?"

"Our sources say it's magical. Potent enough to heal any injury." Liam explained

"So we never have to bury another sailor at sea again?" Killian asked surprised and astonished something was possible

"Now you understand the importance of our mission." Liam told him

Suddenly they heard a voice call out to them as they drew their swords "Are you two lost? You look lost to me."

"Identify yourself, boy." Liam ordered

"I'm Peter Pan. I live here. Who are you?" Pan asked them

"Captain Jones. And my leftenant. We're here by order of the King." Liam said introducing them

"The King, huh? We don't have any kings in Neverland. Just me." Pan said

"That's funny. We seek this plant. Now tell us, boy, where can we find it?" Liam asked him showing the drawing

"Your king sent you for this plant?" Pan asked them

"You know it?" Liam asked him

"Dreamshade? It's the deadliest plant on the island. Your king is really ruthless." Pan said surprised but also revelling in the disaster it could bring.

Nonsense" Liam said dismissing his words

"It's medicine" Killian said added agreeing with him.

"It's doom. Why fight a messy battle when you can kill an entire army with the sap of one plant?" Pan asked them.

Killian took his brother aside as he spoke in a lowered voice "Is it possible he would turn poison upon our enemies?"

"Don't be so gullible. This boy is playing games with us, and I'm quickly tiring of them." Liam said dismissing that idea. "Come. We should keep moving."

Pan knew they were walking into trouble "Don't say I didn't warn you."

 **On top of Dead Man's Peak, Neverland, Present Day**

Hook snapped the vines as he was about to throw them down where Bruce and David were waiting.

"Don't pull him up yet. I wanna talk. Alone." Pan said speaking behind him.

"What do you want?" Hook asked

"To offer you a deal. Come back and work for me, like the old days." Pan informed him.

"I don't miss the old days." Hook said declining his offer.

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by?" Pan asked him as he then teleported in front of him "Passage off the island."

"Still not interested." Hook declined

"What if I were to sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you... Emma." Pan offered.

Hook knew he couldn't even if deep down a selfish part of him wanted too "Emma would never leave her son."

"She did once before, and you can be there to pick up the pieces. We've known each other a very long time, Killian. We've done business before. And I think this is the perfect time to restart that relationship." Pan said tempting him.

Hook was still not sure what he wanted truly "What if I'm not interested?"

"Of course you are. Because that's what I've always liked about you. You're good at surviving." Pan said sensing what he wanted deep down.

"What do you want me to do?" Hook asked him

"Be in my employ. Do my dirty work." Pan explained

"What dirty work?" Hook asked

"When the time comes, I'll let you know. But first, I need a signal that you've taken my deal." Pan informed him.

"So my word right now wouldn't be good enough?" Hook asked him.

"You know me." Pan said as he teleported behind him "I like action. I'll know you've taken my deal when I see the Prince's dead body up on that peak."

"Oh, you'll see that anyway. He's on his last legs, thanks to dreamshade." Hook informed him.

"I wanna see you kill him before the poison. I want to see your hook inside his body." Pan instructed.

"And what if I don't take your offer?" Hook asked him

Pan then spoke in a lowered voice "Remember the last time you didn't listen to me? "Have a drink. You know it always helps you think."

Hook was in deep thought as he then remembered "What about Doctor Banner? How do you think I'll deal with him?"

"You won't. He will" Pan said as he disappeared.

David groaned as he climbed up the cliff with Bruce behind him.

"Bloody hell. I told you to wait." Hook said as he looked around

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen" Bruce said

"Were you talking to someone?" David asked him.

"Just talking to myself. It's... old habit from many nights on the lonely seas." Hook lied

"Well, I'm glad to see you're enjoying the refreshments while you do it." David pointed out

"Apologies, mate. It isn't much farther now." Hook informed them as David walked ahead.

Bruce was about to follow behind when he again heard something. It had to be Blonsky.

 **The Enchanted Forest's Past, On the Shore, Neverland**

After walking and losing track of Pan, the Brothers Jones finally found what they were looking for. Killian though still had doubts "Well, it certainly doesn't look like medicine."

"You choose to believe that boy over our king?" Liam questioned

"That boy... showed us the path to dreamshade. Why would he lie about its nature?" Killian asked him

"To keep it all for himself." Liam said as if it were obvious "You actually think our king would send us to retrieve something so dangerous?"

"I would hope not. This is not what I signed up for." Killian commented

"You signed up to listen to your king." Liam reminded him

"Because I thought he was a... a man of honour." Killian said

"He is." Liam insisted

Killian however still didn't like the implications "If this is a poison, it won't just end war. It will obliterate an entire race."

Liam was now beginning to be annoyed by his brother's reluctance "What do you know of any of this? I'm your brother and your captain. You will listen to me."

"No. I'll fight my enemies, but I'll fight fair." Killian said standing his ground

Liam scoffed at his brother's reluctance as he then moved to cut the plant and cut himself with it "Then allow me to disabuse you of that notion."

"No, brother, don't!" Killian warned him

After some initial pain Liam seemed to be fine "You see? Perfectly fine. I told you, our King would never lie to us. Now let's collect our specimens and get off this..."

Suddenly Liam collapsed in pain as Killian attended to him "Liam?"

"Killian." Liam panted grunting and breathing heavily

"Your arm!" Killian said noticing something was happening

Liam continued to gasp in pain as he spoke in a strained voice "I'm sorry, brother."

"No. No! No!" Killian cried as his brother collapsed in his arms

 **Neverland Forest, Present Day**

Despite Steve's word to Thor to let Devin go it hadn't stopped Emma from grabbing on to him as she now had him pinned where Thor did earlier "It's too late! Henry is a lost boy now! Your boy is one of the most vicious new recruits we've have had in ages!"

Mary Margaret following Steve's example from earlier pulled Emma off of Devin as she spoke to her in a lowered voice "Don't let him get to you. Okay?"

"Move aside." Regina ordered

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked her

"So I can rip his heart out. Then he'll do exactly what we want." Regina answered

"This is not how we do things. Emma, we can find another way to get to Henry." Mary Margaret said

"I agree." Thor said not liking this idea.

"Really? And what do you think, Emma?" Regina asked her

"I think we need to talk to our son." Emma said agreeing with her

"We can't do this. That is brutal." Mary Margaret said voicing her disagreement

"I know, but she can." Emma said

Mary Margaret was dragged away by Emma as they struggled "Emma!"

"Do it, Regina." Emma ordered

Steve watched the display with mixed emotions suddenly something strange happened.

 **Arnim Zola's train, in the mountains, 1940s** **Earth 1** **99999**

Bucky was hanging onto the side of train as Steve called out to him and climbed on the side "Grab my hand!"

Regina focused herself as she attempted a levitation spell to help pull Bucky back in as she managed to grab hold of him.

"Hang on!" Regina called to him.

Suddenly though she was blasted in the shoulder by a HYDRA agent causing her to lose her grip on him as he fell from her grip as Steve tried to grab hold of him as the handle he hung onto broke causing him to fall to his death into the mountain below.

Regina nursed her shoulder as she angrily conjured a fire ball and threw it at the HYDRA soldier, burning him as he stumbled out of the train to his death.

Regina stuck out her hand as she grabbed Steve and helped him back into the train. She then quickly moved to find Zola

"Regina wait!" Steve called out to her.

As the Howling Commandos had managed to capture Zola Regina shoved through them as she grabbed hold of him. "Stay in your place worm"

Zola cowered as he saw a murderous stare in her eyes. Whoever she was she could command fear.

"Tell us what the Schmidt has planned. What is he doing with this weapon?" Regina demanded

"I.. will never tell!" Zola said denouncing her

"I think you will." Regina said as she ripped out his heart shocking Steve and the Howling Commandos as she squeezed it

Zola groaned in pain "He is... He..."

Suddenly though Steve stopped her "Regina! We can't do this"

"He killed your best friend Steve! He deserves to pay! We can make him talk and then let him suffer the fate he bestowed upon Bucky" Regina said dismissing him.

"I'm angry too. And a part of me wants to hurt him too. But there's other ways to do it." Steve said "I don't think Daniel would want you to do this either."

Regina angrily turned to him "What do you know about him and what he wanted?! You think that makes you understand me as well?!"

Everyone else was silent as finally Regina relented and shoved Zola's heart back into his chest causing him to gasp in pain as Regina walked away from Steve angry.

 **Neverland Forest, Present Day**

Steve suddenly regained himself as Regina made her way over to Devin

Emma whispered to her mother as she cried "I'm sorry."

Devin groaned in pain as Regina pulled out his heart

Steve and Thor stood there with mixed emotions as Emma was apologising to her mother "Mary Margaret, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me." Mary Margaret told her "It's Henry I'm worried about."

"I know. That's why I'm willing to let Regina do whatever it takes." Emma told her

"When we finally get to him, I just wanna make sure the line is still there." Mary Margaret said warning her

Emma was confused "What line?"

"Between what Regina is willing to do and what you are." Mary Margaret said voicing her opinion

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get him home." Emma tried to tell her

"But the cost can't be this family." Mary Margaret warned her

Emma hoped it wouldn't come to that "It won't be."

Thor was still disturbed by the Dark Magic on display "I have seen many uses of Dark Magic. But even I have never seen such a disturbing use of it."

"No different than Loki's mind control." Steve said "I don't like the method. At least I don't think I do."

Thor raised his eyebrow confused by that comment

"But if this is the only way to talk to Henry. Then we need to let her do what she needs to do." Steve said as he thought about the interrogations he saw and heard of.

Regina walked over to them with Devin "Second thoughts?"

"Let's get him that message." Emma said

Regina however had a surprise as she pulled out a makeup mirror and broke it in two "Oh, we're gonna do more than that. We're gonna see him."

* * *

 **On top of Dead Man's Peak, Neverland, Present Day**

Bruce, David and Hook were continuing their walk as Bruce listened out.

"Since you're already dying from the stuff, you won't mind if I stand back while you..." Hook tried to say

David grunted in understanding "Yeah." He then cut a vine and pointed his sword at Hook as his breathing became laboured "I know about your deal with Pan."

"You heard that then?" Hook asked slightly nervous

"Yeah. I heard that." David said

"Me too. It's actually the reason why we climbed" Bruce confessed

"Then you know I didn't agree." Hook told them

"Yeah, you also didn't disagree." David pointed out as he pointed his sword further to his throat

Hook tried to weasel his way out of it "Don't you see? This is what he wanted, to turn us against each other."

David grunted in pain "Well, it worked."

"You're making the poison spread quicker, mate." Hook reminded him.

"I don't care. I just have to last long enough to get the sextant back to my family. Now take me to it!" David demanded

Hook decided to confess the truth "My brother didn't lose his satchel up here. I made that up."

David was surprised but also confused "What about the insignia?"

"I dropped it on the path so you'd find it." Hook answered truthfully

David inhaled deeply "Why?"

"Because I knew you'd never make the journey here if I told you the truth." Hook told him

"The truth? The truth... you brought me here to die?" David asked him confused

"I brought you here to save your life!" Hook insisted

David however had enough as he tried to punch Hook "You're a liar!"

Hook however managed to knock him out as he turned to Banner "Drag him up."

"Right" Bruce said as he asked a question "So why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"I couldn't tell you on account of you risking to tell him the truth" Hook answered

"Well I'm not exactly the kind of doctor who deals with patient confidentiality" Bruce joked

Suddenly though they heard a roar.

"Please tell me that's your friend somehow talking to you through your stomach mate" Hook said as he became worried

"No it's not. Come on" Bruce said as they moved further

 **The Enchanted Forest's Past, On the Shore, Neverland**

Killian was trying to help his brother "Come on. Liam! Hey. Hey. Let's get you back to the ship. Come on. Come on."

Pan was standing behind them his arms folded in disapproval "I tried to warn you. He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart.2

Killian tried to appeal to the boy "Please. He's my brother. He's all all I have left."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have goaded him into it." Pan pointed out as he walked towards him

"He's so stubborn. I didn't mean to. Can you help me?" Killian asked him

Pan sighed deeply "Well, I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day. There is a way to stop him from dying."

"Tell me." Killian demanded

Pan then pushed away some leaves as he showed him some kind of fountain area "This spring... these waters are rich with the power of Neverland. It's what keeps this land and all on it so... young. If one was to drink directly from it, its power could cure any ill."

"Thank you." Killian said as he moved to get the water

Pan however grabbed hold of his shoulder "But... I must warn you. All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no exception. Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it."

"Of course. Whatever you want, it's yours." Killian said as he then went to get the water and put it in the water container. He then returned to give it to him "Brother? Brother!"

Liam awoke as he gasped a little "That's Captain to you. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Killian told him "Now let's pay the boy."

"How?" Liam asked him

"Boy, what do you want?" Killian asked calling out to Pan as he heard no response "Boy?"

 **Pan's Hideout, Neverland, Present Day**

Henry was carving into the ground as Devin approached him "I don't want to fight again, okay?"

"I didn't come to fight." Devin told him I came to deliver a message. Your family is here."

Henry was confused "What?"

"They're on the island... trying to find you." Devin spoke with Regina speaking through his heart

Henry however didn't want to be tricked "Y... y... you're making this up, because I cut your cheek. You're trying to get back at me."

"I'm not making it up." Regina said as Devin spoke the same message and showed him the mirror "Look."

"Henry, are you okay?" Emma asked him "Henry, can you hear me?"

Henry was shocked "Mom?"

"I'm here, too, Henry!" Mary Margaret said getting into view

Henry couldn't believe it "No. This is a trick. -"

"No. No, it's not a trick. Henry, I promise you this is real. Kid, it's operation Cobra Rescue. It's us." Emma said insisting what he was seeing real.

"Y... you're here?" Henry asked him

"Yes. We're coming to get you." Emma told him as she turned to Steve and Thor "Oh we have some help. We have real superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Henry asked as he saw Steve and Thor

"Greetings Henry Mills Son of Neal and Emma and Regina." Thor said to him

"We're doing everything we can to rescue you" Steve informed him as he gave the mirror back to Emma, Regina and Mary Margaret

"There's someone coming. It's Pan. I... I gotta go." Henry told them

"Henry... -" Regina called out to him

"I gotta go." Henry told them

"We love you." Regina reminded him

Henry quickly dropped the mirror, shattering it as his family looked at the mirror they held with relieved faces.

 **The Enchanted Forest's Past, Onboard the Jewel of the Realm**

"How are you feeling?" Killian asked him

"Shipshape." Liam informed him "Killian... I should've listened to you."

"Oh. I'm just glad you survived." Killian told him grateful he was okay "What now, brother?"

Liam wasn't going to allow the truth to go unheard "We reveal our King's cowardice."

"Well, let's hope the realm sides with us." Killian said knowing it would take a lot of convincing

"Oh, they will." Liam said as he sighed deeply "To fight battles using unholy weapons is, as you say, bad form."

"Aye. I will follow you till the ends of the earth, brother." Killian said pledging his loyalty.

Suddenly one of the men called out "All hands brace for landing!"

The ship then landed in the water after leaving the air as the man called out "Land ho!"

Killian chuckled as he looked out the window "What do you say, Liam? You want some company when you report to the admiralty?"

Liam suddenly grunted and gasped as he fell to the floor

"Liam?" Killian said as he went to help "No! N... no! Liam! Liam. Liam! No, no, no, no! No, no, no! Help! Help!

Liam continued to cough as his life began to expire as he died in his brother's arms as Kilian cried for him "Liam."

 **On top of Dead Man's Peak, Neverland, Present Day**

"Bloody hell." Hook said as he went and cut the vines revealing the stream from before as he put water in the canteen.

"What is that some kind of healing water?" Bruce asked confused

"Something like that" Hook said as he slapped him lightly "Mate, wake up."

David coughed as he woke up and shoved him off "Hey, get off me! Hey, whoa, whoa!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Whoa, whoa. Look. In this canteen is the water that will stop the dreamshade, that will save your life." Hook informed him

David coughed "That's why you brought me up here."

"Yes." Hook insisted

"You knew I wouldn't come on my own, that I wouldn't leave my family." David said realising his plan

"That you were stubborn? Yes, I gathered that rather quickly." Hook said

"He is kind of right there." Bruce said as he observed the water and felt it on his fingers "It feels calm and like any other water"

"It's not trust me." Hook said

"Well, give it to me." David asked him

Hook however had to warn him of the truth "There's something you need to know first. Because its power comes from the island, once you drink this water, you can never leave Neverland."

David was disappointed but he knew the risks "It's a small price to pay for what I get in return... the chance to save my grandson... and to help my family get home."

David then proceeded to drink the water. He then began to laugh as his wound healed

"Remarkable." Bruce said in surprise "Pity about the side affect though. Something like this would revolutionise the medicine world"

David however was still confused by one thing "One question... why risk your life for me when there wasn't anything for you in return?"

"I didn't do it for you, mate." Hook told him

Suddenly though the Abomination appeared bursting through the rocks as he moved to attack them

"It's the monster." David said drawing his sword

"Emil Blonsky. Ex-soldier who tore up half of Harlem just to get back at me." Bruce said making proper introductions.

Hook and David moved to attack him but found their swords did no damage as he threw rocks at them as they tried to avoid them as David stumbled and fell.

Suddenly though Bruce grabbed hold of him as he pulled him up as Blonsky pulled Banner off of him and proceeded to throw him into the rocks and beat him "Come on runt! Where is the monster?!"

Bruce panted in pain as he was continually beaten. Suddenly though his eyes turned green as he felt something stir in him. About time.

"Bring out the Hulk! I've been waiting for this rematch" Abomination demanded.

"If you insist." Bruce said as he began to transform as the force knocked Blonsky down on the ground as Bruce then stood up transformed into the Hulk much to the shock of David and Hook.

"Blimey" Hook muttered.

Hulk wasted no time in engaging Abomination in a fight as they struggled and gave each other blows. After struggling and fighting Hulk managed to grab a rock and toss it at Abomination as David and Hook moved to avoid it as Abomination stumbled as Hulk tackled the monster causing him to fall over the side of the cliff as both looked down at the tumbling monsters.

Both then climbed down to join Hulk who had landed safely. He then proceeded to pick them up and hoist them over his shoulders.

"Mate as nice as this is it's unnecessary." Hook tried to say as Hulk ignored him.

"Just because I can walk better that doesn't mean I won't refuse a ride back." David said not objecting as Hulk walked away with them.

Abomination groaned as he got up but found them gone. Pan then appeared disappointed "I told you not to wait. You should have attacked them when they were vulnerable."

"I had to wait." Abomination grunted

"And now Banner has his alter ego back meaning he is a threat. I guess I'm just going to have to find a way to deal with that." Pan said as he walked up to him "You won't be getting many more chances. They are running out. Next time you kill them. Or else you'll be next."

 **Neverland Forest, Present Day**

Emma, Mary Margaret, Steve and Thor were walking through the forest.

"You think he's okay?" Mary Margaret asked

"He's fine." Emma insisted

"You know this how?" Regina asked her

"Because he's our son and he's a survivor, and now he has something to survive for. He knows we're coming and we're not gonna let him down." Emma told her

"The best thing we can offer him right now is us being here. Now he has hope." Steve said

"I'm sorry I doubted you. I'm just... I know how easy it is to give in to the darkness." Mary Margaret said remembering her own experiences with Cora "I didn't want you to..."

"She didn't. I did. That's what I'm here for." Regina reminded her "One happy family."

Suddenly they heard the foliage rustling as they moved to attack only for David and Hook to walk through as David spoke to them "You can stand down. It's us."

David then moved to kiss Mary Margaret as she happily returned it "Oh! Mmm!"

Regina gave a groan as she enquired about what they went to get "Uh, where's the sextant?"

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first." Hook informed her

Mary Margaret sighed deeply as she broke their kiss "Mmm. I'm not complaining, but what was that..."

David however continued to kiss her as Steve turned away giving them privacy as did Thor.

Emma was a little embarrassed at seeing her parents' open affection "Okay, I'm complaining."

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse." Regina sarcastically bemoaned

"Hook... he saved my life." David told them

Hook was unsure if he was telling the truth "You sure you wanna tell them that, mate?"

"On our trek, we were ambushed by lost boys. Pinned down, outnumbered. But Hook, he risked his life to stop me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow. But if it wasn't for Hook, I wouldn't be alive." David lied "Your flask, please."

Hook then proceeded to give it to him.

"I thought he deserved a little credit." David said as he drank from it

"Thank you." Hook said as they heard a noise.

Hulk then appeared from the bushes as Mary Margaret, Emma and Regina moved to attack but David stopped them "No wait that's Bruce! He saved me too."

The three stopped their attacks as Hulk calmed down.

"That monster we fought at the camp who he calls the Abomination tried to attack us but Bruce finally managed to find the monster within and became the Hulk" David said walking up to him.

Mary Margaret was surprised but a little intimidated seeing the monster up close. The fact that someone as innocent as Bruce could become something like this was still extraordinary despite being told about it.

Regina however was a little sceptical "How do we know he can control it?"

"Bruce has worked to control it since New York." Steve told her "He'll be fine. Trust him"

Hulk gave her a glare as Regina gave him a hard stare back.

David then walked up to Mary Margaret as she raised the flask "To Hook."

She then offered it to Regina who declined it "I don't do rum."

She then offered it Emma who raised it "To Hook." She then took a drink from it as she handed it to the Avengers.

"Can't get drunk" Steve said to her.

"Then I shall drink for both of us." Thor said happy to take it as he drank from it and then returned it to her as she walked off.

Hulk managed to calm down as returned to Banner "Hey."

"Hey. So the Big Guy is back for good?" Steve asked him.

"Seems to be." Bruce commented "Did David tell you what happened?"

"Yeah." Steve replied.

"Oh. And they're okay with it?" Bruce asked him

"Okay with what?" Steve asked confused

Bruce quickly dodged the question "Never mind."

"Are we really going to have to deal with you naked every time you transform?" Regina said as she turned away from him.

"Well at the moment yeah." Bruce replied as he shielded himself.

Steve then remembered how Regina made the chocolate appear as he then thought of something "Regina. Do you mind?"

Regina sighed realising what he meant as she made clothes appear on Bruce "It's only so I don't have to look at you like this anymore"

Emma walked over at Hook with both now being alone away from the others "You really save his life?"

"That surprise you?" Hook asked her.

"Well, you and David aren't exactly..." Emma said as she inhaled deeply "How do you say it?" She then imitated a British accent "Mates."

"Doesn't mean I'd leave your father to perish on this island." Hook told her

"Thank you." Emma said sincerely.

Hook tried to break the tension and awkwardness as he gave her a flirtatious look "Um... Well, perhaps gratitude is in order now."

"Yeah. That's what the 'thank you' was for. Mm." Emma said feeling nervous

"That all your father's life is worth to you?" Hook asked her

Emma knew what he was doing "Please. You couldn't handle it."

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Hook whispered to her

Emma pulled Hook into a kiss, which quickly turned into a heated and very passionate kiss, to which he returned. They continued to kiss for a few moments, before Emma pulled back, her forehead still resting against his and clinging to the lapels of his jacket.

Hook was left breathless and stunned "That was, um..."

"A onetime thing." Emma insisted as she pulled back and began to walk away "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something."

"As you wish." Hook said to her

Once Emma was out of sight, he touched his lips and breathed deeply.

 **In the Enchanted Forest's Past, On board the Jewel of the Realm**

Liam's body was dumped over the side to be buried into the ocean as one of the men handed him the canteen "This belongs to you now... Captain."

Killian then took it for a moment as he held it "You'll never leave my side, brother." He then returned it to the sailor who gave him a torch as he addressed the men "We are sworn to serve the King and the realm. They sent us to retrieve an unthinkable poison, one that killed our dear Captain."

Killian then grabbed hold of the rope as he set fire to the sail "Never again shall anyone set sail to that cursed land. And never again shall we take such orders... Yes! Here, here! Serving the King, fighting his wars!

The crewmen cried out "No!"

"That is the way of dishonour! And all you who disagree, flee now or walk the bloody plank! For those who stay will be free men, and I will your Captain." Killian proclaimed

The Crewmen were in agreement "Aye"

"We'll sail under the crimson flag and we'll give our enemies no quarter. We'll take what we please!" Killian declared

The Crew was in agreement "Yes!"

"And we'll live by our own rules... For that is the best form of all!" Killian proclaimed Our kingdom is corrupt and immoral. They took my brother from me, and now I'm gonna take everything they've got... "Starting with this ship!"

The Crewmen cheered as Killian gave an order "Bring the paint from below!

One of the men was confused "Sir?"

Kilian knew with new purpose came new everything "It's time we rename this vessel. We no longer sail as the 'Jewel of the Realm.' We now sail as the 'Jolly Roger.' And when they come for us, I want them to know exactly what we are... pirates! For at least among thieves, there is honour!"

The Crewmen cheered as they proclaimed "Long live Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones! Captain Jones!"

 **Neverland Forest, Present Day**

Hook was drinking alone as suddenly Pan cleared his throat making his presence known "You really should've taken my deal."

"It doesn't look like I need your help with Emma after all, mate." Hook said denouncing him

Pan was surprised he was being this naïve "What, you think that kiss actually meant something?"

"I do." Hook answered truthfully "I think it means she's finally starting to see me for the man I am."

"What?" Pan scoffed "A one-handed pirate with a drinking problem? I'm no grown-up, but I'm pretty sure that's less than appealing."

"A man of honour" Hook replied.

Pan knew he wouldn't be able to keep this "So tell me... What would a man of honour like yourself do with a big, fat secret?"

"Um. Well, that depends what the secret is." Hook asked him

Pan hit him with the truth "Baelfire. Neal. Whatever name he goes by these days. The guy Emma loves. Henry's father."

"What of him? He's dead." Hook said demanding know what he knew

"No. I'm afraid not. He's alive. And that's not even the best part. He's in Neverland." Pan informed him

Hook was shocked "Is he?"

"Oh yes. Can you believe it? I'm sure Emma would love to know that Henry's father is still alive. But I'd hate for that to get in the way of budding romance." Pan said as he continued "Well one budding romance. So I'll leave it up to you... to tell her or not. Let's see what kind of man you really are."

 **Pan's Hideout, Neverland, Present day**

Felix and a few Lost Boys had placed Neal in a cage on the ground.

"How's our guest?" Pan asked them

"We drugged him. He'll be asleep for a while." Felix informed him "Where do you want him?"

"Hang him up, over there. Next to the other one." Pan ordered

Felix and the other Boys did what they were instructed and hung Neal's cage next to an identical one.

 **Strategic Science Reserve Base, London, England** **1940s Earth 1** **99999**

Peggy was leading Regina out of the interrogation room "We are sorry for any inconvenience we may have caused. Know that the only thing we ask is that you tell no one you were here. We'll set you up with a new life."

Regina stood there surprised at what she was getting offered "I've wanted nothing more than to get away."

Suddenly Colonel Phillips called out from the war room "Agent Carter!"

Peggy made her way into the war room. Unbeknownst to her Regina followed her.

 **Strategic Science Reserve Base, War Room, London, England** **1940s Earth 1** **99999**

Phillips was explaining Schmidt's plan of attack and how they planned to counter it. On display were various maps and messages relating to Norse mythology.

Regina having snuck in looked at them in surprise having recognised them from her own readings from when she was young in the books that were in her mother's study. She made her presence known "I recognise these drawings."

"Who let the prisoner in here?" Philips asked more annoyed by her presence then anything else.

"I've seen these symbols in a book I might be able to help you translate them." Regina offered

"And why would you do that?" Howard asked her

"If I am to have a new life here then I may as well get used to it." Regina said putting aside her reluctance to serve under someone because of the situation

Steve looked over at her as he voiced his opinion "If she can help sir. I think we should take it."

"Prepare your men Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark set her majesty up with the books" Phillips said giving them their orders

 **Neverland Forest, Present Day**

Regina was walking through the forest as she saw Steve standing there putting down some wood "I'm sorry you had to see that today. Me ripping a boy's heart out. Not the most flattering image."

"I'm not exactly the person who lines up to participate in interrogations but I'm not against them either provided they get the job done" Steve told her.

"You seem like someone who would disapprove completely?" Regina asked him

"I've seen people do it more often now. People who do it better than me and so I don't have too." Steve said referring to Natasha as he remembered that weird flash "You don't have to apologise for yelling at me."

Regina was confused "I never yelled at you?"

Steve didn't know what to say about these memory flashes. Did she experience it too "If you need to talk about it I'm here. But if you don't I understand."

Regina was puzzled. These weird memory flashes. Something was wrong with both her and Steve. It was almost as if they knew each other in another life. "Excuse me Steve"

Regina then walked away determined to find out what was going on once and for all.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done. My apologies for being gone throughout December.**

 **Happy New Year and I hope you all had a great Christmas. Again I wish this could have been done earlier but I'm going to try this year to be faster in my output and this story will be finished by the end of this year and at some point more stories will come out, maybe a follow up this year.**

 **I said before I would try and cut down what I think I could cut like if a scene with another character not connected to the heroes didn't need to be there that could be taken up by stuff involving the main characters and crossover characters or stuff involving flashbacks if I felt I couldn't tie them in someway or create a story around it. The more I look back through the season though the more necessary the flashbacks will be so I feel I can't cut them now.**

 **I mentioned it last time I know but in order to not just tell the same as in the show I'm going to tie them back with the history of the MCU and the OUAT universe as we unravel how they've always been connected more than they realised. One of those is this the Regina and Steve flashbacks. Admittedly I'm jumping all over the place with them but I felt it was necessary given the flashbacks are usually non-linear.**

 **So far in terms of character histories we've got Regina and Steve meeting in WWII and Gold having history with Asgard which I revealed last time but I'll get to my goof up on that. Now it's a matter of fleshing these histories out.** **Regardless though like I've said before i** **n terms of how I'm writing the Avengers and their interactions with the OUAT characters I'm honestly still so far not satisfied with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm still not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel.**

 **Bruce initially tried to help David which has been resolved now and he's got the Hulk back which I knew I was going to do eventually. It may seem kind of early but because I'm not splitting up episodes this story probably won't look long when all put together. As for** **Thor he's still without some of his power and there's now the potential past with Gold but I feel like I could do more? Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them. Again so far the only real dynamic I'm building is the romance between Steve and Regina which again I'm curious to hear if you like and could see working and how I could improve on building it? I explained in previous chapters how I plan to go about her and Robin Hood and Peggy and Steve but don't worry neither romance will be lost.**

 **So not many people probably read this beforehand but I had to go back and fixup something I had forgotten I did in the previous chapter. I had forgotten Thor had split from the group and was with Gold and Neal which was where the history was revealed. So I had to go back and hastily fix it and it's probably obvious not to mention awkward because again Thor has to pretend he doesn't know about Neal now. Again shows how dumb I am and I'm just going to have to be careful not to make the same kind of mistake again.**

 **Also I'm late on it but RIP Stan Lee. It was an honour to meet him even if it was for a brief moment. Like with my other MCU stories Stan will cameo somewhere later which I was going to do anyway but it'll be even more poignant now. I hope it will be anyway.**

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Ariel

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this but I wanted to do other chapters to other stories first and while I enjoy writing this story it's lack of attention allowed me to leave it alone for awhile but I'll try and get back to doing more in the future. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **In the Enchanted Forest's** **Past**

Snow White was running from two of the Evil Queen's guards as they suddenly spotted her and began to chase her. "Hurry! After her! Stop!"

Snow White eventually stopped running as she suddenly reached the edge of a cliff "Uhh! Oh! Really?"

"You're a long way from home, Snow White. Did you really think you could hide from the queen here?" The Guard asked her

Despite the odds Snow White seemed sure "Actually, yes."

The guard and the second guard proceeded to unsheathe their swords "Well, don't worry. We're here to take you back. The queen is eager to see you again."

"Not gonna happen." Snow White said as she proceeded to go the edge of cliff

"No, no, no! Wait!" The guard said as he and his men ran towards the edge of the cliff to get her, as she suddenly jumped off before they can catch her. The guards could only watch as Snow White plummeted into the water below with a splash as she was now under water, drowning. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed her and proceeded to bring her to the surface of the water.

After being pulled up to the surface she gasped for air as she swam around to face her saviour "Thank you."

"No problem. You might wanna try diving in calmer waters next time." The young woman said

Snow White suddenly looked down at the water and noticed she had a tail "You're a..."

"Yeah. I'm a mermaid. Name's Ariel." Ariel said introducing herself.

 **In Present day Neverland at a camp**

Emma was standing in front of an unlit campfire, concentrating as Regina was instructing her "Focus. Concentrate."

"It's kind of hard when you're talking in my ear." Emma said not appreciating her breathing down her neck.

"And when the wind blows or it's raining, or... someone's shooting arrows at you. Yes, concentration's hard. That's the point. Find your anger and use it to focus." Regina said not wanting excuses.

Emma didn't agree with her "No. There has to be a way without going dark."

"You're such a pathetic waste of ability." Regina said chastising her.

"And you're a monster." Emma declared.

Regina then stopped her with a satisfied smile "Smell that?"

"What?" Emma asked confused

"Smoke." Regina simply replied

Emma then looked at the campfire, which had no lit.

Bruce glanced over at Steve "You still think we can trust her?"

Steve folded his arms as he thought back to those apparent memories. What did they mean?

 **Outside a Castle on the Danish Straiths, 1940s Earth 199999**

Captain America and the Howling Commandos had been informed about a newly discovered artefact by Schmidt that he was apparently studying in this facility. Keeping with his Viking and Nordic interest it appeared to be what he called a "Runestone"

Steve was consulting with their expert on the history wondering what it meant "So what do you know about this Runestone?"

"I don't know much. Only that they have ties with Asgard. It's kind of a legend from where I'm from." Regina said

"It's a legend here too." Dugan piped up as he lit up a cigar. The group eventually made their way to the door as Dernier set up a bomb "Everyone clear."

The bomb exploded blowing down the door as everyone made their way through. Seeing nobody was around they managed to make their way through as Bucky voiced his thoughts "This seems too easy."

Suddenly as a door opened a bunch of HYDRA troopers and Troopers inside what appeared to be giant exo-skeletons as Regina voiced her annoyance "You to say it Jefferson."

"Bucky" Bucky corrected.

"Whatever." Regina said

The troops and the exo-skeletons slightly moved out of their way as a blond man in a HYDRA uniform stepped out, accompanied by a woman also in a HYDRA uniform "Captain America. At last we meet."

Steve had recognised the man from photos and information given to him by his battles. He had built up quite a reputation in battle working as a devoted soldier to the Nazis before joining HYDRA "Wilhelm Lohmer. HYDRA's number 1 thug."

"My reputation indeed perceives me." Lohmer said smugly as he introduced his companion "My beloved wife Julia. HYDRA's Warrior Woman."

Julia Koenig didn't say anything other than give Regina a cold stare. Upon noticing his wife looking at her Lohmer took the time to acknowledge the Evil Queen "You are no soldier. So my only guess is that you're a civilian. Wait I think I know you. It was said the Allies had someone helping them decipher the Norse texts. This is why you brought her here isn't it? This side is failing my dear. It is best you choose the side who stands an equal chance of succeeding.

"I think I know what which side that is." Regina said looking at her newfound allies.

"So be it." Lohmer said dismissively as he ordered the troops "Iron Cross Legion attack!"

Without hesitation the Iron Cross legion and the HYDRA Troopers opened fire as Captain America and the Commandos responded in kind.

Steve quickly engaged Lohmer in battle. Despite Captain America's super strength due to his years of training and resilience Lohmer managed to put up quite a fight against him as he quickly escaped and ran down a hallway as Steve wasted no time in chasing after him.

Regina hung back as she tried to channel her power from what Rumpelstiltskin taught her. Before she could fight back, Koenig gave her a swift kick knocking her to the ground. "You pose no threat to me and are nothing more than a civilian. But you are valuable because of your knowledge. We will not allow you this chance to escape again. Join us or die with them."

Regina channelled her anger as she managed to make a fireball appear. Wasting no time she fired at Koenig who proceeded to pull a shield from her back and block it but it bounced and hit one of the Iron Cross exo-skeletons causing it to burn up. Suddenly she heard screaming as she realised there were people in those suits.

Koenig was about to fire before the Commandos engaged her in combat along with the other troops.

"Get out of here!" Dugan called to her.

Regina didn't know what to do. Hearing the man's cries for help she for some reason felt compelled to help him as she quickly ran over to the Iron Cross suit which had fallen on the floor as she opened it up and helped the man out "Go before I change my mind."

The pilot wasted no hesitation as he ran before Koenig mercilessly shot him through the heart, killing him.

"Cowards do not belong in HYDRA." Julia declared

"Right you are Lieutenant Koenig" A voice said as everyone turned around to see that the Red Skull had arrived.

Koenig wasted no time in doing the HYDRA salute "Herr Schmidt. Hail HYDRA!"

"At ease Lieutenant." The Red Skull said calming her.

"Rogers has chased my husband through their in the direction of the Runestone." Julia explained.

The Skull looked upon the Commandos dismissively as he stopped at Regina "We have not met before. But I would like us to become closer. Tell me my dear. Where do you come from?"

* * *

 **In Present Day, Neverland at the Heroes' Camp**

David sighed not liking Regina's influence "This is a bad idea."

"She has it in her. She should learn to use it. We just have to trust her." Mary Margaret said trusting her daughter.

"Yeah, it's not Emma I don't trust." David said referring to Regina.

Hook suddenly interrupted their conversation "We need to talk. Pan paid me a visit. He, uh... He told me that Neal is alive, that he's on this very island."

Mary Margaret was surprised but confused "Emma saw him. He was shot. He fell through a portal. No one could survive that."

"Well, he did, and now he's here. He said he took him from this very camp while we were off in his cave." Hook explained.

"According to Pan, if he's telling the truth." Mary Margaret said unconvinced.

Suddenly Thor having overheard them confirmed what he knew as well "It's true. In my attempts to find a way off this island I encountered him and the sorcerer you told us about named Mr. Gold. Who for some strange reason knew me and my brother yet I do not remember him."

"And, uh, why would he tell you? What does he hope to gain?" David asked unconvinced.

"Who knows why he does anything? He has his reasons, but it's a sure bet they're not good ones." Hook lied

Mary Margaret seemed to trust Thor's word as she then noticed something "Tracks... and a scuffle. Someone was here while we were gone. We have to tell her."

David however thought that was a bad idea "No, no, no. She already lost Neal once. And if this is a game, we can't put her through losing him again."

"He's right. Either way, telling her is what Pan wants, which is why we shouldn't do it." Hook said agreeing with David.

"You want to find him without letting her know? Why hurt her unnecessarily? I've never lied to her before." Mary Margaret said not liking this idea.

"You're not lying. You're just keeping a secret until confirmation." Hook said

"That is another form of lying" Thor said not agreeing either "I have not known her long but from the time we've been here I've seen her to be perceptive. She will find out one way or the other even if we keep it from her. By depriving her of the truth it will only make a situation worse. Speaking from experience."

Mary Margaret seemed to agree "Secrets always seem to keep us from the people we really care about."

"And sometimes secrets protect the people we love." David said cryptically referring to his own secret.

 **Prince Eric's Castle In The Past**

Snow and Ariel were by the shore as Ariel was enquiring about what happened "What on earth would possess you to jump like that?"

"You ever been chased by an evil queen?" Snow White asked her

"I can't say that I have." Ariel replied

"Makes you do crazy things." Snow White said

"Well, that I know." Ariel said

Snow White wondered how she came across her the way she did "Are you on the run from someone?"

"More like on the run to someone." Ariel answered

Snow White could guess by her tone "What's his name? Come on. The one thing that makes everyone crazy is love."

"Eric. He's a prince in this kingdom." Ariel answered.

Snow White was confused "So wait. He... Lives on land? He's human?"

"Okay. Here's the thing. About a year ago, his ship wrecked, and I rescued him. I do that. He was unconscious. We never spoke, but... When I looked at his face, I just... I knew." Ariel explained.

"Love at first sight." Snow White said understanding.

"It sounds dumb. I know." Ariel said putting herself down.

Snow White understood however "No. It doesn't sound dumb at all."

"Interesting. I collect things... And I found this." Ariel said as she showed her a piece of paper "There's a ball at his castle tonight... the annual under the sea celebration honouring the sea goddess Ursula... And I was hoping to meet him there."

"How are you planning on doing that? With a tail?" Snow White asked her

Ariel responded by touching her tail on land as it magically transformed into human legs as she then stood up on them, slightly staggering as she rose to her feet.

Snow White was flabbergasted "How did you do that?""

"You really know nothing of your mermaid mythology, do you?" Ariel asked her as she staggeringly walked towards her

"Uh, probably about as much as you know about people mythology, I think." Snow White said as she helped her from falling as she then sat next to her.

"Good point." Ariel said as she began to explain "Well, anyway, every year at the highest tide, the legend says that the sea goddess Ursula grants our kind with the ability to walk on dry land until the next high tide."

"Which is when?" Snow White asked

"Twelve hours. Enough time for dinner and dancing and..." Ariel said as she trailed off.

Snow White was surprised "Twelve hours? Why don't you ask this Ursula for a little more time?"

"Well, no one's seen her in a thousand years. She's a bit of a myth." Ariel explained.

"Well, myth or no myth, you saved my life. The least I can do is help you find the love of yours." Snow White said deciding to help her.

"Thank you." Ariel said as she asked her something "But can you keep a secret?"

Snow White gave a murmur of indication "Mm-hmm."

"I'm a mermaid." Ariel reminded her.

Snow White was confused "Yeah, I got that."

"But Eric doesn't know that. So... Can we just maybe... Keep that under the sea for now?" Ariel asked her.

Snow White was still confused "Isn't that something he eventually needs to find out?"

"Just let him fall for me first, okay?" Ariel asked her.

Snow White finally agreed "Okay. Your secret's safe with me. If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story."

"Done. That's not a problem." Ariel said

 **In Present Day Neverland at the Heroes Camp**

David, Mary Margaret, Thor and Hook were all getting ready to head out.

"If we're gonna hide this, we need a good cover story." Mary Margaret said

"Done." David agreed.

"That's no problem." Hook said

"While my friend the Black Widow is an expert spy I've been on my share of spy missions." Thor said

"How often have you gotten caught?" David asked

Suddenly Emma noticed they were leaving "Where you guys going?"

Hook and David responded at the same time "Firewood. To get water."

Emma wasn't buying it "Guys, what's going on?"

Steve looked at Thor "Thor?"

"Usually this is what happens" Thor whispered to David as he rolled his eyes.

Mary Margaret decided to just blurt out the truth "Neal's alive."

Emma was naturally shocked "Neal i... is... Alive?"

"Maybe." Mary Margaret said as she turned to David and Hook "Sorry, she deserved to know."

"For what it's worth I agreed with her." Thor piped up

 **Elsewhere on the island, Neverland Present Day**

Gold was in deep concentration as Pan suddenly interrupted him "You can't see the future here. It's impossible to see the future in a place where time stands still."

"I may not see the future here, but I can make one happen." Gold said dismissing him.

"Was that a threat?" Pan asked as he scoffed as he gave him some food "And here I made you your favourite breakfast... eggs in a basket. I thought you could use it. You looked a little down in the dumps."

Gold knew he was playing him "I'm fine."

"Sure you are, Rumple. You lost your son, Neal. Again. And Henry's unattainable because... Well, you'd have to go through me, and we both know you can't. You still like the yolk runny, don't you?" Pan asked him.

Gold knew he wasn't hear to feed him or pity him "What do you want?"

"Well, if you won't eat, then I will." Pan said as he took a bite of food "I'm just trying to point out the silver lining in your cloudy life."

"That by killing you, all our troubles end?" Gold asked him.

"We both know that's not going to happen, because the only way to do that is for you to die, too. You can go, leave the island." Pan told him.

"And abandon my son? And Henry? I don't think so." Gold said not giving in.

Pan knew it was easy to attack his heart. It was pretty black "Look, even if you did save them... which you won't... what would be the point? They'll never forgive you for all the horrible things you've done."

Gold feared that deep down but had to tell himself it wouldn't happen "You don't know that."

"Have you forgiven your father?" Pan asked him.

Gold didn't respond. He knew who his father was.

"You see my point? Back to that silver lining... you have a nice girl waiting for you back in Storybrooke. Belle, is it? Stop this foolishness and go back to her. Make a new start. She looks fertile. Maybe a new child? You and I both know that's the only future for you... Assuming you want to live." Pan said giving him options as he left him alone "Enjoy the eggs."

 **At the Heroes Camp, Present Day Neverland**

Regina wasted no time in voicing her thoughts on this matter "This is a waste of time. He's toying with us."

"You doubt my word your majesty?" Thor asked almost somewhat sarcastically.

"Forgive me if I'm not sceptical since you decided to wander off without telling anyone the whole story?" Regina asked annoyed as she looked at Steve knowing he covered for him "I thought you were better than this. I don't know why I bother attempting to trust anyone."

"No Thor's right" Mary Margaret said as she pointed something out "Look. More scuffling. Someone was definitely resisting."

"How do we know that means Neal?" Emma asked as she looked at Thor "No offence Thor but you don't have proof a conversation took place."

"Well, then someone was fighting for his life." Mary Margaret said.

"I would never lie about this Lady Swan. You have my word." Thor said to her.

"He's right. He wouldn't" Bruce said standing up for him.

Regina finally had enough as she stormed off "Are you really going to fall for this? Fine. You wanna follow the Evil Munchkin's dirt road? Be my guest."

Emma was confused and annoyed now "Wait. Where are you going?"

"To save our son." Regina said reminding her why they came.

"We need to stick together." Emma insisted.

Regina laughed as she voiced her disagreement "No, we don't. You may be prepared to risk Henry's life over some heartbroken fool's errand, but I'm not. I'm tired of waiting around.

"I trust you Thor but what if we're too late? What if Pan has already killed him?" Emma asked

"Just because it seems too good to be true doesn't mean it is. Don't give up. You owe it to Henry to find out if his father's still alive, and you owe it to yourself." Mary Margaret said

Steve broke away as he followed Regina into the woods "Regina wait."

"How many times are you going to wander in and try to stop me? I've made up my mind I'm going to save Henry." Regina said dismissing him.

Steve had seen her determination. He saw no way of arguing with her about it. "I know. But you can't entirely dismiss others either. We all need help sometimes your majesty."

"And I will find help. Real help that isn't going to stray away from the task. You're a soldier you should know that sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the sake of completion of the mission." Regina said to him.

"People say that. But more often then not we take the risk to save them if we know they are worth it. Because they wouldn't leave us behind." Steve said

The two stood there silently for a few moments. Both still had those weird flashes that made them experience different emotions. Finally Regina broke the tension "I don't know what those memories mean if they are even real. But I don't care anymore about finding out. All I care about is saving Henry so no matter how much you try it won't work. This scene won't play."

Regina then stormed off leaving Steve alone as he then returned to the others.

* * *

 **Inside the** **Castle on the Danish Straiths, 1940s Earth 199999**

The Red Skull touched Regina's face as she managed to channel her anger and create a fireball as he backed away in surprise "Extraordinary"

"It won't be when I burn you alive." Regina declared

"You spared the life of one of my men. I do not believe you are so cruel that you will kill me" The Red Skull said dismissing her threat.

"Your reputation is pretty well known I imagine?" Regina asked him "Well you clearly don't know about mine."

Regina then fired her fireballs at the soldiers as they avoided them but one was hit and knocked into a wall as he caught on fire as Regina quickly stomped it out as the Skull quickly escaped down the hallway where Steve and Lohmer had gone. "I'm going after Steve hold them off for as long as we can in order to secure the Runestone."

Bucky looked at Dugan confused as they then nodded in understanding.

Regina then ran down the hallway as she entered a room where Steve and Lohmer were engaged in combat. Lohmer had Steve locked in place "For the glory of HYDRA. You will die!"

Steve managed to gain the upper hand as he knocked Lohmer back into a nearby electrical panel that connected to the batteries of the room containing the Runestone as he screamed in pain before dropping to the ground. Still alive he staggered to his feet as Regina kicked him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Regina then went up to Steve "They're securing the escape."

"A valiant effort but in the end your attempts to be heroes are worthless." The Red Skull said as he sent an electrical surge through the batteries that would cause an explosion and destroy the facility with everyone inside. "What will you do Captain America? Save yourself? Or save their worthless lives."

The Skull was about to leave as he saw Lohmer crawling "Herr Schmidt. Kill me. I do not deserve to live as a failure. For the glory of HYDRA."

Normally the Skull would have complied without the person asking. If anything they would do the opposite and beg for survival. But Lohmer despite his failure was still a loyal soldier and easy to manipulate. Zola had informed him of a project that he would be quite useful for. Deciding to give him another chance he helped him up "Get up! There is still work to be done yet."

As the Skull escaped with Lohmer, Steve and Regina quickly caught up with the Commandos with Koenig and the other HYDRA forces having fled.

"Any ideas on how we're going to get out unscathed?" Bucky asked

Steve thought of something as he went back "Make for the exit. I'm going to try and temporarily cut off the power supply. Should prevent it from exploding for a moment or two."

"You'll never make it back." Regina declared thinking he was crazy.

"If I don't at least you will." Steve said

"We can't leave you behind." Bucky said "It's not our motto."

"And you won't. I'll be there. Now go. Captain's orders Buck." Steve said making the final decision.

The Commandos and Regina agreed as they ran off towards the exit.

 **Outside the Castle** **on the Danish Straiths, 1940s Earth 199999**

The Commandos and Regina made their way out before being surrounded by a few Tanks.

The tanks closed in as Regina stood frozen unsure what to do. She tried emitting a fireball but couldn't summon the energy. She thought about how her mother or Rumpelstiltskin would think of her his prized student now. Weak. Pathetic. She was no queen. She would never be able to fulfil her task like this. Killing Snow White.

Channelling her anger she suddenly emitted a powerful fireball in her hand which she proceeded to fire at the tank's guns destroying the top as a helicopter gunned down the rest of it and the other tanks.

Peggy and backup forces were deployed as they greeted the Commandos and Regina. She noticed Steve wasn't with them and while concerned felt he had the situation under control.

Indeed he did as he suddenly emerged from the base aboard his motorcycle as the base exploded behind him.

"How did you sneak that in?" Regina asked having not seen it.

Steve didn't reply as he turned to Peggy "The Runestone was destroyed along with any possible data. And Schmidt bailed."

"We'll catch up with him eventually." Peggy said as she brought Regina along "While I don't want to force something on you Colonel Philips has requested to moving onto the next facility. And your assistance is needed."

"You're not going to ask if I need safety do you?" Regina sarcastically asked her.

Peggy seemed to understand she wasn't what she seemed "You look like you've got things under control."

 **Maritime Kingdom, In the Past, Inside Prince Eric's Castle**

Snow White and Ariel were both wearing ball gowns as Ariel expressed her admiration for the scenery "Wow! It's even better than I imagined. Do I look okay? Is this how people dress?"

"You look fantastic." Snow White reassured her.

"Does it fit right? Because it just feels a little..." Ariel asked

Snow White interrupted "Tight? That's a corset. It's supposed to be."

Ariel was confused "How do you know all these things?"

"In another life, I was a princess." Snow White explained.

Ariel was surprised but hopeful for her "Well, perhaps you'll be one again."

"I doubt it. But tonight, you can be." Snow White said as Ariel laughed softly. Snow White then proceeded to pick up a fork as she showed it to Ariel "Remember what I taught you. What's this?"

"Mini-trident. ...Salad-trident?" Ariel guessed.

"Fork. Salad fork." Snow White corrected as Ariel pocketed the fork "Oh. It's really not that valuable."

Ariel then spotted something "There. Look."

"Is that him?" Snow White said looking to someone.

Ariel laughed as she pointed over "No that's him. He's just as I remembered. Less wet... But more handsome."

They then met eyes as they smiled at each other

"Go to him." Snow White encouraged

Ariel was surprised that it seemed so easy "Just... walk over there?"

"Love at first sight doesn't need much prompting." Snow White said as she pushed Ariel forward.

Suddenly she was approached by the man Eric was talking too "A lady should not stand alone in a crowd. She should be dancing as well."

Snow White would usually dismiss someone like this but she had to admit he was charming "I'm flattered but I'm not much of a dancer Mr..."

"Fandral the Dashing. At your service." Fandral said as he bowed.

Snow White felt he was familiar but couldn't place his face "You remind me of someone yet it's impossible because we haven't met."

"Then let us get better acquainted." Fandral said as suddenly a woman joined him.

"Your date?" Snow White asked him.

"No. But he is the other representative in a matter we need to discuss." the woman said as she brought him over "I am Lady Sif."

Snow White wasn't sure to introduce herself just in case the Queen had spies "Well I'll let you two move along."

She then walked away as the two unbeknownst to her Asgardians walked off in another direction.

Ariel walked over toward Prince Eric but then proceeded to trip over her own feet "Oh! Uhh!"

Eric suddenly approached her as he held out a hand and helped Ariel to get up "Would you like to dance? Might be easier than walking."

Ariel laughed nervously "No one's dancing."

"Well, that's one of the perks of being the prince. If I want to dance. " Eric said as he held out his hand "I can." He then proceeded to nod to the musicians as music stared to play "I'm Eric."

"Ariel." Ariel said introducing herself

Eric seemed to recognise her as he bowed and she curtsied "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"I don't think so." Ariel responded.

A look of realisation formed on Eric's face as he took her hand and they began to dance "I know where it's from."

Ariel suddenly became nervous "Where?"

"I was in a shipwreck. I nearly drowned. Someone saved me. I didn't see them, but... I've had a recurring dream since then, of a face. Your face." Eric explained.

"That can't be. I'm new in town, so... How could I have possibly saved you?" Ariel asked dismissing his claims.

"I know. Ursula's the one who saved me. And in doing so, she showed me a vision of my future. That's the face I saw. That's you." Eric responded.

Ariel still tried to dispel the truth "Ursula is just a myth."

"Is she? 'Cause you're right here in front of me. Now what brings you to our kingdom?" Eric asked her.

"Well... I wanna see the world." Ariel answered hesitantly.

"Then you and I have something in common. I'm leaving in the morning... a grand expedition... to do just that." Eric explained.

Ariel was surprised "What?"

"I've been planning it for years. This shall be my final Ursula ball, for tomorrow, I'm exploring the unknown lands... the desert from this realm to Agrabah." Eric explained

"You're actually doing it. I've always wanted to see the world." Ariel said

"Then come. I see it in your eyes. You want to. Unless I've misread things." Eric wondered

Ariel didn't know how to react "No. Um, I mean... Yes. I mean no."

"I'm pressuring you. That's unfair. How about this? Tomorrow morning, I'll wait for you. If you show up, I'll be filled with joy. If you don't, well... I may be heartbroken, but I'll understand. So nice to meet you, Ariel." Eric said as he bowed and she curtsied, as the crowd applauded.

Ariel then walked away toward Snow White and a full length mirror.

 **In the Evil Queen's Palace in the Past**

The Evil Queen and the two guards from earlier that were chasing Snow White were looking into the Magic Mirror at Snow White speaking to Ariel as the Queen expressed her disgust. "Uck."

"That's the woman that rescued Snow White. The red hair. It's unmistakable. I thought she had a tail, but yes, I'm sure." The Guard said without hesitation.

"Next time you let someone fall to their death, make sure they're actually dead." The Queen insisted.

"She looked dead." The Guard replied.

"No. Death looks more like this..." The Queen said as she flicked her wrist as the guard's neck snapped causing him to drop dead instantly.  
The other Guard not wanting to be on the end of her wrath decided to enquire about what to do now "Sh-shall I lead more knights after Snow White?"

"You boys have proved unequal to the task." The Queen said as she moved to kill him, but then her face changed as she smiled "...No. I've got a new idea."

* * *

 **In Neverland, Present Day**

Peter Pan was looking through a telescope, as Felix was standing next to him along with Blonsky. Through the telescope Peter could see Mary Margaret, Emma, and the others heading through the woods. "Look at them go. So determined to find their missing friend."

"All the more reason to get rid of them." Blonsky said angry at not being able to do anything.

"Speaking of that friend... What should we do with Neal?" Felix asked him.

"It's time to move him. Take him to the Echo Caves." Pan ordered as Felix gestured to several Lost Boys, signalling for them to lower Neal's cage "The game is about to get interesting.

Elsewhere on the island, Neverland Present Day

'Belle' was once again talking to Rumple. "You don't know what to do, do you?"

"No, I don't." Gold answered.

"Come home to Storybrooke." 'Belle' insisted.

"And just leave... Henry, my family behind?" Gold asked 'her'

"Come with me, and we can start a new family. Our own family. That's what I want. Don't you?" 'Belle' asked him.

Gold tried to deny her words "No, you... you can't want anything. You're just a figment of my self-conscious."

"No. No. I'm really here. Take my hand." 'Belle' insisted "Believe in our love, and we can go back. Take it, Rumple. Please. Come home to me."

Suddenly 'Belle' started choking, as Regina approached, her hand stretched out as she choked 'Belle' with her magic "Enough of this."

Gold was shocked "Regina!"

Regina was almost appalled by his carelessness "Are you really going to fall for this?"

"Rumple, st... stop her." 'Belle' insisted as she choked.

"Don't listen to him." Regina said dismissing 'her'

"What are you doing?" Gold asked her.

"Showing you the truth." Regina said

'Belle' then collapsed "Aah!"

"No!" Gold cried as 'Belle' was suddenly consumed by a cloud of smoke, revealing it to actually be the Shadow, which then proceeded to fly away

"Look who you're really dealing with. Pan." Regina said to him making him realise the truth.

 **Elsewhere on the island, Neverland, Present Day**

The group were making their way through the woods towards Neal's location. Something however was still at the back of Emma's mind that she decided to hide no longer as she whispered to Mary Margaret "I kissed him."

Mary Margaret was surprised and confused "What? Who?"

"Hook. I kissed Hook." Emma answered.

"Oh! Well... Why?" Mary Margaret asked

Emma was still confused by it "I... I don't know. I... I was... It's been a while. I was feeling good. I don't know."

"Did it mean anything?" Mary Margaret asked her.

"It... it was just a kiss." Emma insisted.

"I'm sure Neal will understand." Mary Margaret said to her.

"If he's still alive." Emma wondered

"Emma, I get what you're doing, you know. You don't want to open yourself up to the hope that he's alive, but you should." Mary Margaret encouraged.

"Why?" Emma asked her.

"Because you deserve a happy ending, Emma. And happy endings always start with hope." Mary Margaret told her.

The three Avengers were silently walking alone separated from the others. Neither of them had asked Captain America about Regina's refusal to come back feeling she was a lost cause at the moment. Still he saw the best in everyone so it was no wonder he didn't give up in hoping to get through to her.

Finally Steve couldn't keep his problem to himself as he consulted Bruce "Bruce I've got a problem."

Bruce was surprised "I find that hard to believe Cap. For someone who was once stricken with every disease at that point in time you're now one of the healthiest people I know."

"No it's more in my head." Steve corrected.

"Well I'm not that kind of Doctor, Cap." Bruce said not sure how he could help.

"What ails you my friend? On the inside?" Thor asked hoping he could help.

Steve was still unsure as he remembered what Emma's family said about having memories of their old lives "You remember how Emma's family said they lost their memories of their old lives but when Henry began to make Emma believe the walls began to break and they could remember pieces of their former lives?"

"Yeah." Bruce said not sure what he was getting at.

"I've been experiencing something similar. And so has Regina. I don't know how it happened. But we knew each other." Steve revealed.

"And how did you feel about her in your past life my friend?" Thor asked him.

Steve wasn't sure how to answer. They then continued on.

 **At a Howling Commando's Camp 1940s Earth 199999**

Time passed during the war as Captain America and the Commandos destroyed every HYDRA base they came in contact with which didn't sit well with the Red Skull. Regina had also continued to accompany them on their missions providing translation on the texts and when she needed to her own brand of fighting. She was beginning to become stronger with her power. She was beginning to adapt to life here feeling she wasn't going to return home. She felt conflicted. All she wanted was to get away and now she was away. So why did she want to go back?

Regina was sitting by herself as Steve approached her "I'm fine. You don't need to ask."

Steve understood as he opened up a flask and drank his water as he offered it "Just water. Can't get drunk like Dugan."

Regina took a swig as she handed it back to him "So how long have you carried a torch for Agent Carter?"

Steve didn't know how to respond.

"I've seen the picture. I'm not blind to love unlike you." Regina said as she became slightly bitter and sad "Not that my experiences have worked out."

Steve wasn't sure if he should ask. Despite they had been travelling for awhile Regina still was reluctant to open up. Whatever she had run away from probably was serious and he respected her privacy enough not to ask.

Regina however knew he was too polite to ask so she decided to outright say it "You're not going to ask so I may as well tell you. You're among the first to know this besides my mother and stepdaughter. Don't consider it an honour though."

"Okay then." Steve said as he listened.

Regina then explained her history as brief as she could "His name was Daniel. He was a young stable boy I was a horse rider. I was young and more naïve. I didn't realise how much of a bitch my mother could be. How much she truly controlled my life. She arranged an accident so that I saved the life of the King's daughter. He then proposed marriage to me and she made me agree. I thought I could leave with Daniel but my brat of a stepdaughter couldn't keep a secret! He's dead because of her and I became trapped in a loveless marriage."

Steve was unsure how to take this. It seemed like she had some hostility towards her stepdaughter but she couldn't have known "I wasn't there so I probably shouldn't have an opinion on this. But I'm sure your stepdaughter never meant to cause you harm. I don't know if you'll be able to go back to her but if you worked this out and told the King the truth you might be able to clear the air."

"This isn't like a marriage of two normal people it's a King and Queen unless he dies I'm bound for life!" Regina yelled as she became frustrated "But I might not even get back there. You may have to get used to me."

"And the guys I don't think would mind that. I wouldn't" Steve said "You've helped us in more ways than you know. But more importantly you've been a good friend."

Regina felt touched but still remembered how she was before. What she was planning to do "You wouldn't like me if you knew what I was capable of."

"Maybe I wouldn't. But the person you are who you've let yourself become is who you are now." Steve said "People told me I was on the path to one thing and I showed them I wasn't. I think you can show people the same thing."

Regina sat there in silence. Despite she knew his feelings for Peggy and she didn't want to upset her for whatever reason she couldn't deny what she felt. What she didn't want to admit to herself. Before she could do anything Steve did what she was about to do to him. Kiss her.

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past**

Snow White and Ariel were sitting on a bench in the ballroom, talking to one another. "This was a terrible, terrible mistake."

"You met him. It's a start." Snow White said encouraging her.

"More like an end. I can't ask him to give up his dream for someone he just met." Ariel said

"Maybe you're the dream." Snow White said.

Ariel wanted to agree "Maybe. But I can't make him choose. It's not right."

"You can't make him choose? Or you don't want to make him choose? You're afraid." Snow White told her.

"Of what?" Ariel asked her.

"Of his choice." Snow White answered.

Ariel was unsure "There is nothing about any of this... that's easy."

"So take my advice. Do the hard thing. Be honest. No secrets. Open your heart to love. It is so worth the risk, even if you get hurt. Then you'll know... you'll know you tried." Snow White said encouraging her to follow her heart.

Ariel was still unsure "I just need some time to think."

"Well, you have three hours. So I'll be here if you need me. " Snow White said as they smiled and took each other's hands, as Ariel then walked away.

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past, by the ocean shore**

Ariel, in her human form, was now back in her regular clothes and standing by the water still unsure of her decision "What should I do? That's right, I'm talking to you, Ursula, mythical goddess of the sea. He thought you brought us together, but we both know that's lie, so... Tell me, between girlfriends, what do I do?"

The air was practically silent minus the waves as Ariel voiced her frustration "Nothing, huh? Well, what should I expect from a long-dead myth? You gave me legs, but that's it, right? No answers? Thanks... for nothin'.

Suddenly the Evil Queen emerged from the water, having tentacles like an octopus as Ariel looked at her surprised "Ursula?"

"Hello... Ariel." The Evil Queen said introducing herself with a smile.

* * *

 **Elsewhere on the island, Neverland, Present Day**

Regina was chastising Gold for his carelessness "What is this? Amateur hour? Did you really believe that was Belle?"

"Why are you here?" Gold asked her.

"Well, for starters, it appears I'm saving your ass. You were about to be Pan's lunch." Regina said stating the obvious.

Gold knew she wanted something more than to assure his wellbeing "Oh, what do you care?"

"I care because I've been camping with the Charmings for a week and getting nowhere." Regina said as she remembered the new arrivals "And three superheroes at leas that's what they call themselves."

"Thor Odinson. I met him a long time ago." Gold said remembering his encounter.

"So he did meet you?" Regina asked as she brought the subject back on track "If we're gonna get Henry, I need you. I need Rumpelstiltskin."

Gold had to point out the problem in the plan "Well, the problem, dearie, is that Rumpelstiltskin can only stop Pan by dying."

"You're not gonna die at anyone's hands but my own. We're the two most powerful practitioners of magic who have ever lived. The Evil Queen and the Dark One joining forces? I'd say we can find another way to handle one smug teenager." Regina said proposing an alliance.

Gold however knew better "You've never faced him. I have. And I know what killing him requires. And that is–my life."

Regina noticed he seemed serious so she decided to weigh other options "Well, as much as I want to, maybe we don't have to kill him. If that's the case, then... Maybe we can find another way... something to contain him, some other fate."

"A fate worse than death." Gold realised.

Regina seemed satisfied in his response "Now we're talkin'. There's my malevolent imp. Is there a spell you know? Something we can enact?"

"No. But back in my shop, I might have just the thing." Gold said remembering something.

"Well, why didn't you bring it with you in the first place?" Regina asked him.

"Because I came here to kill him and die in the process!" Gold reminded her.

Regina laughed as she shot that notion down "Well, I could've told you that wasn't gonna happen. You forget, dear. I've known you a long time. I know all about your survival instincts."

"Yeah, well, they just kicked in." Gold said determined now to change tactics.

"Good. So now we just need a change of plans. We need to get back to your shop, pick up this magical item, and then all of our problems are solved." Regina said

"Crossing realms? Is that all?" Gold asked her.

"Yes. That's all." Regina assured him.

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past**

Ariel was on the beach, staring at the Evil Queen, who was disguised as Ursula "You're... real."

The Evil Queen laughed "As real as the legs you're standing on."

"I'm sorry if I was rude before. I..." Ariel stuttered

"My dear sweet child. Don't fret. I understand. But you're also in luck. I can help with your... dilemma." The Evil Queen told her.

"With Prince Eric? I have to tell him the truth, don't I?" Ariel asked her.

"Bah! Your friend was mistaken." The Evil Queen declared.

"Are you sure?" Ariel asked her.

"Of course I'm sure. If you tell him the truth... that you're from two different worlds... he won't accept that. Or you." The Evil Queen said lying to her.

Ariel was confused "How is this helping again?"

"What if I told you that you could keep your... legs? That you can walk on land, be a part of his world... Forever, without ever telling him your secret, that you're a mermaid? Would you be interested?" The Evil Queen asked her.

"Of course." Ariel replied enthusiastically.

The Evil Queen laughed to herself.

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past, At the docks**

Snow White was sitting at the edge of the docks, as Ariel ran up to her. "What is it? What happened?"

"Something amazing. And not just for me, but for the both of us." Ariel told her.

"What are you talking about?" Snow White asked her

"I received a gift... a gift that will allow me to spend the rest of my life with Eric, and a way for you to escape your evil queen." Ariel explained.

Snow White was confused "How is that possible?"

"Look." Ariel said as she pulled out a bracelet and put it on Snow White's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Snow White asked her.

"This is no ordinary bracelet." Ariel explained as suddenly a dark green smoke formed around Snow White's legs "Look."

"Ohh.." Snow White groaned in surprise.

Ariel quickly helped Snow White to sit down "Here."

"What's happening? Oh! Oh!" Snow White asked as her legs turned into a mermaid's tail as she started to fall, but Ariel managed to help her to stay upright

"You're a mermaid." Ariel explained.

"Ariel... What have you done?" Snow White asked her now scared.

"The bracelet is magic. I got it from Ursula. By wearing it, you get my tail, and I can keep my legs. That's the price, but it's a good price. Don't you see? You can escape. You can travel to my land... a land where the evil queen cannot follow. And you can have a life, a wonderful life, under the sea." Ariel told her.

Snow White still didn't understand "Ursula gave you the bracelet?"

"Yes." Ariel insisted.

"Ursula is a myth. She hasn't existed for thousands of years. She's not real." Snow White said trying to tell her she's been tricked.

"Yes, she is." Ariel insisted

Suddenly the Evil Queen appeared walking along the docks now her normal self again "Actually... It's not entirely true."

Ariel was confused "What's going on?"

"Well, well, well. Look at the catch of the day." The Evil Queen said looking upon the helpless Snow White.

Ariel didn't know what to believe "Ursula?"

"No, this isn't Ursula. This is Regina, the Evil Queen." Snow White said introducing her evil stepmother.

* * *

 **In Neverland, Present Day, Outside of the Echo Cave**

"The tracks lead directly into that cave. This must be where Pan is keeping Neal." Mary Margaret said

"If the cave is some sort of prison, why aren't there any guards posted to stop us?" David asked

Hook knew where they were "Because this prison doesn't require guards. The Echo cave."

Mary Margaret was not entirely surprised but still wanted to know "You know it?"

"All too well. I lost half my crew inside those rock walls. The only way to rescue someone from inside is to reveal a secret." Hook explained.

"A secret? That's all?" Mary Margaret said feeling it was easy.

"Secrets aren't always easy. It's why we're often trying to keep them." Bruce said giving David a look.

"Correct. You must reveal your darkest secret. Echo cave derives its name from an old saying... 'the deeper the lie, the more truth in its echo.' The cave demands that you reveal a truth about yourself. A secret you would never admit to anyone." Hook explained.

Emma didn't seem to agree "This is ridiculous."

"Don't kill the messenger, luv." Hook warned her.

"Even if we spill our guts, how do we know Neal's still alive in there?" Emma asked remembering earlier.

"Because this is what Pan wants. He wants us to rescue him." Hook told her.

"Why?" David asked not understanding.

"To engage us and learn our weaknesses. It's a common but dangerous move." Steve realised.

Hook nodded in agreement "He believes once we do, our secrets will destroy us."

"Much like how my brother's sceptre preyed on us. He had all the power even when he was seemingly helpless." Thor said feeling Pan's cleverness continued to be on par with Loki's "This is a dangerous plan."

"We got to tread carefully." Steve said as everyone moved into the cave

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past, At the docks**

The Evil Queen noticed her stepdaughter's trouble she was having "Having trouble with your fin?"

"I'll figure it out!" Snow White insisted.

"Snow, the bracelet." Ariel said as Snow White attempted to remove the bracelet

The wearer can't take it off. Oh. Did I leave that detail out? For once, Snow, you won't be able to run away." The Evil Queen said satisfied she had won.

"You tricked me?" Ariel asked her.

"You went to a long-dead octopus for advice, and you're going to blame me for your problems?" The Evil Queen asked her sarcastically.

Ariel knew she needed to set things right "This is wrong."

Suddenly the Evil Queen stopped her "Unh-unh-unh. Sorry, dear. You're not helping her."

"Ariel, get out of here." Snow White insisted.

"For once we're in agreement. Get out of here, mermaid!" The Evil Queen declared.

"Not if you're gonna hurt my friend." Ariel told her defiantly.

"You have a choice. Your friend's going to be hurt either way. The real question is whether you're going to join her. Or are you going to run off and get your happy ending? Hmm? Go on. There are no second chances." The Evil Queen said not giving her anymore time to go other than now.

Snow White seemed resigned to her fate "It's okay, Ariel. I can't keep running forever. You have a chance at happiness. That's something the queen will never have. Eric is going to leave any moment. Go to him."

"Listen to her, Ariel!" The Evil Queen yelled as she looked at her "Are you really going to give up the love of your life...? For a friend?"

"I'm sorry." Ariel said as she walked away

"Now... Where were we? Oh, right. The catch of the day." The Evil Queen said as she used her magic to start choking snow White, who was now gasping for air. Ariel suddenly ran back up and proceeded to stab the Evil Queen in the neck with a fork. As Regina cried out in pain, Ariel ran up to Snow White, quickly taking the bracelet off, as she threw it into the ocean.

"What are you doing?" Snow White asked her as her tail changed back into legs, as Ariel regained her tail

"Hold your breath." Ariel warned her as she dived into the water with Snow White, as they proceeded to swim away.

 **Neverland in the Present, In Echo Cave**

Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Bruce, Steve, Thor and Hook entered the Cave. As they moved forward, on the other end of the cave, locked in a cage and unreachable because of a gap in the cave floor, was Neal as he cried out to them. "Emma!"

"Neal." Emma said still surprised but determined to get across.

"Hang on friend we are coming to your aid!" Thor insisted.

Mary Margaret was still sceptical "It must be a hundred feet across."

"You didn't happen to be able to regain your flight ability did you?" Steve asked.

Thor tried to take flight to no avail. "I'm sorry my friends."

Steve turned to Bruce "You think the Other Guy can come out to give us a lift?"

"I'm trying Cap but even he's a little freaked out by this place." Bruce said feeling the presence overwhelm him.

"Even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there's nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over." David said

"So what do we do?" Emma asked

"I told you what needs to be done. Consider this the moment of truth, literally. Now... who wants to kick things off?" Hook asked the group.

Emma was uncertain "So, what? Someone tells their secret and they sprout wings?"

"I don't know the particulars, only what I've been told." Hook explained.

"Well, how do you know it'll work?" David asked

Hook took a deep breath as he turned to face Neal "There's only one way to find out, I suppose." He then turned back to face everyone "I kissed Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes as Steve, Thor and Bruce gave her a look but didn't show any judgement.

David however was angry "You did what?

Mary Margaret tried to calm him down "David, now is not the time."

"I already told Mary Margaret, so technically it's not a secret. But it was just a kiss. How's that your darkest secret?" Emma asked him.

Hook decided to be honest "It's what the kiss exposed. My secret is, I never thought I'd be capable of letting go of my first love... of my Milah... to believe that I could find someone else that is, until I met you."

The Avengers gave Emma another look as they saw a look on her face which spelled uncertainty as Bruce whispered to Steve "I think we've got a love triangle going."

The ground suddenly quaked as a large chunk of rock grows from the floor, forming a partial bridge to reach the part of the gave where Neal was.

David was trying to find the words in how he was going to reveal the truth finally "Uh... Mary Margaret..."

Mary Margaret however stepped up "No, no, no. Me next. Ever since the curse broke, since we found each other, since we found Emma... And all of that happiness, there is something I haven't wanted to admit. Our daughter is a beautiful, smart, amazing woman whom I love very much, and of whom I could not be more proud. But she's all grown up. And... As much as I wanna pretend I'm okay with that, I'm not. We missed it, David. What we have with her is unique, but it's not what I wanted. We were cheated out of everything... her first step, her first word, her first smile. We missed it all."

"What are you saying? David asked her.

"When we get off this island and get back to Storybrooke, I want another go at it. I wanna have another baby." Mary Margaret asked him as the ground quaked and the bridge extended

"Nothing in this world would make me happier, and I know with all my heart that you would make... An amazing mother. But it can never happen... At least not with me." David revealed

Mary Margaret was confused "What do you mean?"

"When Hook, Bruce and I went to search for the sextant, he was really taking me to find a cure." David revealed.

"A cure for what?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Dreamshade." David answered.

Mary Margaret suddenly remembered "The lost boys, the arrow... you pushed me out of the way–"

"–I wasn't fast enough. I was hit. Hook was able to find a cure, but it comes at a price. I can't leave Neverland. If I do, I'll die." David said cutting her off and finishing his secret.

The bridge remained unfinished as Bruce stepped up "I hated having to keep my secret in the role I played in this. But know that I wanted to try and help him myself. Because while I've grown used to it. A part of me still feels like people see me and think the Big Guy. Nothing more than Hulk Smash. I just wanted Bruce Banner to be a hero for once."

The bridge extended slightly as Thor stepped up "I thought I was done feeling guilty about the road my brother was led on. But I am not. The more I think about him. The more I sometimes worry I played a role. Had I seen the signs had I reached out to him. Then he wouldn't have done what he did. And our friend Son of Coul. Agent Coulson and so many others wouldn't have paid the price with their lives."

The bridge was almost finished leaving Steve to finish it "I thought I moved on from the past. But turns out it's still catching up with me. I didn't realise it would lead me here though."

David looked at him surprised even though he was still emotional from his talk with Mary Margaret "What do you mean?"

"You guys experienced brief flashes of your old lives the more Emma believed until the curse was broken? I've been experiencing something similar since I got here. In my past even though I don't remember it. I knew Regina."

"What?!" Mary Margaret said surprised again quelling her personal emotions for now.

Steve then saw the memory again "And I think... We were in love."

The bridge then finished forming as Emma unsheathed her sword as she carefully walked across. Half-way across, when she's sure was it sturdy, she proceeded to run the rest of the way and bent down to face Neal "You okay?"

"Yeah. But Henry..." Neal tried to enquire.

"I... It's okay. We're gonna take care of him. Just need to get you out of there first." Emma said as she took her sword and started hacking at the bamboo bars, though she did no damage

Neal tried to stop her "Wha... Emma, Emma, Emma, Emma!"

Emma then stopped as she looked at him.

"You know that's not how this works. It's okay. You can tell me anything." Neal said to her.

"When I heard you might be here, and that you might still be alive, I knew I should be happy, but I wasn't. I was terrified. I didn't understand why until now. From the moment I saw you in New York, in the instant you stepped back in my life, I knew. I knew I'd never stopped loving you. And before I even had a chance to take a breath, I... I lost you once more, and all that pain that I had pushed down for all those years, it just came... rushing back, and I... I didn't know if I could go through it again. I love you. I probably always will. But my secret... Is that I was hoping that this was a trick. I was hoping you were dead... Because it would be easier for me to put you behind me than to face all the pain that we went through all over again." Emma revealed as the bars of the cage dissolved, as Neal proceeded to get out and hug Emma.

 **Outside of Echo Cave, Neverland, Present Day**

Everyone was emerging from the cave as Neal turned to them "Thank you."

"Well, don't thank us yet. We still have to save Henry." David said

"We found your star map, so the real question is, do you know how to get off this island?" Hook asked him

"Well, if we can find Henry, I can get us home." Neal said as he looked at Thor "Thank you for trying to help earlier by the way and I'm sorry you got knocked away."

"It does not matter. You are safe now. And we made a promise. The boy will be saved so long as there is life in me." Thor said determined.

"In all of us." Steve said "If it wasn't our fight before. Pan just assured us we were."

"Let's go get Tinker Bell and... retrieve the boy" Hook said as he, Mary Margaret, Steve, Thor, Bruce and David walked ahead.

Emma and Neal stayed behind as Emma naturally wanted to know the state of his wellbeing "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Neal insisted.

Emma knew what he was thinking "About what I said..."

"Hey. Hey, Emma, it's okay." Neal said not feeling hurt.

"No, it's not. I wish I could change how I feel more than anything, but... I can't. I'm sorry." Emma said

"Don't be. After everything I've put you through, you don't ever have to apologize to me about how you feel. Hey, I'm glad you told me. I have a secret, too, Emma. I'm never gonna stop fighting for you. Never." Neal said as he walked away. Unbeknownst to him however Hook was hiding behind the brush, having listened to the entire conversation.

Mary Margaret and David were walking up ahead as David was trying to apologise "Look, I know I should've told you..."

Mary Margaret didn't want to be bothered however "Don't. Just... not now."

Bruce stood alongside David as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Steve walked with Thor who didn't say anything. Steve knew the task at hand was Henry. But the past or the apparent past was still nagging at him. And so was the present. Wherever Regina wandered off too he hoped she was okay.

* * *

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past at the beach**

Ariel was in the water, as Snow White crawled onto the shore as she tried to apologise "I am so sorry, Snow. Are you okay?"

Snow White took a deep breath "Yeah. I'm fine! But you need to go."

"What?" Ariel asked her.

"Eric... tell him the truth. Go to him." Snow White insisted.

"The caravan is probably long gone by now, and we're miles from the docks." Ariel said dismissing the idea.

"I saw how he looked at you at the ball. He'll wait as long as possible." Snow White assured her.

"You think he's still there?" Ariel asked her.

"There is only one way to find out. Go!" Snow White said insisting she go.

"Thank you, Snow!" Ariel said with a smile.

"Go! Just go!" Snow White again insisted as Ariel dived underwater.

 **The Maritime Kingdom in the Past, At the Castle**

Prince Eric was waiting on a balcony as someone walked up to him "Man: Your Highness... It's time.

Eric didn't want to give up "Just a little longer."

Ariel swam out as she moved her mouth to speak the following, but no noise came out) Eric!" She tried to touch her throat to no avail "Eric! Eric? Eric? Unable to hear her, Eric walked away as Ariel called out to him "No, please, no, Eric!"

Eric proceeded to leave as Ariel shook her head wondering what happened?

"I told you there'd be no second chances." A voice said as Ariel looked up at the docks, where the Evil Queen was standing, looking down at her as she took a seat "Hmm?" Ariel touched her throat as she explained "Oh, that. Your voice. I took it. The only thing worse about telling your prince how you feel and rejecting you is... Never telling him at all. Never knowing. Never even having... a chance at true love. That's right, dear. He's gone. Time to swim back home... Little mermaid."

Ariel then proceeded to dive back underwater, heartbroken

 **The Enchanted Forest in Past, In the Dark Castle**

The Evil Queen was walking as she then stopped, hearing a voice coming from a full-length mirror "Hello, Regina."

The Evil Queen was naturally shocked upon seeing the image of Ursula "You. You're real?"

Ursula's tentacles emerged from the mirror as she wrapped them tightly around the Evil Queen "Next time you claim to be me, you'll find out just how real I am."

As the tentacles tightened the Evil Queen gave out a grunt of pain "Oh!"

"Don't ever do that again." Ursula warned as she withdrew her tentacles.

 **Neverland in the Present at the beach**

Regina and Gold were walking along the shore, as Regina stopped upon seeing a conch, as she proceeded to pick it up.

"If you think summoning a giant squid is the answer, I've already tried that." Gold said shooting down that idea.

"Oh, you've had fun, haven't you?" Regina asked surprised "You and Long Hair? I have no intention of ordering calamari." Before she could call into the conch however she decided to bite the bullet "When it came to memories of the other life the others had. When they would get flashes. What did that feel like?"

"I don't know. The more Emma began to believe and the more Henry believed the cracks began to unfold. All I had to hear her was her name and I was free." Gold reminded her "Why do you ask?"

Regina sighed before answering "Something happened in my past that I don't remember. I knew one of the superheroes. The Avengers is the team they are apart of. Captain America. Steve Rogers."

"And what do you see?" Gold asked her.

"I see us together. In the war he served. We... got close." Regina said as she thought back "How could I forget something like that?"

"Well if we try to forget a memory often it's because it's too painful for us to keep." Gold said cryptically

Regina felt the memories overwhelm and confuse her "I told myself never again. And yet I saw it happen."

"What?" Gold asked her

Regina didn't reply as she whispered into the conch as Ariel surfaced from the water "Hello, Ariel. Long time."

"It's true mermaids can travel across realms. But they can't be trusted." Gold warned her.

"This one can. We have history together." Regina assured him.

"Well, that would explain the distasteful look on her face." Gold said looking at her.

"And now she's going to help us." Regina again assured him.

Ariel tried to mouth the word "No"

"Oh, right, your voice." Regina remembered as she waved her hand

"Why would I help you?" Ariel asked, her voice returning to normal.

"Because I can give you what you want." Regina said as she put out her hand, as the same bracelet from earlier appeared in Ariel's hand "I can give you legs, Ariel, and this time, control over them. But more importantly, I can give you what you need most."

"What?" Ariel asked her.

"The place I'm sending you... among its residents... is your Prince Eric." Regina explained.

"What's the name of this place?" Ariel asked

"Storybrooke." Regina answered.

 **In the Past In An Unknown Field**

A woman and a main were laying together feeling peaceful. He then made gave her a flower as they kissed.

 **In a Distant Part of Space on Vormir**

Pan was standing on the rocks as he looked below "This Stone. Can it do what I want it to do?"

"That depends on the desire of which you seek" The Stonekeeper warned him.

"Can it resurrect the dead?" Pan asked him

"The Stone is capable of resurrecting and conjuring the essence that makes up an individual." The Stonekeeper explained

Pan was determined to get it. Beyond it's power and the magic returning to Neverland he desired something else deep down.

 **Pan's Camp, Neverland, Present Day**

Pan then willed his essence back to his camp as he looked upon Henry. Soon the power would be his. And she would be reunited with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter done. Again sorry I stepped away from it for so long to anyone who was anticipating the next chapter.**

 **I've said before I would try and cut down what I think I could cut like if a scene with another character not connected to the heroes didn't need to be there that could be taken up by stuff involving the main characters and crossover characters or stuff involving flashbacks if I felt I couldn't tie them in someway or create a story around it. The more I look back through the season though the more necessary the flashbacks will be so I feel I can't cut them now.**

 **I've mentioned in previous chapters I know but in order to not just tell the same as in the show I'm going to tie them back with the history of the MCU and the OUAT universe as we unravel how they've always been connected more than they realised. One of those is this the Regina and Steve flashbacks. Admittedly I'm jumping all over the place with them but I felt it was necessary given the flashbacks are usually non-linear.**

 **So far in terms of character histories we've got Regina and Steve meeting in WWII, Gold having history with Asgard and Snow and Ariel briefly met Fandral and Sif without knowing where they came from to preserve the meeting with Thor as what the former believes is her first meeting with an Asgardian. I will probably have Regina and Thor eventually discuss how she studied his history when they believed it wasn't real. Now it's a matter of fleshing these histories out.** **Regardless though like I've said before i** **n terms of how I'm writing the Avengers and their interactions with the OUAT characters I'm honestly still so far not satisfied with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm still not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel.**

 **Bruce initially tried to help David which has been resolved now and he's got the Hulk back from the last chapter. As for** **Thor he's still without some of his power and there's now the potential past with Gold but I feel like I could do more? Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them. Again so far the only real dynamic I'm building is the romance between Steve and Regina which again I'm curious to hear if you like and could see working and how I could improve on building it? I explained in previous chapters how I plan to go about her and Robin Hood and Peggy and Steve but don't worry neither romance will be lost.**

 **I kind of struggled with the secrets being revealed in the tunnel for Thor and Banner at least but I tried to convey what I thought their feelings would be during this point following The Avengers which this doesn't take that long after. If you go back and read previous chapters you noticed I mentioned Pan wanting the Soul Stone which he somehow learned about. Again something to explore if I got a story for it down the line but I'm only now getting back to it. Probably should have brought it up before. Because again this is a crossover I want our heroes to affect the world they are entering in someway. So that allowed Pan's motivations to not entirely being altered but added onto. We don't really know much about his history with Fiona and whether he truly loved her from the brief bit we see it seems like he did genuinely and it was probably part of what drove him further into villainy. Whether Pan would still care for her and only his power is another thing but I thought it would be interesting to see him want to bring her back if it was possible not realising she was alive and the Black Fairy. I don't remember how Gold comes to learn of her existence and her role as the Black Fairy and I'm sure someone will correct me but for the sake of this story Pan believes her dead and will be surprised when he learns that isn't the case.**

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Dark Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Avengers who are property of Marvel as well as Disney and Once Upon a Time which is also property of Disney and ABC. This story is strictly being done for pure fun and in no way is an attempt to profit of the properties involved.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I worked on this but I wanted to do other chapters to other stories first and while I enjoy writing this story it's lack of attention allowed me to leave it alone for awhile but I'll try and get back to doing more in the future and I know I said this last time, again I apologise. If there's anything I'm doing wrong or you think could be improved upon please let me know. Anyway if you're still reading or are reading for the first time then I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Five Days Prior to the Journey to Neverland, Storybrooke Maine**

Gold was in the process of saying goodbye to Belle "You have to stay here."

Belle however wouldn't have it "No! W... why? I... I... I wanna help."

Gold was in a difficult position to explain things without revealing the whole truth as he explained how the town would be safe, handing her a scroll "Well, Greg and Tamara weren't working alone. Others will follow. It's a cloaking spell. It will shield the town, making it impossible for anyone to find."

"Well, then how... how will you find your way back to me?" Belle asked as she suddenly noticed his expression "You're not coming back, are you?"

"The prophecy. The boy is my undoing. But he's also my grandson. I must save him." Gold explained

Belle's voice began to break as she became overwhelmed with emotion "I understand. I also know... that the future isn't always what it seems. I will see you again."

As they kissed goodbye and her love joined the others Belle could only watch as the Jolly Roger vanished through the portal.

Leroy's joyous reaction didn't exactly soften Belle's mood "They did it! They saved us!" He then noticed Belle's expression "They did save us, didn't they? Tears of joy?""

"Belle, what is it?" Archie asked

"Are you okay? What happened? Where is everyone?" Mother Superior asked

"They stopped the self-destruct device. Those people who came... Greg and Tamara... they kidnapped Henry and they took him through a portal." Belle explained.

Mother Superior was naturally shocked "A portal? To where?"

"I... I don't know." Belle answered "Everyone else followed them on Hook's ship."

"Why'd you stay behind?" Leroy asked

"Because I had to." Belle answered as she revealed the scroll

"It's a cloaking spell." Mother Superior said reading it. "Why?"

"Because Rumple said... He said others were coming." Belle explained

 **On the road to the town, Storybrooke Maine**

Out in the far distance a car was in the process of driving to Storybrooke. Two of Pan's best agents were about to make themselves known.

 **Down in the mines, Storybrooke Maine.**

"Who exactly does Gold think is coming?" Leroy asked

"He didn't say specifically." Belle answered.

Archie being the councillor was trying to calm everyone down "Well, let's not panic. I mean, for all we know, it's a precaution. Right?"

"Well, he... he did say they're working with the people who tried to destroy the town." Belle said

"Can we panic now?" Leroy asked

"Yeah. Sure. Maybe just a little." Archie answered feeling his advice wouldn't accomplish much with that news.

"We'll be fine as long as we get this up in time." Belle said

Careful, sister. Mines are a dangerous place." Leroy said warning her

"Fairy dust." Belle said as she read the scroll's instructions

"It runs through the walls. We just need to open up a vein, and that'll carry the magic through town." Mother Superior said

"No time for whistlin', boys. Let's get swingin'." Leroy ordered as he and the dwarves began to dig.

As the Dwarves finished digging Leroy ordered them to stop "Halt!"

Belle hesitated as she held the scroll in her hands.

"What is it?" Leroy asked

"I... I've never cast a spell before." Belle said turning to Mother Superior "Maybe you should do this."

"No. Mr. Gold entrusted this task to you for a reason. You just need to believe in yourself." Mother Superior told her.

Belle understood "Okay." She then proceeded to cast the spell but nothing seemed to happening

"You might wanna believe a little harder." Leroy said.

Suddenly a magical blast erupted from the rock as it began to spread throughout the town as it created an energy field protecting the town.

 **On the road to the town, Storybrooke Maine**

The car Pan's Agents were driving was in the process of closing in on Storybrooke as they managed to make it through the barrier, albeit breaking the bumper off their car.

 **On the islands of Neverland**

Gold was creating a map in the sand for Ariel to follow.

"That's Storybrooke?" Ariel asked

"Can you get there?" Gold asked her

"It's far. I'll have to cross over realms. But yes, I can make it." Ariel answered.

"If all went according to plan, Storybrooke... will be surrounded by a cloaking spell." Gold explained as he picked up a sand dollar "When you arrive, surface close to the shore. Then you're inside its bounds."

"And what would you like me to bring back?" Ariel asked

"An object to help us defeat Pan." Gold explained

"Well, I'm gonna need a little more than that to go on. I'm sorry." Ariel replied.

"Pan has ears everywhere. We can't risk telling you." Gold explained as he enchanted the sand dollar.

"Then how?" Ariel asked

"Find a woman named Belle, and then give her this. She'll know exactly what to do." Gold answered as he threw the seashell to her.

"Belle. Storybrooke. Got it." Ariel said as she looked at Regina "And Eric? Where will I find him in this new world?"

"Well, that comes after you've succeeded." Regina replied. "Incentives are important. The bracelet will only give you legs for hours."

"How do I know you'll uphold your end of the bargain when I'm back?" Ariel asked

"Guess you'll just have to trust me." Regina said.

Even though she really had no good reason to Ariel wanted to find Eric so she had no choice in the matter as she dived into the water and began to swam away to Storeybrooke.

 **Pan's Camp, Neverland**

Felix noticed Pan startle as if he sensed something or someone "What is it?"

"Someone's leaving Neverland." Pan answered.

"Where? How shall we stop them?" Felix asked

"It's too late. Don't worry, Felix. We simply need to get word to our friends on the ground." Pan said not feeling too concerned.

Felix was sceptical "In Storybrooke?"

"They can handle this. All it does is move up our timetable a touch. We need to get Henry ready." Pan said as he stood up "And I need to have a chat with our friend in the other cage."

 **The Heroes Camp, Neverland**

"Pan's shadow? That's your way off the island?" Emma asked not sure if it would work.

"Unfortunately, it's the only way." Neal explained.

"Oh. We thought you learned how to navigate the stars." David said

"I know how to navigate the stars, but I can't fly." Neal replied.

"I'm guessing that's where the shadow comes in." Snow said

"That's why we have to capture it." Neal said determined.

Emma was still sceptical however "Capture it? We've never been within feet of Pan unless he wanted us to be. Sneaking up on him to steal his shadow? That sounds insane."

"Except Pan's shadow is rarely with him. It's an entity unto itself. It can carry out his will from miles away." Hook said

"Like a secret agent?" Bruce asked "A shadow agent literally"

"What does that mean for us?" David asked

"It means we can get his shadow without having to be anywhere near Pan... as long as we know where to look. I know where to look." Neal answered.

"Okay. You and I are on shadow duty." Emma said as she stood up

"As am I." Hook added

"This trek won't be easy." Neal warned him.

"You could use another veteran of the island." Hook said

"Thanks, man." Neal said feeling grateful.

"Thor and I will go with you as well." Steve said

"I have seen many dangers this road will not frighten me." Thor said

"Good to know." Neal said.

"Well, in the meantime, we'll give Tinker Bell a heads up, see if she can make good on her promise to get us into Pan's camp." David said

"I'll stay with you guys I don't know if the Hulk would be good at finding the Shadow. He'd probably scare it away." Bruce said

"Okay, we meet back at Tink's." Emma said as everyone made sense of the plan. "Then we get Henry and get the hell back to Storybrooke."

Everyone made clear as Snow got up from the log she was sitting on, away from David leaving him upset as Bruce put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hang in there. She'll come around."

"You think you can talk to her?" David asked

"Well as I keep saying I'm not that kind of Doctor but really you guys will have to sort this yourselves. You don't want to feel divided when we're nearly there." Bruce said "I think that's something Steve would say."

 **Down at the rocks near the water, Storybrooke Maine**

The birds were chirping creating an air of peace.

"Gotta say something, boys. You know I love Snow and Charming, but... can I be honest? It's kinda nice not having them around." Happy said as he continued "No, really. It's only been five days, but it's the first five days with no killing."

"No wraiths." Tom pointed out

"No giants stepping on my Miata." Doc agreed.

"It has been peaceful." Walter said agreeing with his brothers

Leroy however was annoyed and though he didn't want to admit it offended by the way they were talking about their king and queen "Enough! I don't want to hear any more of this. Snow and Charming are coming back, and everything will remain normal."

Suddenly Ariel popped up out of the water surprising Leroy and his brothers "Hi! I'm Ariel." She then proceeded to walk ashore "Do you know where I could find someone named Belle?"

An old man in glasses who was sitting alone away from the Dwarves waved to Ariel as she gave him a friendly wave back "I didn't know the Sub Mariners were back in town. Did you guys?"

Leroy gave his brothers a confused look as the old man returned to his eating his sandwich.

Unbeknownst to them however they were being watched by the two who made it into town "The home office was right. She's here. What now?"

"We follow our orders. We find out why she came. Then we make sure she never leaves this town again." The other wearing glasses replied.

 **Granny's Diner, Storybrooke Maine**

"What's the matter? Too many pickles? Not enough pickles?" Granny asked Belle.

"No. I... I guess I'm just not hungry." Belle replied

Naturally using his cursed profession Archie decided to chime in "All right, so that's the fourth cheeseburger you've turned down this week. It's about Gold, isn't it?"

"Certainly not my cooking." Granny scoffed as she walked off.

"You miss him." Archie said.

"Yeah. And it's just... He said he was going off to his death. And I just... I wish I was... I wish I was able to help him, help save Henry." Belle said feeling defeated.

"But you protected Storybrooke. I mean, that... that's just as important." Archie reminded her.

"All I did was pour a potion over some rocks. The dwarfs did all the hard work." Belle reminded him

"Hey, you wanted to be a hero. Sounds like you were. And you kept the bad guys out." Archie said.

"What bad guys? Come on, face it. Nobody's coming here. I wasn't on that ship because he doesn't need me." Belle said

Suddenly the door bells jingled as Leroy, his brothers and Ariel walked in "Beg to differ, sister. Cause this little lady just swam a real long way to find you."

"Uh, maybe you didn't notice the sign? No shirt, no shoes, no service." Granny pointed out noticing Ariel's feet.

"Now you got a dress code? I seem to recall some Ruby outfits that are seared into my brain." Leroy countered.

"So, uh, who are you? W... w... why are you here?" Belle asked.

"I came from Neverland. Rumplestiltskin sent me." Ariel began

Belle was surprised "Wait... He's a... he's alive?"

"Yes. And he wanted me to give you this." Ariel said handing her the sand dollar.

 **Gold's Shop, Storybrooke Maine**

Belle was confused "A sand dollar? What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Don't ask me. I'm just the delivery girl." Ariel answered putting on clothes Belle provided for her.

Walking over to a table Belle picked up a magnifier shining a light on the sand dollar suddenly making something appear.

"Looks like you figured it out." Ariel said.

Suddenly Gold appeared in what almost seemed like a hologram "Belle."

Belle was shocked "Rumple."

Gold wasted no time in explaining "I hope you raised the cloaking spell. The people headed for town far more dangerous than even I first believed. They're unwitting pawns in Pan's game. I told you I was going to my death. I found another way. I can defeat Pan and live... But only if you get me something from the shop. The object I need is hidden. But I know that with the strength of our love, you'll find it." The hologram then disappeared.

"He's really into being cryptic, isn't he?" Ariel asked

Suddenly Belles voice began to break with emotion "He wants my help. He wants me to save him, Henry, everyone."

 **The Heroes Camp, Neverland**

Mary Margaret was in the process of tidying up her things as David came up to her "Hey, you need help?"

Mary Margaret was naturally still not speaking to him "No, I can handle my pack."

"Mary Margaret..." David tried to say but she walked away from him again leaving David standing there alone, Bruce awkwardly beside him as he walked away.

"How long is this gonna go on?" Emma asked her

"What?" Mary Margaret replied.

"The whole not-talking-to-each-other thing. Don't you think it's been long enough? He didn't tell you about his illness because he wanted to keep the focus on the mission. I get that." Emma said trying to understand.

"It's good to see you've inherited his tunnel vision." Mary Margaret replied feeling she wasn't understanding her feelings right now.

"What does that mean?" Emma asked

"Nothing." Mary Margaret replied

Emma gave her look "You say a lot with nothing."

"Be careful with Hook and Neal." Mary Margaret said as she sighed deeply.

"The one we need to be careful with is the shadow." Emma reminded her.

"The fact that they both have feelings for you is dangerous, too." Mary Margaret in turn reminded her.

Emma still dismissed her concern "None of that matters. All I care about is getting my son back."

Thor was swinging Mjolnir around trying to feel a grip. Even if his power was limited he wanted to be ready so that Pan would be able to feel it coming as Steve walked up to him "You feeling any lightning coming from that thing?"

"Nay." Thor replied "And I worry it may not return soon enough. Facing an entity like the Shadow is no doubt going to be dangerous. We could use it to strike it in place."

"Well we'll try our best without it and maybe we'll luck out." Steve said as he finished packing.

Feeling an awkward silence Thor decided to breech a possible awkward subject that thanks to the caves everyone was aware of he had shared with him privately before "So... You and the Evil Queen. How long has that been really going on as you mortals say?"

Steve gave a look that Thor couldn't tell if he was confused or annoyed "I don't know. I'm still trying to piece it together."

"Well the Queen is quite a challenging woman to gage emotionally I imagine. She cares for her son and has no room for possible love in her life it seems. But I think she'd be glad to choose you mate." Hook said overhearing them.

"You think you're some kind of expert in love?" Bruce said interjecting

"Well if you've been around as long as I have you learn a few things." Hook said looking over at Emma as Neal looked bothered by him in return.

"Guys I'll figure it out myself let's just get back to the mission." Steve said as he walked away.

 **Pan's Camp, Neverland**

Pan walked up to Henry "There you are. You care to take a stroll? There's someplace special I'd like to show you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Henry said turning him down.

Pan faked disappointment as he asked "Why not, Henry?"

Henry remembered his conversation with Emma and the others and knew he had to keep coy about all the details "I think you're lying to me. My family... they're here, on Neverland. I know it."

Pan had a feeling something was amiss "What makes you so sure?"

"Does it matter?" Henry asked trying to change the subject.

"No. It doesn't. But I'd remiss if I didn't point out what does. If your family's here, Henry, why haven't they come for you?" Pan asked him.

"Maybe you're keeping them from me." Henry said accusing him.

"Henry, I promise you, I'm not holding your family prisoner." Pan insisted.

Henry wasn't convinced "Then why do you keep disappearing into the jungle? You're hiding something from me, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

Henry walked off into the jungle himself as Felix voiced his concerns. "It would appear we're losing the boy."

"Just give the word." Blonsky said want to finally kill the boy.

"He just requires... some effort. Given his lineage, I'd expect nothing less." Pan said as he warned Blonsky "And you don't kill him. But you could make yourself useful and scout around. If the heroes are doing anything suspicious. Well you know what you want and have to do."

Blonsky gave him a glare as he walked off. Despite his freedom he was beginning to regret this partnership.

Felix sighed deeply feeling disappointed "Shall I bring the cage here?"

"No. I have another idea." Pan said with a mischievous grin.

 **Neal's Camp, Neverland**

"Something tells me we won't find Pan's shadow in here, mate." Hook said looking around.

"Yeah, well, we're looking for something else." Neal said correcting him "It's a... it's a coconut. It's carved in two. One part holds a candle. The other part goes on top of it."

"Yeah, your star map. We hid it. I'll go grab it." Emma said as she ran off.

Thor sensed in Hooks eyes he wanted to talk to Neal alone. "I think we should help her."

Steve picked up on it as well "Right." He and Thor then went to help Emma leaving the two rivals for her affection alone.

"I owe you thanks, for being so understanding." Hook said

Neal didn't understand however "Understanding about what?"

"Emma and me." Hook answered.

Neal was still lost "Emma and you?"

Hook realised he made a mistake "Our dalliance. You don't know, do you? Well, this is awkward. The two of us shared a kiss. Apologies. I assumed she told you."

"Honestly, it probably... slipped her mind." Neal seemed to pay it no attention even though he in reality felt hurt "We're kinda focused on getting our son back."

"Of course." Hook said

Emma then returned with Steve and Thor "Everything all right?"

"Couldn't be better." Neal answered trying to move past any awkwardness.

"Here it is, your star map." Emma said handing it too him.

"We're were having trouble deciphering it we hope now you can do it." Steve said

Neal corrected them however "It's not a star map. It's... what we're gonna use to trap Pan's shadow."

Hook was baffled "A coconut? Are you daft?"

"You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal. You draw the line at a magic coconut?" Neal asked him.

"Fair enough." Hook replied.

"Many objects have been used to stop powerful entities many of them held in my father Odin's fault. But even I have never heard of such a method." Thor said confused.

"What's our next stop on this mission?" Hook asked him.

Neal hesitated before he reluctantly answered "Dark Hollow."

Emma was annoyed "Really? Why couldn't it be called something like Sunshine Valley or Rainbow Cove?"

"That wouldn't inspire confidence." Thor said feeling troubled.

Emma was about to ask something before Steve had the same question "What exactly is it?"

"Just what it sounds like... the darkest spot on the entire island. Any light that makes its way in is snuffed out by the shadows that call it home." Hook answered "Even I managed to avoid it."

"Well, time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is." Emma said reluctantly

Steve had the same thought as Emma again "That's where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?"

"Yeah. It's the only way we'll ever get back to Storybrooke." Neal said as he walked off.

Thor still felt troubled as Steve looked at him in concern "Thor?"

"This Dark Hollow is beginning to worry even me. If it is the abode of the Shadow it's a wonder why Pan hasn't used it for an advantage against us?"

"Well I've learned anything from battle it's that the leader always has a secret bunker to escape too when they know defeat is inevitable. But it's also their highest protected place. Even if Pan doesn't have guards there I imagine the Shadow residing there is enough to prevent us from coming back alive." Steve said "Let's just hope if the lightning comes back it comes back for good."

* * *

 **Mr. Gold's Shop, Storybrooke Maine**

Ariel was admiring everything in the shop "Look at this stuff."

Belle felt humoured by Ariel's childlike wonder of the most ordinary of objects "Yeah, he's a bit of a collector."

"This is a..." Ariel sad fascinated by it

"Corkscrew. But it's not what Rumple needs." Belle answered.

Ariel picked up another "It's a..."

"Uh, button. Also not what he needs." Belle answered.

"No, I know. But Eric, he... he had one just like it on his jacket when I rescued him." Ariel replied.

Belle was confused "And Eric is..."

"He's a prince. The kind with legs." Ariel answered

Belle laughed at her new friends' little joke.

"I fell in love with him a long time ago." Ariel answered as she then became sad "But... It didn't work out."

"Because you're a mermaid?" Belle asked hoping she wasn't offending.

"Something like that." Ariel replied

"Well, that's just one more reason that we need to succeed." Belle said as she assessed the situation "So Rumple said I'd find the hiding space with the strength of our love." Belle looked around as she suddenly had a realisation "Ah. There... there's only one thing he could've been talking about."

Ariel again was confused "That's a..."

"Teacup." Belle answered

"It's chipped." Ariel said not understanding.

"I know. But no matter how much this thing has been through, it's survived. Just like our love." Belle said

"So... what now? Do we make tea?" Ariel asked

"I'm not sure. Rumple used to keep it in here." Belle said walking to a cabinet as she placed the teacup inside as it suddenly began to glow as the magic created a secret hideaway revealing Pandora's Box "He enchanted it. It's... It's a key." Belle realised what it was and was shocked 2It's a box. I've read about this in my books, but I... I didn't realize it was real, or that Rumple had it."

"What is it?" Ariel asked.

"Pandora's box. Legend says it contains the world's darkest evil." Belle answered.

Ariel was concerned by that "Shouldn't you be wearing gloves or something?"

"No, no. As long as we don't open it, we're fine." Belle assured her.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. So what do you think's inside to it?" Ariel asked her

"Well, whatever it is, it's what Rumple's gonna use to defeat Pan." Belle said

Suddenly Pan's agents entered the shop as they cocked their guns "All that trouble for a box?"

"Who are you?" Belle asked now getting worried.

"The people you tried to keep out of Storybrooke." The non glass wearing Agent said.

A few moments passed as the Agents now had Ariel and Belle tied up "Stay still."

"I don't understand. Why do we kind of doing what he tells us?" Ariel asked wondering why they were taking this torture.

"Because he has a gun." Belle answered

Ariel however didn't know the danger of one "What's a gun?"

"Trust me, you don't want to find out." The glass wearing Agent warned.

"What did Rumplestiltskin tell you about this thing?" The other Agent asked Ariel

"I'm not afraid of you or your gun... and not just because I don't know what it is." Ariel taunted

"Shall we demonstrate?" The other glasses wearing Agent asked "The box... what is it?"

"It's magic, which you're only gonna destroy anyway. So why do you even care?" Belle asked them

"Because our boss wants to know." The other Agent answered.

"Your boss?" Belle asked with a laughs "You don't even know what this is all about, or who you're really working for."

"Peter Pan." The glasses wearing Agent responded

Belle was surprised "What?"

"Yes. We know exactly who we're working for." The other Agent said

Belle was still confused "But Rumple said that..."

"Greg and Tamara didn't know. They were patsies. We, on the other hand, are aware of our real mission." The glasses wearing Agent said

"Which is what?" Belle asked

"Seeing that your Rumple fails, and that this thing never makes it back to Neverland." The other Agent taunted.

Suddenly the floor began to glow as the chair Ariel and Belle were tied to fell through the portal.

The Agents were baffled "Impossible. There's a magic barrier they wouldn't be able to teleport"

"It doesn't matter we should follow them in case they lead us to something." The glasses wearing Agent said as they then jumped through and the portal closed.

 **The Jungles of Neverland, Neverland**

"Head to the other side of the island and deliver the supplies." Pan ordered

"Understood." Felix said "Anything else?"

"Just be certain Henry doesn't find out what you're up to." Pan insisted as they walked away.

Unbeknownst to them however Henry had heard everything as he followed Felix.

 **On the other side of the island, Neverland**

"Here." David said as he handed Mary Margaret a canteen.

"I'm okay." Mary Margaret said

Bruce then took it off him "Then can I...?"

David let him as he went after her "Are you? Because you've hardly said two words to me since the caves. Hell, since yesterday. Look, I... I know you're upset I didn't tell you I was poisoned. And even though it might seem like it wasn't fair, that's all I was trying to do...be fair."

Mary Margaret continued to ignore him "I think Tinker Bell's is that way."

Bruce felt upset he couldn't do anything as he followed the once happy couple.

 **On another part of the island, Neverland**

"We're gonna have to cut our way through." Neal said as they approached a brush.

"Here, use this." Emma said handing too him a familiar weapon

"My cutlass. You find it in the cave?" Neal asked her.

"No. Actually, Hook gave it to me." Emma replied

Neal was surprised "Since when are you sentimental?"

"I thought Emma would wish to have something to remember you by." Hook said

"Oh. Thanks. She's got me now." Neal said as he began to cut his way through.

Steve used his shield to cut through as Thor used Mjolnir. Bashing a way through was a bit more messier granted but so long as they made it through it didn't matter.

Emma was confused "What was that about?"

Hook prepared himself as he revealed their awkward moment "I assumed he'd heard my secret. And I also assumed that you'd told him of our shared moment."

"Why would you assume that?" Emma asked him

Hook felt sincere as he told her the truth about what he was feeling "Because I was hoping it meant something."

"What meant something was that you told us Neal was still alive. Well you and Thor." Emma said as she sincerely told him "Thank you. I realised you could've kept Pan's information to yourself."

"Why would I have done that?" Hook asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal?" Emma theorised not realising she was correct "Why else would he tell you?"

"It was a test. He wanted to see if I'd leave an old friend to die... even if the old friend happens to be vying for the same woman that I am." Hook answered.

"And you chose your friend." Emma said

"Does that surprise you?" Hook asked her.

Emma said feeling he wasn't any different from when he left her behind before "You are a pirate."

"Yeah, that I am. But I also believe in good form." Hook replied "So when I win your heart, Emma... and I will win it... it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."

Emma felt a little flustered "This is not a contest, Hook."

"Isn't it? You're gonna have to choose, Emma. You realize that, don't you? Because neither one of us is gonna give up." Hook told her.

"The only thing I have to choose is the best way to get my son back." Emma replied.

"And you will." Hook told her.

"You think so?" Emma asked her.

"I have yet to see you fail. And when you do succeed... well, that's when the fun begins." Hook said with a flirtatious grin.

Suddenly Neal called out to them "Guys!" He, Steve and Thor returned to them "I think I found it." He then looked at the two Avengers "Well we did."

 **Dark Hollow, Neverland**

Everyone walked around the dark area

"Dark Hollow." Neal said as the wind gusted.

"So this is where the victims of Pan's shadow reside." Hook said as a low roar could be heard.

"Yeah. Forced to spend eternity in this darkness." Neal said as he lead them through "Come on. Let's be sure not to join them."

Thor walked through he could feel the wind rustling that he usually would be able to use with Mjolnir but of course wasn't able too. Suddenly though a low hum could be heard emitting from Mjolnir which made the be heard as the God of Thunder had a realisation. His power was slowly returning.

Steve seemed to notice "Thor is everything alright?"

"No possible cause for alarm my friend." Thor assured him "But things may be as they say looking up. Literally."

Steve seemed to understand as they continued following Emma, Neal and Hook.

 **Dark Hallways of the S.H.I.E.L.D New Mexico Base, Earth- 19999**

"What happened?" Ariel asked

"I don't know. The barrier was supposed to protect Storybrooke from intruders coming in or out. And that was a magical portal." Belle said worried as she attempted to break free "They're too tight."

"We'll find a way out." Ariel insisted.

"What makes you so sure?" Belle asked

"Because... I'm an optimist." Ariel answered.

"I wish I could be, but every time I try to be a hero, it just... feels like it backfires." Belle said feeling defeated. I'm sorry you won't get to be with Eric."

Ariel tried to reassure him "Don't worry about me. Even after the magic wears off this bracelet, I'll find him and I will tell him how I feel...as long as he lives near the beach."

Belle had a realisation "Bracelet? Is... is that what turned your tail into legs?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ariel asked

"I think we can get out of here." Belle said getting an idea.

Ariel was confused "How?"

"By stretching your fins." Belle answered "Can you get that bracelet off?"

"Oh. No, I can't reach it." Ariel said not being able to get it off.

"Okay, hang on." Belle said as she struggled to remove it "Ugh!"

"You got it?" Ariel asked

"Ah! I can! I can! Let me... got it!" Belle proclaimed as Ariel's legs disappeared and her tail reappeared as her bonds broke causing the chair fell over "Aah! Ow!"

"See? That didn't backfire." Ariel said as she freed Belle

"Okay we know we fell through the portal" Belle said assessed the situation "The protection spell's still up, so they can't leave Storybrooke"

"But we left maybe they fell through with us?" Ariel wondered.

Belle realised she was right "Yeah that's true.

"Well, then what are they gonna do with the box?" Ariel asked.

Belle tried to think "Well, if I wanted to make sure it doesn't end up in Neverland, I'd... I'd destroy it."

"How do you destroy something so powerful?" Ariel asked.

"You need something just as strong." Belle said

"Like what? More magic?" Ariel asked

Belle realised what they were possibly going to do "No. No. A dwarf's pickaxe. The kind that can smash a diamond. The kind that their friends who took Henry used to start all this trouble."

"Well this place doesn't look like it'd hold anything. It's all dark and kind of creepy." Ariel said feeling a shiver from the enclosed space.

Both them walked through the hallway as Belle urged her "Come on if they came with us they can't be far."

* * *

 **The jungles of Neverland, Neverland**

"I think we're almost at Tink's." David said as he, Mary Margaret and David continued along their way. "I see why she picked this area. Nice quiet jungle. Might make a good spot for a hut, don't you think?" He noticed she still wasn't listening "Or a tree house, if you prefer."

"Surrounded by the echo system." Bruce said trying to lighten things

David was getting annoyed though "Mary Margaret." She still wasn't listening but he wasn't having it anymore "Snow! When are you gonna start talking to me again? When we're storming Pan's camp? When we're grabbing Henry? When?! You need to say something."

"Why? You didn't. You didn't tell me anything." Mary Margaret snapped.

"At first, I was hoping that I could find a cure for the poison." David insisted

"Like I said I made it my mission to help him" Bruce added.

David agreed as he tried to make his point "And if I could, Bruce and I could then I... I figured there was no reason to worry you."

"Okay. But then you did find a cure, and you still didn't tell me." Mary Margaret said

"I know." David said feeling defeated there.

"So what, were you afraid of worrying me again?" Mary Margaret asked

"No. I... I... I didn't think..." David tried to say

"No, you didn't... you didn't think? You didn't think I had a right to know you could never leave this island?!" Mary Margaret asked now getting upset "Why didn't you tell me?"

David finally snapped "I was scared!"

Mary Margaret felt betrayed not just by the lie but also David's lack of trust in her "Did you think I wouldn't stay here with you? After everything we've been through? Did you think I would ever leave your side? "

David knew she was right "No, I knew you wouldn't. That's what scared me. And I didn't want that for you. I didn't want you to be stuck on this island with me. The price of this cure was something I didn't want to force on you."

"Love means being together." Mary Margaret reminded him.

"I know. It also means sacrifice. And protecting the person you love. How could... a part of me not want you to leave this place?" David asked her

"I would happily build a tree house and spend the rest of my days dodging poison arrows and lost boys, as long as I had you by my side." Mary Margaret insisted "But you should have told me."

David knew his wife was right "I know. I'm sorry."

"You didn't believe, David." Mary Margaret said with a sigh as the couple hugged "You needed to believe in us."

Bruce stood back giving them some privacy. Their heated talk had been a bit worrying though as he tried to urge the Other Guy to stay back. It was a private affair after all.

Mary Margaret then broke their hug as she gave Bruce a thank you hug "Thank you for trying."

Bruce still felt guilty "I've caused a lot of destruction as the Hulk before I managed to control it. But the mistakes of Bruce Banner can hurt just as much."

Mary Margaret felt his situation reminded her of someone "I've got a friend back home in Storybrooke. She's like you. That there's another part not many want to see even though she lets it out. She let it hurt her for awhile and her own mistakes. But she was able to find herself again and I think you can and have Bruce."

"I know Doctors can't save everyone Mary Margaret but I just wished I could do this" Bruce said

"You did everything you could." Mary Margaret insisted

"We both did. Now it's up to us to face it. Together." David said as he put an arm around his wife.

"Well I guess there some bonds that really can't be broken." Bruce said starting to believe they really were some kind of personification of love.

 **Dark Hollow, Neverland**

"So we just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" Emma asked

"Yeah. And when it does, we'll be prepared." Neal said as he pulled out the coconut.

"You wanna tell me how that coconut works?" Emma asked

"We light the candle, and the shadow is drawn to it." Neal said as he set it up "It gets close enough, the flame will suck it in. Put the lid on...then it's trapped inside this bad boy."

"Sounds like a fine plan, except for one thing... our lanterns went out. So how the devil are we gonna ignite that bloody thing?" Hook asked him.

Neal pulled out a lighter "Welcome to the 21st century."

"You get used to it." Steve said knowing full well what it was like to not understand every new invention at first. Thankfully a lighter at least was something even he knew so Hook in some respects was further behind then him

"How's it coming over there, guys?" Emma asked

"Yeah. All right, hang on." Neal said trying to light it.

"Let me help." Hook insisted.

"No. D... I got it." Neal said declining his help.

"Well, I've only got one hand. I can do better than that." Hook remarked

Neal was getting annoyed "You know what? Now's not the time to try to impress Emma."

Hook was offended "Oh, you think that's what I'm doing?"

"Really? You're doing this now?" Emma asked

"Guys she's right" Steve said agreeing with her.

"You heard them. Are we gonna stand here and argue..." Hook said as he grabbed the lighter "Or are we gonna get the candle lit?"

"Harder than it looks, huh, pal?" Neal sarcastically asked him as he tried to grab it "Let me see it. Give it to me. Give it to me." The two's struggled knocked it away.

Emma reminded them off the task at hand "Guys, we don't have time for this."

Suddenly the wind gusted as a roar could be heard as Emma pulled out her sword "We really don't have time for this! Is that Pan's shadow?"

"Yeah, it's Pan's shadow!" Neal answered.

"What about the other two?!" Hook asked

"Uhh! It's controlling them!" Neal said as they dodged the attacks "Aah! Aah!"

Steve and Thor used their respective weapons to dodge the shadows and hit them when they could but they didn't seem to be fazed.

Suddenly a shadow pinned Hook to a tree as Emma yelled out to him "Hook!"

"Emma!" Neal called out to her as he was then pinned in return.

The attacks and the screaming continued as Steve called to Thor "Thor! Now would be a good time for your power to come back."

Hook and Neal screamed out to her not wanting her to get hurt "Emma, get out of here! Just go! Save yourself! "Emma!" Hook and Neal continue screaming as the Shadows seemed to be sucking the life out of them.

Suddenly the hum became louder as a gust of wind appeared in the air and clouds finally began to form as Thor wasted no time in creating a whirlwind against the shadows blowing them away, freeing Neal and Hook.

Despite the blow the Shadows tried to reform as Thor continued to blow them away before suddenly stopping as he noticed Emma light the flame with magic.

Lightning began to appear in the skies as Thor used it to strike Pan's shadow, electrifying it as it was then pulled into the coconut by Emma as she trapped it.

Neal was confused "How did you do that?"

Emma caught her breath as she answered "Regina."

Neal was taken aback "She's teaching you magic?"

"Yeah. I guess she is." Emma said

Hook then looked at Thor "Thanks mate."

"So is the power back on?" Steve asked hoping now their problem was averted and they had an advantage.

"Mjolnir's power is slowly returning. The faster it returns the stronger I'll become." Thor answered "But yes it would appear so."

 **The jungles of Neverland, Neverland**

Henry was following Felix as he accidently stepped on a twig and quickly hid. Managing to evade him he continued to follow him.

 **Dark Hallways of the S.H.I.E.L.D New Mexico Base, Earth- 19999**

Every hallway looked the same as Belle and Ariel walked through "They're, uh, they're probably just ahead."

"That's what you keep saying but we're walking in a circle. Starting to see the downsides of legs" Ariel said feeling tired.

Suddenly a door opened as Maria Hill and several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents stepped out pointing their guns "Hold it right there."

"I'm starting to see why guns are scary." Ariel said not liking several of them pointed at her.

"We don't want to hurt you. We've got some people you might want to see." Maria said as she led urged them to follow.

 **Inside the Main Room of the** **S.H.I.E.L.D New Mexico Base, Earth- 19999**

Ariel was taken aback "This place is quite big"

Belle shared her awe but an interruption from Nick Fury stopped her from voicing her thoughts "And there's bigger out there just not here."

Belle saw the two Agents tied up with Natasha Romanoff the Black Widow standing guard as she handed her the box "They had this on them. Said they were going to destroy it."

"You can't do that." Belle warned them "You destroy that box, people we really care about will die."

The glasses wearing Agent sounded scared as he insisted why they needed it "Then we have something in common. Because if we don't, someone we care about will die."

"What are you talking about?" Belle asked confused.

"None of your concern. Now stay back." The other agent said

Natasha bent down to him "You're not in a position to do anything. So answer the question."

Belle could see this woman was a skilled interrogator. Still she had a feeling they were scared.

"We don't want to hurt you." The non glass wearing Agent insisted

"But we will." The glasses wearing Agent added "You should know when to walk away."

"Which you two can't do at the moment." Natasha reminded them.

The Agents knew they were beaten as the glasses wearing Agent pleaded "Please. You're making a terrible error. There is too much at stake."

"Destroying magic?" Belle asked

"That's not it. We don't care about magic." The glasses wearing Agent insisted.

"Then what were you trying to do?" Belle asked them

"We're trying to save our sister." The glasses wearing Agent revealed

Ariel was surprised "Your sister?"

"She's been Pan's prisoner for a long time." The glasses wearing Agent said

"Over a century." The other Agent added

Belle was confused "That's impossible. You'd be..."

"Dead. We're well aware. Pan has kept us alive to do his bidding. And as long as we do, she lives." The glasses wearing Agent said

"And then when we're done, he'll free her and us." The other Agent added. "But now..."

"Now is your best chance. We can defeat Pan, and your sister can finally be set free." Belle told them.

The glasses wearing Agent didn't believe her "You think you're the first person who thought they could beat him?"

"Why? Have you tried?" Belle asked them

"Yes, but we failed. It's how our sister ended up his prisoner in the first place." The glasses wearing Agent revealed

"We tried to be heroes, but it just made things worse." The other Agent said feeling guilty

"And now? Now that we've failed? He'll kill her." The glasses wearing Agent insisted.

Natasha looked at Nick and Maria as well as Clint and Tony who just walked in as Fury piped up "Obviously just like the Bee Gees this is where we came in. So would you mind explaining to us what this is all really about."

"Yeah who are you guys?" Ariel asked

"There was a spell over the town that protected us but you broke through it's impossible" Belle said being confused.

"Well that took some work." Tony said "With some help."

Belle and Ariel looked over to see the Allfather, Odin entering the room having been brought in along with some Asgardian scientists to help understand the device created from the Tesseract's energies.

"I think we should all sit down." Belle said

Natasha having listened to the two Agents story was able to decipher whether they were sincere or liars and she decided they were the former as she untied them but gave them a cold stare "I'm still watching you though."

A few moments passed as both parties explained mostly everything. The Dark Curse, Storybrooke, Pan kidnapping Henry and then the three unaccounted for Avengers falling through the portal which had been traced. Odin had found a trace of the magic barrier and assumed they were there but he was wrong "The Dark One is indeed still clever. Now my son is trapped on that island."

"You know it was hard enough no offence to find out you guys existed but the Little Mermaid here and Peter Pan?" Tony asked sarcastically "That just tops it."

"Will you be able to take us to Neverland?" Belle asked

"My powers are being spent by the usage of magic I've been using to find my son. We would need an army of warriors to help storm the island." Odin said

"We get this back to Neverland, Pan is gonna have much bigger things to worry about." Belle insisted

"We could just put you guys back where you came from" Tony said

"And I'll swim back with the box." Ariel said as Tony gave her a look still a little surprised he was talking to a mermaid let alone the Little Mermaid almost like she walked directly out of the animated Disney movie.

The glasses wearing Agent tried to lean on hope "Can you really stop him?"

"Yes. I believe we can. And if what you're saying is true, we will save your sister." Belle promised

"Who is she?" Ariel asked

The two Agents shared a look before deciding to reveal the truth "Her name is Wendy. Wendy Darling. If you see her, tell her John and Michael are waiting for her."

Tony and Odin's scientists had elected to use the device to return them as the Allfather made sure they were being guided back to where they were. Odin looked at Belle as he noticed she was solemn "You carry a burden child. But you must not think it as one."

"I just want to help Rumple" Belle said "And help save Wendy and your son and his friends."

"That's noble of you." Odin said "Perhaps there is still hear and generosity in mortal's after all. As my son tells me. But the Dark One is not to be trusted. Let alone with that powerful weapon." Odin warned her.

Belle however dismissed such claims "He's done some things in the past but he wants to truly be a hero. Save his grandson and stop Pan once and for all."

"Perhaps it is because I know what it's like to experience his mistrust." Odin said "I believe he is the one who led Loki down the path he walks now. A path he will never return from."

Belle didn't want to believe such cynicism. "I don't know your sons well. But if one of them is being led down a dark path. I believe he can come back. Like Rumple did. Because I believed in him. That's probably what your son wants you to do."

Odin didn't respond as Tony interrupted "You guys are free to go. The only thing is if you do bring back Bruce, Rogers and Thor how do we know to call and collect? You guys said you're not on the map."

Odin used his magic enchant the communicator that was on a desk "This will be able to be heard across the dimensions. But only by you. When you find my son tap into it." Odin then enchanted another communicator "I trust you can respond on this communicator?"

"Sure thing Father Time." Tony joked.

The machine emitted a controlled portal as it sucked Belle, Ariel, John and Michael through it.

Odin turned to Fury "I must return to Asgard now. Too much time has been spent here."

"We'll be sure to bring Thor home by noon." Fury insisted sarcastically.

"Your mortal humour can only get you so far" Odin said as he was teleported out of the base by the Bifrost leaving a gaping hole in the roof where Odin once was.

Fury then heard a snorted laugh "Something funny about the ceiling bill Stark?"

"Nah it's just great to see the duelling eye patches go at it." Tony replied.

Fury rolled his eyes as Natasha wondered and hoped if the other three Avengers were okay.

 **Wendy's Prison, Neverland**

The chain rattled on the cage as Wendy piped up "Am I... am I free?"

"Not yet, Wendy. But that doesn't mean you can't come out and play." Pan told her

 **Near the Waters of Storybrooke, Storyrbrooke Maine,**

"So... remember what I told you." Belle reminded her

"Don't worry. I'll deliver your message to Gold." Ariel insisted.

"Good luck." Belle said as Ariel took off the bracelet and returned to the water as she began to swim back to Neverland.

 **The jungles of Neverland, Neverland**

Having followed Felix and picked up a sack containing food Henry suddenly heard coughing in distance he then saw a ladder and climbed up it as he saw a bed with Wendy lying in it. "Who are you?"

"You're not supposed to be here." Wendy warned him

"I know. I thought Pan might be keeping my family here." Henry said as he sat on the bed next to her "Why are you so far away from the camp?"

"I'm... I'm sick, and he's afraid someone might catch it." Wendy lied

"Who are you?" Henry asked her.

"My name's Wendy." Wendy said introducing herself

Henry knew there was only one Wendy in the Peter Pan story "Wendy Darling? I'm Henry. W... what's wrong?"

"It's the island, Henry. Its power is fading. I've been here a long time, but... well... for some reason, it's affecting me more than the others." Wendy lied as she noticed something "You look like him."

Henry was confused "Like who?"

"Your father." Wendy answered.

Henry was surprised "You knew my father?"

"We were friends. A long time ago, when he was just a little bit older than you. He saved my brothers from danger. He would do anything for my family." Wendy said as she coughed

"Are you gonna be okay?" Henry asked her

"You should go." Wendy insisted

"M... maybe there's something I could do to help." Henry told her.

"Just please, I don't want you to catch what I have. Pan is already doing everything that he can. But the magic here... I fear it is not enough." Wendy lied

Henry didn't want to give up "There has to be a way..."

"Please go, before you, too, become ill." Wendy insisted.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." Henry said as he climbed down the ladder.

Noting the coast was clear Pan stepped out "Well done. I couldn't have played the part better myself. Oh, and that bit about dear old dad. Excellent job."

Wendy felt guilty however "I don't like lying to him."

Pan tried to disperse her feelings "Well, don't think of it as lying. Think of it as... providing motivation."

Wendy was worried "Motivation for what?"

"Doing what needs to be done, for all of us. Henry has the heart of the Truest Believer And I need to control that belief." Pan said not backing away when he was so close.

"What do you need him to believe in?" Wendy asked.

"Me. Now back to your cage." Pan ordered.

 **On the shores of Neverland, Neverland**

Regina was sitting and waiting with Gold as she asked him "You really believe Belle can succeed?"

"Yes, I do." Gold answered.

"Are you sure it's not your feelings blinding you?" Regina asked

"Or perhaps it's my feelings illuminating me." Gold countered.

"You really love her." Regina could see he was truly honest which was a rarity.

"Is that jealousy?" Gold asked her.

Regina laughed him off "Of Belle? I think not."

"No, no. Of having someone." Gold said

Regina didn't know how to counter that. She then thought of her memories. They still bugged her "What do you know about Steve and I? Honestly."

"Whatever secrets lie behind that mental barrier. Only you and Captain Rogers can answer that." Gold told her "Once you know what to do then the truth will be set free."

"And what is that exactly?" Regina asked him.

"I think you know." Gold told her.

Before they could continue their argument Ariel popped up out of the water "Sorry I'm late. We ran into a few... complications."

"Did you get it?" Gold asked her as they walked down to her. She then opened the satchel and put the Box on a rock as Gold picked it up

"Excellent. You fulfilled your end of the bargain." Regina said as she enchanted the bracelet "Now you can have legs whenever you want. Or a fin. Whatever Eric's into these days."

Ariel was grateful "Thank you."

"When you return to Storybrooke, seek him out. The rest is up to you." Gold encouraged her

"Before I go, Belle wanted me to let you know that Pan has a prisoner on this island... a girl named Wendy. Her brothers are back in Storybrooke. Belle doesn't wanna let them down. She wants you to make sure that Wendy's okay." Ariel urged

"All that matters is Henry." Regina told her.

"And now you have a chance to save him, thanks to me and Belle. So rescuing that girl is the least that you can do." Ariel said "And to make sure that Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson and Bruce Banner come back as well. We kind of met their friends."

"The Avengers?" Regina said confused as she remembered their team name.

"I'm assuming they had help breaking through the magical barrier?" Gold asked

"Thor's dad." Ariel answered.

"The Allfather Odin." Gold remembered as he informed her "We'll do our best." As Ariel was about to swim back he made one last request "Look, um... when you return... tell Belle I love her, and that she was right. I will see her again."

Ariel's smile indicated she would as she began to swim back to Storybrooke

 **In the jungles of Neverland on another part of the island, Neverland**

Emma was walking ahead as Neal ran after "Hey, hey, hey, I'm sorry. I know I screwed up."

"Yes, you did. You both did." Emma said annoyed at both him and Hook "We almost lost our shot at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter. If Thor and Steve didn't keep that thing busy we wouldn't have never caught it.

"It wasn't the lighter that we were fighting over, luv." Hook said feeling she knew full well what was going on.

"Okay, let me be very clear about something. If I had to choose someone... I choose Henry. He's the only love I have room for in my life." Emma said putting an end to this.

Both rejected lovers and the two Avengers followed Emma hoping they'd find the others.

Thor had watched the display with mixed emotions "Their rejected hearts could doom the journey."

Steve walked up to Hook "Look Hook" Steve realised he rhymed as he rephrased the statement "I know what it's life to lose a loved one"

"Regina?" Hook scoffed

"No. I lost someone else. Everyone I knew which I already told you." Steve reminded him "It's hard to get through it. And it still hurts. But we can't put ourselves above others. When they need us now more than ever."

Hook knew he was right "I never thought I could love again. I spent a lifetime putting Mila behind me. It'll take some time. Have you been able to do that?"

Steve still thought about Peggy. What he lost and what could have been. But the present was now. And who knows what the future could bring. It could bring a lot.

 **In the jungles of Neverland on another part of the island, Neverland**

Tinkerbell walked through the bushes as she saw the couple reconciling "I was wondering if I'd see you again. But if you've come to talk me into helping you before you've found a way off this island, I still..."

David interrupted her "We found one... or we're about to."

Tinkerbell was still sceptical "I'm not sure I like the sound of 'about to.'"

"Pan's shadow. Emma went with Hook, Steve, Thor and Neal to capture it. That's our way off the island." Mary Margaret said revealing their plan

Tinkerbell didn't believe them "Capture Pan's shadow? Yeah, I'm not lifting a finger until I see some proof that you've actually succeeded."

Suddenly before she could finish her thought they arrived "Hey. Here's all the proof you need." Neal then got happy as he recognised her "It's been a long time, Tink."

Tinkerbell was happy to see him too "Bae? Is it really you?"

"Yeah. Most people call me Neal now." Neal told her.

"Banner you will be happy to know Mjolnir's powers are returning. By the time we reach Pan he may very well feel the thunder strike him in his place." Thor said revealing what happened.

Bruce didn't know whether to be grateful or intimidated "Well I guess that's good news for us and bad for him."

Hook interrupted the pleasantries however "We did it. "Are you finally ready to do your part, Tink?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." Tinkerbell answered

Everyone followed Tinkerbell but Neal called back to Emma "Uh, Emma?"

"Emma felt bothered he was still on this Neal...

"I... I... listen. I just wanna say that... you're right. About Henry. He is all that matters. And if he's the only thing that came from us being together? I'd say we did all right." Neal told her being truthful

Emma seemed to agree "Yeah. Now let's go get our son back."

 **Another part of the jungle, Neverland**

Henry was walking through before Pan interrupted his walk "Why so glum, chum?"

"You said you weren't keeping any secrets." Henry said as he revealed what he knew "But you lied. I found Wendy."

Pan tried to 'fix' his mistake "Henry, I can explain."

Henry knew or at least he thought was the truth "She's dying, isn't she?"

"I'm afraid she is. Like much of the island, because the magic here is slipping away. I would've told you, but... I didn't want you to have that weight on your shoulders, knowing that a young girl's life depends on you." Pan told him

"So I'm the only one who can save magic?" Henry asked him.

"You are." Pan answered

"How do I do it?" Henry asked

"The question isn't how, Henry. It's where." Pan said as he urged him to follow "Follow me."

After a few minutes the two arrived at a rocky area as Pan pointed out a skull on an island "See that?"

"Is that skull rock?" Henry asked

"Yes. Inside is where our salvation awaits... a salvation that only the heart of the truest believer can bring." Pan informed him "

"Me?" Henry asked him

"That's right, Henry. But I won't lie to you. It won't be easy. It will require heroism and sacrifice." Pan informed him as he asked "The only question is, are you up to the task?"

"Yes." Henry answered.

The plan was falling into place. Nobody could stop Pan now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah that's that chapter finally done. Sorry for anyone who was waiting.**

 **I've said before I would try and cut down what I think I could cut like if a scene with another character not connected to the heroes didn't need to be there that could be taken up by stuff involving the main characters and crossover characters or stuff involving flashbacks if I felt I couldn't tie them in someway or create a story around it. The more I look back through the season though the more necessary the flashbacks will be so I feel I can't cut them now.**

 **I've mentioned in previous chapters I know but in order to not just tell the same as in the show I'm going to tie them back with the history of the MCU and the OUAT universe as we unravel how they've always been connected more than they realised. One of those is this the Regina and Steve flashbacks. Admittedly I'm jumping all over the place with them but I felt it was necessary given the flashbacks are usually non-linear.**

 **So far in terms of character histories we've got Regina and Steve meeting in WWII, Gold having history with Asgard and Snow and Ariel briefly met Fandral and Sif without knowing where they came from to preserve the meeting with Thor as what the former believes is her first meeting with an Asgardian. I will probably have Regina and Thor eventually discuss how she studied his history when they believed it wasn't real. Now it's a matter of fleshing these histories out.** **Regardless though like I've said before i** **n terms of how I'm writing the Avengers and their interactions with the OUAT characters I'm honestly still so far not satisfied with how I'm handling them mostly because I'm still not creating interesting enough dynamics I feel.**

 **Bruce tried to help David which has been resolved now and he's got the Hulk back. As for** **Thor he's still without some of his power but he's slowly getting it back and I felt a place called Dark Hollow would allow for that to happen. There's also the past with Gold but I feel like I could do more? Again if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to suggest them. Again so far the only real dynamic I'm building is the romance between Steve and Regina which again I'm curious to hear if you like and could see working and how I could improve on building it? I explained in previous chapters how I plan to go about her and Robin Hood and Peggy and Steve but don't worry neither romance will be lost. And yes I know I repeat these points in every chapter.**

 **Also Stan Lee made a cameo in this chapter. Writing Storybrooke scenes made it easier to feature him and while he may be gone the fact that this is a fanfic will allow him to live on in some way. Bringing back the other Avengers and their allies wasn't planned initially only for the end but I wanted to change things slightly because again I feel like I'm not doing enough to make things deviate but not so far from the story. Ultimately story outcome and the main points need and should be the same but the Avengers presence must impact things in someway and I don't know if I'm doing my best at that. I'm my own worst critic so I apologise for what seems like I'm beating myself up over this.**

 **And if you want to make your own Avengers/OUAT crossover if this inspires you go ahead and write one. I'd be happy to read it. Part of why I wrote this was the lack of ones out there. Certainly will probably be better than what I've got. I'm my own worst critic.**

 **Anyway I think that's it for now but knowing me I've forgotten some stuff.** **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and again any feedback you leave is appreciated. This is your friend Steve993 and I'll see you next time.**


End file.
